Poker Face
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: "Hoje é meu dia de sorte. Você deu azar" Fanfic Universo Alternativo para o projeto Across The Universe da Sessão DG do fórum 6v
1. Prólogo

_Fanfic escrita para o projeto Across The Universe da Sessão Drago & Ginny do Fórum 6v_

_Universto: Noir_

_Itens:_

_Revolver_

_Baralho_

_Tatuagem_

**Prólogo**

**A little gambling is fun when you're with me**

"Você deu azar. Hoje é meu dia de sorte.

Eu sei exatamente porque você insiste em voltar a esse lugar. Você sabe que não devia, porque este é o único lugar de todo o mundo que me pertence e tudo meu se dedica às minha intenções de te odiar até que você deixe de existir. Potter, você deu azar. Você deu muito azar, hoje é _meu_ dia de sorte."

-Sorte? Você precisa mesmo de sorte. Eu não jogo contando com o azar, mas só com a minha capacidade de ganhar. E eu sempre fui muito melhor jogadora do que você, Malfoy. _Eu_ vou ganhar este jogo.

-Veremos quando tudo isso terminar quem é que tem azar.

-Você não entende nada de jogo. É um perdedor.

Pela primeira vez até agora, porque era um perdedor, ele perdeu o controle, mas só por um milésimo de segundo. Seu corpo nem chegou a reagir a isto, e ele continuou andando de um lado para o outro em frente a ela. Durou pouco porque ele é que estava dominando a situação. Não podia deixar que ela de repente começasse a controlar pequenas reações dele. Porque o próximo passo dela seria dominá-lo completamente. Ele era bom em não se deixar dominar, mas ela era melhor ainda em dominar, especialmente quando se tratava dele.

Ele sentou-se numa cadeira em frente à dela, calmamente. Não havia mesa entre eles, só tensão. Ela o encarava com raiva nos olhos. Ele perpassava os olhos sobre ela em análise. Continuava a mesma. As mesmas reações, os mesmos truques, as mesmas respostas provocativas.

-Porque eu insisto em voltar?

Ele não previa esta pergunta. Talvez ela tenha mudado. Ele se recompôs e respondeu com ar de autoridade:

-Porque obviamente o criminoso sempre volta à cena do crime.

Ela gargalhou, tombando a cabeça para trás.

-Agora você diz que é um crime?

-Pra mim não. Pra você, certamente foi. Trair o Senhor perfeito com um desgraçado como eu… - insinuou ele.

-Eu não traí ninguém! – Ela olhou nos olhos dele, profundamente – Eu gostava de você.

-No passado? – Ele se endireitou na cadeira, prestando mais atenção.

-Não sei mais o que eu sinto – Havia sinceridade nos olhos castanho-claros dela.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Mais uma vez, puxou com força os braços já feridos, tentando libertar-se das cordas que os prendiam aos braços da cadeira.

-Até quando vou ficar presa aqui? –Ela disse, suplicando.

-Até eles chegarem. Não demora muito.

Ela suspirou.

-Nunca imaginei que justamente você fosse querer uma vingança dessas. – Ela confessou, sacudindo a cabeça para tentar arrumar os cabelos que saíram do lugar com o sacolejar anterior.

-Você deveria ter imaginado. Eu sou o mesmo canalha de sempre. – O ressentimento fez as palavras soarem ofensivas. – Você é que nunca devia ter confiado em um cara sem escrúpulos como eu.

-Eu confiei em você porque você não é um canalha. Eu sei que por dentro, você tem sentimentos mais nobres até que os meus.

-Não banque a santa, Potter.

-Não estou bancando. Nem poderia. – falou ela entre dentes – É a verdade.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez. Uma mecha caía em seu rosto, impedindo-a de vê-lo revirar os olhos.

-O que você fez pela sua família, Malfoy... Eu não sei se faria o que você fez. Isso só demonstra o quanto você é bom, de verdade, quando alguma coisa importa.

Ela tentou enxergá-lo por detrás da cortina vermelha de cabelos.

-Eu não me importo com você, se você achou que isso pudesse te salvar.

-Se você não se importasse, teria me matado. Não estaria esperando seus _superiores _chegarem aqui pra fazer o que você não consegue.

Desta vez ele é quem riu.

-É o que você pensa. Eu tenho ordens pra não atirar em você. Querem algo mais que a sua cabeça.

Ela riu também, nervosa, e escorregou na cadeira, quase parecendo relaxada, não fossem os braços amarrados.

-Quer tirar o cabelo do meu olho, por favor?

Malfoy riu torto e ignorou o pedido da mulher.

-Eu estou amarrada, não vou fazer nada! – Justificou ela, e, baixando o tom de voz acrescentou. – Eu quero te ver.

Ele olhou para o rosto coberto de sardas tentando encontrar a verdade, mas não importava que fosse mentira. A esta altura, nada importava, ele estava no controle.

-Por favor – suplicou ela, como uma menina mimada que pede um presente caro demais que ela quer muito.

E ele, que não sabia dizer não a ela, levantou-se, tentando aparentar frieza. Seu olhar gélido durou apenas até o momento em que tocou os fios de fogo. Fogo e gelo em contanto não coabitam o mesmo espaço por muito tempo. Viram vapor.

Ele abaixou-se em frente a ela, admirado por mais uma vez tocá-la. Embora ele tivesse mudado muito, emagrecido e abatido, ela continuava linda. A boca rosada, as sardas, os cabelos no mesmo tom vivo. E os olhos castanhos, extremamente traiçoeiros. Talvez eles nem precisassem usar muitos truques, mas aquele par de olhos sempre o pegavam e prendiam.

No breve tempo em que ele se arriscou a olhar neles, a pernas dela tocaram as suas. Uma situação delicada para ele, que podia se entregar com apenas um olhar, e agora tinha o agravante daquele toque. Tarde demais, evitou os olhos dela, mas ela já o dominara com as pernas. Na distração fora traído mais uma vez pelos olhos, sempre cúmplices das pernas.

Ele agora tinha uma das mãos na coxa dela, e ao perceber isso, ela o derrubara e prendera com as pernas. Instintivamente Malfoy levou as mãos à sua própria cintura.

-Não adianta, Malfoy, eu vi quando você deixou a arma e a faca na mesa – Ele lançou-lhe um olhar supreso e ela respondeu com um riso que o desprezava – Eu não estava desmaiada.

-Me solta, Potter! – Ele falou com raiva.

-Onde esta a sua força? Se solte sozinho! – Ela riu com gosto.

Ele fez algum esforço, quase nenhum, mas as pernas dela eram fortes. Ou ele era fraco.

-Você pode sair, Malfoy. Você não sai porque não quer me machucar.

-Você vai precisar das pernas pra fazer o que eu e eles queremos.

-Ou você se importa comigo – sugeriu quase com displicência.

Ele fez um som de "você só pode estar brincando" e virou o rosto para não encará-la, pousando-o no abdome dela.

O tom de Potter ficou sério:

-Eu _sei_ que você se importa comigo. – Ele não se moveu – Por favor, me ajude.

Ele virou-se para encará-la com os grandes olhos acinzentados. Ela afrouxou as pernas. Ele lentamente se levantou, parecendo ter-se comovido. Um riso cínico estampou o rosto pálido em seguida, enquanto o dela se desmanchava em uma lágrima solitária no canto do olho.

Ele virou-se para a mesa atrás da cadeira dele onde havia deixado as armas. De costas para Potter, tirou um punhal de prata da bainha de couro escuro, examinando o reflexo distorcido e impreciso de Potter na lâmina. Viu ela se ajeitar na cadeira, procurando algum conforto.

Um riso fraco e sem esperança cortou seu rosto sardendo.

-Ao menos já sei que ainda te venço, e com as mãos amarradas.

Ela não pode ver que ele também sorrira.


	2. Play the cards with spades to start

**Play the cards with spades to start**

Bem na sua frente, o inimigo. Ela não sabia como agir, o que fazer ou se ele a reconheceria. Tentaria fingir que não o conhecia. Pegou sua bebida e sentou-se no bar, em uma posição que a permitisse vê-lo sem ser vista. Ela não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele, por isso não podia deixar que ele percebesse que ela estava olhando, mas também não podia perdê-lo de vista nem por um segundo sequer. Ela imaginava que ele podia ser esquivo e traiçoeiro como um gato.

Então, só o que lhe restava era esperar pacientemente até seu marido chegar. Aí ela lhe encontraria sorrateiramente antes que aquele marginalzinho os visse e denunciaria a presença indesejada no local. E então, depois da prisão efetuada ela poderia comemorar com decência seu aniversário de casamento. E tinha certeza que depois de conseguir uma prisão como estas seu marido ficaria muito satisfeito.

O marido demorava porque, como sempre estava preso no trabalho. Ele sempre se esforçava muito em prender criminosos e lutar pela justiça, justamente por ter sofrido a maior de todas quando ele era criança. Os pais dele morreram em um assalto à casa da família e ele fora criado por parentes que não o desejavam. Seu senso de justiça, ou talvez de vingança, o fizeram seguir os rumos da lei. Ele era um delegado naquela cidade enorme e violenta. E cada prisão que efetuava, cada crime solucionado, dava a ele a impressão de que era o assassino dos pais que ele estava pegando.

Os dois se conheceram quando ele a salvara de um ato de violência, e desde então começaram a ter o mais perfeito dos relacionamentos. Casaram-se e foram felizes para sempre. Até agora.

O homem loiro jogava sem demonstrar muito interesse. Ele não via que ela estava lhe analisando, meticulosamente. Ela tinha um interesse científico pelas mentes criminosas, e era impressionante como ele não demonstrava nenhuma das coisas ruins que diziam sobre ele. Ela analisava suas feições: Eram doces demais para um homem que cometia atos não muito legítimos e ela se perguntava o que o havia levado para um caminho tortuoso; ele tinha a aparência e os gestos refinados demais para ter se tornado um criminoso, mesmo que não fosse um assassino, ele vivia às margens da sociedade, e seus atos eram tão nobres e calculados para alguém que vive de enganar os outros; ele parecia despreocupado demais com o jogo de cartas que jogava, para um homem que ganhava a vida assaltando cassinos e sabe-se lá se também vivia trapaceando. Talvez fosse uma estratégia ter aquela aparência, aquele disfarce de homem belo e com classe suficiente para passar por rico. Talvez a aceitabilidade de suas feições é que tenham lhe chamado para este lado ruim: para aquele rosto bonito e charmoso, tudo era mais fácil.

O cassino estava cheio, mesmo não sendo um dos grandes. A comemoração do terceiro aniversário de casamento seria ali porque ela adorava jogar. Seu marido condenava o hábito e não gostava que ela jogasse por dinheiro, mas como era uma data especial, resolveu ceder a esposa e deixá-la jogar um pouco, como nos tempos em que ela vivia com sua numerosa família. Era um lugar amplo e iluminado estrategicamente de acordo com as intenções de cada área. A pista de dança era fracamente iluminada e as luzes que piscavam e dançavam nela eram um pouco psicodélicas. O lugar onde estavam as máquinas caça-níquel eram iluminados de maneira a parecer que cada corredor daqueles conduzia diretamente ao céu. Em compensação, o lugar onde os jogos de cartas aconteciam tinham uma iluminação sóbria, por incrível que pareça. Mas os copos não paravam de ser enchidos continuamente para que os clientes perdessem mais e com mais facilidade, mas aquele homem não bebia muito. Só provara de seu copo uma única vez desde que estivera sendo observado e agora, mesmo com o copo cheio, chamara a garçonete.

Com seu uniforme tendenciosamente ousado, prontamente lhe atendeu. Ele cochichou alguma coisa para ela, que desapareceu no bar e um segundo depois estava oferecendo um drinque de morango com um guarda-sol à mulher ruiva que estava sentada no bar observando-o. Quando a garçonete lhe disse que o jogador loiro e desinteressado é que estava lhe pagando a bebida, ela olhou nervosa pra ele. Ele a encarava e levantou as sobrancelhas para ela, convidativo.

É claro que ela não iria até lá. Mas ele jogou as cartas na mesa e foi até ela, que checou o relógio com ansiedade. Seu marido demoraria muito mais a chegar? Ela só conhecia o rosto, mas não sabia se esse homem podia ser perigoso.

-A mulher do delegado... – disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela no bar.

Ela engoliu seco, imóvel.

-Sou sim – respondeu ela, tirando coragem sabe Deus de onde. Aquele homem era perigoso, ela não devia falar com ele. –O... O que deseja?

Ele riu, descontraído.

-"O que deseja"? Está trabalhando aqui também?

O rosto cheio de sardas da ruiva enrubesceu.

-Não... é só que...

-Você está com medo de mim – completou ele.

-N... Não! – mentiu.

-Então porque está gaguejando? – ele a encarou esperando que ela se explicasse.

-Eu não te devo satisfação! – Afirmou ela, tentando parecer o mais indiferente ao medo que sentia quanto era possível.

-Certo, isso não interessa mesmo – O tom da voz dele ficou sério de repente. –Seu namoradinho devia saber que é um crime deixar uma mulher tão bonita esperando.

-Eu... – Ela não sabia como responderia. – Ele não é meu namorado, é meu marido!

Ele a olhava nos olhos. Ela não sabia ler aqueles olhos acinzentados, nem o que o rosto pálido e fino dele expressava. Talvez fosse o nervosismo.

-Você está esperando o Sr. Perfeito? –perguntou ele como se esta se tratasse de uma conversa casual.

-Quem?

-O seu querido marido policial...

Ela devia responder? No plano que ela tinha na cabeça, não havia esta pergunta, nem esta situação. Ele não a veria, ela denunciaria sua presença, ele seria preso e fim, ela comemoraria com o marido.

-É nosso aniversário de casamento. – Ela afirmou, como se isso fosse prova da certeza que ele viria.

-Depois eu sou o criminoso... – Ele tomou de seu copo de whisky.

-Essa piada de crime de novo? – Ela indagou, porque além de a piada ser de mau gosto, a demora estava chegando a um estágio em que tinha que ganhar tempo com uma conversa qualquer. – Eu vim sozinha porque não preciso de um homem pra ir a lugar algum.

-Admiro sua independência, mas tenho que dizer que eu acho muito mais imoral deixar alguém como você esperando, principalmente no dia do aniversário de casamento, do que o que eu faço. – retrucou.

-Você é um ladrão de cassinos, eu não vejo nada de respeitável em roubar pessoas que trabalham honestamente pra ganhar seu próprio dinheiro. – acusou-o ela.

-Você quer falar de honestidade num cassino? Eles enganam as pessoas que acham que vão ganhar dinheiro ou se divertir aqui! A partir de um certo ponto, ninguém mais consegue ganhar. – falou ele, tranquilamente.

Ela olhou de novo o relógio. Porque tanta demora? Ele percebeu a ansiedade crescente dela, mas antes que ele começasse de novo a conversar ela precisava falar qualquer coisa.

-Então você acha mais justo roubar de alguém que você não acha tão honesto? É essa a sua desculpa pra andar fora da lei?

Ele riu e terminou o conteúdo do seu copo.

-Eu não disse isso. Só não acho que eles sejam honestos para você defendê-los usando esta justificativa.

A tranqüilidade dele a irritava. Ela arrancou o pequeno guarda-sol de seu copo e bebeu dele até o fim. Só depois parou pra pensar que talvez ele conhecesse a garçonete e o copo poderia conter alguma droga.

-Não se preocupe – tranqüilizou-a depois de notar a expressão no rosto dela. – Não tem nada aí. Eu não vou fazer mal a você.

-Vo... Você vai fazer o que comigo?

Ela ameaçou levantar, mas ele tocou sua mão, fazendo-a ficar. A pele dele estava quente, ao contrário dos olhos.

-Eu jamais faria alguma coisa ruim com você.

-Já é ruim esta conversa, então, tecnicamente isto é uma mentira, o que não impede que você esteja mentindo de novo. – Disse ela depressa.

-Certo, eu vou fazer umas coisas ruins com você, mas não tão ruins quanto você imagina.

A ruiva encarou-o, séria. A demora do marido a incomodava mais do que a irritava. Ela precisava dele para salvá-la mais uma vez. Ela era _bastante_ capaz de se defender sozinha, mas provavelmente não de dar um fim nesta situação.

Ele agarrou o pulso dela e a fez se levantar, com mais delicadeza do que ela pensou que ele usaria.

-Preciso saber seu nome. – Ele perguntou, puxando-a para perto da pista de dança onde algumas pessoas dançavam.

-Meu nome? – Falou entre dentes – Você não vai saber meu nome.

-Depois não fale que foi falta de cavalheirismo, porque eu perguntei o seu nome.

Ela não entendia até onde esta conversa iria chegar e então parou de andar. Ele continuou puxando-a, inutilmente, por entre as pessoas que dançavam. Estava disposta a atacá-lo ali mesmo e fugir, mas antes que ela conseguisse pensar em um golpe, ele puxou-a com ainda mais força pelo pulso e pressionou-a contra a parede. Ninguém ao redor pareceu se importar. Era um cassino de uma grande cidade, coisas como aquelas aconteciam. Ela precisaria gritar, mas a música estava alta demais no lugar onde estavam e ela não chamaria muita atenção, afinal estavam em um canto não muito movimentado do ambiente. Ela ia gritar, de verdade, quando ele puxou um dos lados o paletó que usava e revelou a ela um revolver à cintura. Ele levou o dedo à própria boca e com olhar ameaçador fez um gesto indicando que ela se calasse. Ela se assustou em saber que ele estava armado. Ela sabia que ele podia ser perigoso, mas ver o revolver a deixava mais tensa e volúvel. Seguiu por onde ele a guiava, olhando uma última vez para trás, procurando por salvação. Nenhum sinal de seu herói e salvador.

_A criatividade da autora é alimentada por reviews. Comente pra que os próximos capítulos saiam lindos. Obrigada por ler!_


	3. Fold them, let them hit me

**Fold'em, l****et'em hit me**

O carro parou bruscamente e ela deu um tranco para frente. Ainda não sabia que lugar era aquele, mas ela estava agradecida por ao menos ter feito a viagem no banco de trás, amarrada. Porque a outra opção seria o porta-malas, então ela mesmo vendada e com os braços atados estava satisfeita ou menos insatisfeita por ter passado o trajeto acelerado ali sentada e com cinto de segurança que ele fizera questão de colocar.

Sem a visão, os outros sentidos dela estavam aguçados, portanto ela podia distinguir vários movimentos dele. Agora ele abria a porta do carro e se debruçava sobre ela para soltar o cinto de segurança. Pode sentir o cheiro forte mas agradável de perfume caro que ele tinha. Ela saiu hesitante do carro, os passos curtos e cautelosos sobre o salto alto. Pôde perceber que o chão era de paralelepípedos, pois teve uma certa dificuldades de se equilibrar. Puxando-a pela parte superior do braço, ele a conduzia calmamente por um caminho reto. Não haviam sons de vozes ou música ou carros, e isto tudo a fazia concluir que deviam estar na parte antiga da cidade.

Seu palpite estava certo, mas ela não podia ver que estava diante de uma mansão enorme. Mal cuidada, é verdade, mas grande e imponente. Eles passaram pelo portão barulhento e ele a fez entrar pela porta depois de subirem dois degraus. Havia um cheiro suportável de poeira e mofo. Eles andaram mais um pouco, fizeram algumas curvas e ele a mandou sentar-se em algo que ela descobriu ser um sofá fofo, mas com textura empoeirada. Ouviu os passos dele cruzando o aposento e ecoando no vazio entre as quatro paredes. Enquanto esteve sozinha, ela só pensou em um modo escapar. Não tentou descobrir onde estava. Já estava em desvantagem por estar vendada e com as mãos amarradas, tentar fugir daquele jeito seria ainda pior.

Alguns minutos depois ele voltou com passos calmos para tirar a venda dos olhos castanhos dela, revelando a ela que estavam em uma das salas de uma casa que algum dia deveria ter sido extremamente luxuosa e rica. Alguns móveis, como aquele sofá e uma mesa de canto com um candelabro cobertos de teias de aranha ainda estavam no lugar, mas notava-se claramente a ausência de algumas peças da decoração.

Ele ficou de pé por muito tempo, enquanto ela o encarava esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse. Tudo que ele fazia era olhar no relógio de tempos em tempos. Quando ela se entediou com essa brincadeira irritante de fingir que nada estava acontecendo perguntou:

-Você não vai dizer nada?

-Não. –Ele continuou com a mesma expressão.

-Você não vai me explicar o que você vai fazer comigo?

-Quer que eu te explique que isso é um sequestro? – ele disse, rindo.

-Essa parte eu já entendi. Só queria mais esclarecimentos. Você vai me negociar ou coisa assim?

-Não é da sua conta. Isso é com o seu marido. – Disse ele, consultando o relógio mais uma vez e sem sequer olhar para ela.

Ela calou-se e olhou ao redor. Ele continuava em silêncio, mas essa calmaria fora de ocasião a estava deixando nervosa. Ela queria falar sobre algo, porque agora que sabia que era um sequestro, ao menos confiava no homem que a amava para salvá-la, mais uma vez.

-Que lugar é esse? – perguntou na esperança de que ele entregasse algum ponto que ela pudesse usar a favor de si mesma.

-Mais uma coisa que não te interessa.

-Eu acho que é a sua casa.

Ele não respondeu, mas fez uma expressão de irritação.

-Ou é uma casa que você invadiu?

Ele passou a encarar o teto.

-Não, realmente é ou foi a sua casa. Se fosse um lugar que você invadiu, você teria levado tudo daqui e revendido. Mas isso indica que você...

Eles ouviram um barulho. Ele saiu apressado pela porta e a fechou atrás de si. Poucos segundos depois voltou para tirar o candelabro da mesa e fechou novamente a porta. Bem em tempo. Ela tentaria mesmo usá-los de algum modo para fugir. Ela ouviu o barulho da chave sendo passada na fechadura e alguns segundos depois levantou-se devagar, aproximando-se da porta o mais silenciosamente que o velho assoalho de madeira a permitia.

Além da voz de seu seqüestrador ouviu uma outra voz grave e uma conversa entre elas que ela pegou já na metade.

-Como assim? Você seqüestrou a mulher do delegado? – pronunciou a voz exaltada do outro homem.

-Relaxa, Blaise...

-Relaxa? Porque você fez isso, seu idiota? – apesar do xingamento, a voz do tal Blaise havia se acalmado.

-Porque ela estava lá, ele ia chegar logo e eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia e lógica do mundo.

-Porque você simplesmente não foi embora antes que alguém te visse?

-Porque ela estava sozinha, eu _tinha_ que fazer alguma coisa.

-Tá certo, cara, você é mesmo idiota. – Blaise disse em tom de brincadeira, mas ela podia sentir uma certa tensão na voz grave - Mas e agora o que a gente faz?

-Pedir resgate? – sugeriu a outra voz.

-Se a gente pedir resgate vamos ter que fazer contato e aí vamos ser perseguidos e parar na cadeia... Cara, você é um burro!

-Pelo menos eu fiz alguma coisa – o tom era o mesmo de uma criança mimada.

-Certo, porque a gente não larga ela no meio do nada?

Houve um silêncio. Ele devia estar pensando no que fazer com sua refém, e ela com apreensão desejava ouvir a resposta logo. Ela estava preocupada com o que iria lhe acontecer, mas pelo menos sabia que nem sequer cogitavam matá-la. Menos pior.

-Aí – prosseguiu a voz de Blaise em tom de sugestão – você pode devolver ela sem a gente se envolver nisso.

-Não tem como, ela já viu meu rosto. Aliás, ela me conhece. Ela é que estava me encarando.

-Vai ver ela só te achou atraente e...

-Ela é que veio com o assunto de que eu roubava... Já me conhecia!

-Deve ter xeretado nas coisas do marido e visto uma imagem sua... Mas você não é nem um pouco conhecido pela cidade.

Ela mordeu o lábio com raiva, do outro lado da porta. O tal Blaise sabia exatamente como ela conhecia esse maldito que lhe trouxera para lá e nem sequer sabia o que iria fazer com ela.

-De qualquer jeito, você vai ter que resolver o problema. Você que achou que essa seria uma boa ideia, você que resolva.

-Tá bem, eu cuido disso.

-E dê um jeito de calar a boca dela sobre esse lugar...

-Ela não viu nada, estava vendada.

-Menos pior. – suspirou Blaise. – Bem, eu tenho que ir. Depois me diga o que você decidiu fazer.

-Está bem.

Ela ouviu passos vindo em direção à porta em que ela estava encostada para ouvir. Correu o mais silenciosamente possível de volta ao sofá e se jogou bem a tempo de ele abrir a porta. Enquanto ele fechava a porta ela se ajeitou o melhor que pôde no sofá, fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Ele olhou para ela e percebeu que não estava exatamente do jeito que ele havia deixado.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – ele perguntou em tom inquisidor.

-Eu estava tentando me soltar – respondendo em tom ofendido para soar mais real, e forçando de verdade as cordas que prendiam seus braços.

Hum. Ele aceitou esta resposta com um olhar desconfiado e ordenou que ela se levantasse.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Você faz perguntas demais – foi a resposta dele. Ele continuava de pé ao lado da porta esperando que ela se levantasse.

-Eu estou sendo sequestrada... É assim que costumam agir as pessoas desesperadas.

-Você vai levantar ou não?

O medo se apoderava dela, pois o olhar de impaciência seguido do ato de levar a mão à cintura, perto de onde o revólver dele estava era amedrontador. Mesmo a despretensiosa conversa dele com seu comparsa Blaise e a aparência benevolente não amenizavam a profundidade deste olhar. Nem cada atitude impulsiva que ele tomava, de quais ela tomava nota mentalmente.

Ela se levantou, mas ao menos tentou demonstrar alguma dignidade e coragem, que se desmanchou no ar tão logo ele a encarou. Ele, no entanto, não podia mais sustentar tanta superioridade no olhar quanto antes de encarar aqueles olhos castanhos. Ela viu as inseguranças no fundo dos olhos cinza dele. Os dois fingiram não notar a influencia do olhar um do outro e seguiram em silêncio. Ela seguiu adiante e passou pela porta, na frente dele.

Ela reparou que ele acompanhava seus passos com algo mais do que o cuidado que uma vítima tem por sua presa e uma estratégia ousada, arriscada e perigosa se formou na cabeça dela. Ela iria evitar o destino que ele queria lhe impor com uma tática simples. Deplorável, mas simples: implorar. Porque ele não era um homem mau. E mesmo que provocasse algum instinto ou impulso contrário nele, pelo menos ela tentaria.

-Meu nome é Gina.

-O que? – ele estava confuso com a frase fora de contexto.

-Você me perguntou mais cedo o meu nome. É Gina.

-Gina? – ele fez uma careta.

-Ginevra... – ela revirou os olhos. – Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter.

Gina? Com um nome tão bonito era assim que ela gostava de ser chamada?

-Não vai me dizer seu nome também? – Ela perguntou, enquanto ele a segurava pelo braço e a conduzia por um corredor de aparência macabra.

-Você já não sabe?

-Não.

-E como me conhecia?

-Vi seu retrato falado, um garçom de um cassino te descreveu.

-Mas não sabe meu nome?

-Não.

Ela estava jogando, fazendo-se de vítima, mais do que ela já era nesta situação.

-Então não vou dizer. – Disse ele. – Isto não é o chá das 5, não temos que trocar gentilezas.

Se ela não sabia o nome dele, ele não entregaria. Melhor que tudo ficasse como estava.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor e ele percebeu que ela estava muito atenta ao lugar. Seria bom vendá-la novamente, ele estava a deixando ganhar vantagens com as informações que via.

-Paramos aqui. – ele afirmou, já levando à mão ao pescoço dela onde o lenço com que fora vendada pendia, com a amarração frouxa.

Ela virou o rosto para ele e o encarou, apostando todas as fichas em um olhar que tentasse demonstrar tudo que ela queria que ele visse. Ela queria fazer um acordo para sair dali bem. Nem que isso custasse o preço de vê-lo se dar bem também.

-Eu faço o que for preciso pra sair daqui bem. – afirmou ela, suplicante.

-Você vai sair daqui – ele sorriu torto, ainda a encarando, mas sem deixar de tentar desfazer o nó em que trabalhava. – Não tem que me pedir nada.

-Por favor – ela disse firme – eu posso garantir que nada aconteça com você.

-Nada?

-Me deixe ir, eu invento uma história e convenço meu marido de que ela é real.

-Você mentiria para o Potter por mim? – disse ele, sarcástico.

-Eu quero escapar disso tudo inteira, não vou entrar no meio de uma rixa entre vocês. – ela disse com sinceridade.

-Acho elegante dizer que é só uma rixa o que há entre eu e o seu Sr. Perfeito.

-Tudo bem, essa perseguição, que seja... Mas me diga o que eu tenho que fazer pra escapar disso!

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo pondo mais força em desatar o nó do que necessário. Quando finalmente terminou ele baixou os olhos para o tecido agora solto que percorria o pescoço cheio de sardas dela. O pedaço de pano corria lentamente pela curva formada pela junção do ombro com a garganta. Gina ainda o encarava com um olhar que misturava desespero e outros sentimentos mais fortes. Ele queria deixá-la ir, mas não podia garantir que ela não estivesse mentindo.

-Você vai embora. – Ele viu alívio nos olhos castanhos - Mas eu vou garantir que isso não é um blefe.

Ele intensificou o olhar sobre ela, fazendo-a encolher seu corpo e se afastar dele.

-C... como? – ela parecia apavorada, mas tentava impor valentia na voz.

-Você vai descobrir.

A última imagem que ela vira, e que permanecera em sua mente até que ela visse a luz novamente fora o rosto pálido e frio contorcer-se em um sorriso de malícia assustadora. De certa forma, aquele sorriso maquiavélico combinava com aquele par de olhos cinzas brilhando, e ela se perguntava o que estava por trás daquele olhar que permanecia em sua mente quando fora vendada novamente.

Por um tempo ela pensou que o plano tinha dado errado, porque eles realmente entraram em um carro, mas desceram no meio da cidade. Como estava vendada ficou imaginando onde aquele carro pararia, pensou que só tinha conseguido piorar as coisas. Mas ela conseguira convencê-lo. A única coisa ruim é que ela não sabia a que custo estaria livre e segura.

Antes de descerem do carro ele a desatou e desvendou. Ela viu o dia já quase amanhecendo e perguntou-se onde estava seu marido delegado de polícia quando mais se precisava dele. O homem loiro a conduziu pelo pulso, cruzando a rua. De longe, pareciam de mãos dadas. Ela tentava sair do domínio dele em silêncio, mas ele a segurava com mais força, até que ela finalmente decidiu seguir os passos dele sem relutar, afinal, ele já havia cedido a ela um pouco, não custava nada ela confiar nele, só um pouco mais. Depois de perceber que ela havia relaxado, ele deslizou seus dedos compridos pelo braço dela e os entrelaçou aos dela.

Aquilo gerou uma sensação estranha nela. Ela não podia ignorar a tensão da situação, mas andar de mãos dadas com seu próprio sequestrador pelas ruas parecia tão normal. Era assustador ver quão normal um homem que vivia às margens da lei era. Na cabeça dela, tudo era claramente dividido: os bons e os maus, cada um com seus pensamentos completamente opostos. Ela ainda tinha muitos sentimentos fortes e confusos passando em sua cabeça sobre aquela noite, mas era estranho ver alguns sentimentos que ela mesma sentia nos olhos daquele homem que era visto como seu inimigo e oposto. Ele sentira compaixão por ela. Ou era o que ela pensava.

Ele andava tranquilamente, caminhando de modo a fazer parecer que aquele passeio de mãos dadas fosse mesmo um passeio de mãos dadas. Caminharam mais um pouco em direção a um ponto de táxi. O motorista ouvia uma música baixa e a batucava fora de compasso no painel do carro. Gina se perguntava se ela é que entraria naquele táxi e qual seria o seu destino.

A porta foi aberta sem aviso prévio, tirando o taxista de seu transe tedioso. Ele observou tranquilamente o homem loiro conduzir a mulher a quem dava a mão para dentro do banco. Ela olhava assustada para o tal homem que a conduzia, mas não tirava os olhos arregalados dele. Ele dobrou os joelhos para ficar com o rosto na mesma altura que ela, e a beijou rápido, na boca.

-Leve-a para casa – falou ao motorista. – Em segurança.

E fechou a porta. Um olhar mais atento do taxista e ele teria percebido a ironia no tom de voz arrastado daquele homem. O táxi entrou em movimento deixando-o parado do lado de fora, observando atentamente aquele carro partir.

-Para onde vamos, senhora?

Ela demorou a responder. Ainda estava atônita, atordoada com tantos sentimentos intensos e por último, aquele beijo do homem cujo nome não sabia e que havia acabado de raptá-la. Ao menos perpassava por ela o alívio de finalmente estar longe daquelas garras perigosas, mas ela não entendeu o porquê do beijo.

-Pra onde, senhora? – repetiu o motorista um pouco impaciente.

-Pra casa. Seja lá onde for que ela fique...

Se ela soubesse que nem ele sabia o motivo para beijá-la.

_N.A.: Odeio implorar, mas estou carente de reviews. Muita gente leu que eu sei, então acho que não custa nada umas reviewzinhas pra eu saber se estou no caminho certo, ne? Obrigada por lerem, revizem e voltem sempre :)_


	4. Stay with me

**Stay with me**

-Você sofreu um sequestro relâmpago?

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e lançou um olhar vazio ao homem na sua frente.

-Sim.

-Quem foi? Você consegue descrever o rosto dele?

-Não vi direito. E também estou nervosa, não iria lembrar o pouco que vi – mentiu.

Ela não sabia por que mentia. Agora que estava salva, podia entregar toda a verdade ao marido que tomaria todas as providências para a punição do sequestrador e a segurança dela. Talvez ela mentisse por medo, porque sabia que ele voltaria a lhe procurar e ela não sabia exatamente o que ele queria. E ele era um marginal, fora bom com ela, mas ainda podia aniquilar a vida dela e de todos a seu redor de maneira rápida e banalmente eficiente. Ela manteria sua promessa de inventar uma história qualquer que distraísse seu marido e delegado de procurar quem quer que tenha lhe causado qualquer mal. Talvez estivesse ainda impressionada pela quantidade de coisas que haviam acontecido a ela. E ela ainda não queria pensar.

-Por favor, Harry. Eu estou sã e salva, fique feliz com isso.

Ela disse, olhando para o marido, que estava sentado em frente a ela, preenchendo um boletim de ocorrência ou coisa assim. Ela chegara de manhã em casa e não o encontrando, ligou para a delegacia. Ele estava em seu local de trabalho, tentando desvendar o seu sumiço. Era bom saber que ele estava preocupado, mas ele nem sequer a abraçara com alívio por vê-la, pois tinha sede de justiça. Pegou-a pela mão quando chegou em casa e levou-a para o escritório, levara alguns papéis para que ela preenchesse e queria detalhes de tudo.

-Eu estou feliz por você estar bem – ele sorriu olhando-a com carinho - Mas eu não vou sossegar enquanto não pegar esse cara.

-Eu te entendo. – ela respondeu, pousando a mão por cima da mão dele que estava sobre a mesa – Mas por favor, eu preciso de você. Fique comigo, só um pouco essa noite.

Ela estava suplicando, e detestava fazer isso. Mas estava física e mentalmente exausta, não queria discutir nem exigir nada. Ele a olhou nos olhos e sorriu com compaixão. Levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, depois se ajoelhou no chão e a abraçou com força. Era todo o conforto que ela precisava.

-Me leve pra cama, eu quero dormir. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, com a voz cansada.

Ele a levantou, ainda sem soltá-la do abraço. Ela o apertou com ainda mais força quando ficou de pé. Ele era mesmo seu porto seguro. Queria agarrar-se a ele e à toda esta realidade perfeita onde existem pessoas boas e ruins, sem meio termo e ela podia simplesmente recusar tudo que era oposto a ela sem medo de cometer injustiças ou de sofrer retaliações. Mas que se foda a justiça! Ela nem queria pensar agora. Só queria abraçar forte Harry e esquecer a justiça que ele sempre defendia e que sempre os afastava como marido e mulher. Ela não queria o delegado, queria o marido. E agradeceu mentalmente por ele tê-la ouvido e estar prestando amorosamente este papel.

-Obrigada – ela verbalizou sua gratidão ao pé do ouvido dele.

Ele sorriu e a pegou no colo. Levou-a até o quarto e a colocou com delicadeza sobre a cama. Ele tirou os sapatos dela e depois ela se virou de lado na cama enquanto ele juntava-se a ela. Ela mirou os olhos verdes e companheiros e ajeitou os cabelos pretos dele que insistiam em nunca se arrumar. Ela sorriu em ver que não, eles nunca mudariam sua rebeldia, e essa era mais uma prova de que o mundo continuaria como era, mais simples e claro, enquanto ela estivesse ao lado dele. Ela tirou do rosto dele os óculos de aros redondos e fechou seus próprios olhos. Depois virou-se na cama, ficando de costas para ele, que cedeu um braço como travesseiro para ela. Ela segurou firme a mão em cujo braço ela apoiava a cabeça e adormeceu em posição fetal, encolhida junto ao _seu_ marido, Harry, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos vermelhos devagar.

-Feliz aniversário de casamento.

Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu, baixinho em seu ouvido. Ela dormiu sorrindo. E acordou ainda abraçada ao corpo quente dele para encarar uma rotina diária de temores que se seguiu.

Cada novo dia era um novo dia de tensão. E à noite ela respirava aliviada em saber que nada havia acontecido a ela ou a Harry. Aquele homem loiro não era tão perigoso assim. Mas com certeza não a havia deixado escapar tão facilmente sem que ele obtivesse alguma vantagem ou benefício com isso. A dúvida do que aquele homem misterioso queria e o suspense em saber quando ele daria as caras novamente a matava. E não poder falar nada com Harry também.

Ele era o delegado. Harry Potter, famoso por ser um justiceiro. Se ela contasse a ele a verdade, ele faria justiça. E ela tinha medo da vingança que lhes afetaria. Ela já sabia, desde sempre dos perigos da profissão do marido. Mas o que mais lhe causava medo era mesmo a vingança das pessoas perigosas com quem ele lidava e ela não queria ser responsável por nada de ruim que pudesse ocorrer ao marido. Ela jamais se perdoaria se alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com Harry, um homem tão bom que a amava tanto.

Além disso, ela tentava se convencer que alguma coisa no olhar daquele homem misterioso é que a convencia de que ele era perigoso, mas nas cinzas daquele olhar só o que encontrara foram sentimentos iguais aos dela, talvez tão bons quanto. Nada ruim ou ameaçador. Ela não sabia então, porque tinha medo dele. Porque o temia? E porque o enfrentava com tanta força e se dispunha a enfrentá-lo novamente com tanta fúria caso o encontrasse? Eram perguntas que permaneciam em sua mente e nunca se calavam. Sempre voltavam à tona.

Durante o tempo de espera e ansiedade desenvolvera o hábito de sempre conferir os papéis que o marido trazia para casa. Ele tinha o costume de trazer arquivos de seus casos mais difíceis de resolver para casa e ela sempre verificava se havia alguma coisa relacionada àquele ladrão de cassinos cuja primeira foto, que a permitira reconhecê-lo naquele fatídico dia, também fora vista dessa maneira por ela. E não havia nada sobre ele. Nem uma linha. Mas havia algumas coisas sobre um homem chamado Blaise. Não era esse o nome do comparsa cuja conversa ela ouvira aquela noite, por trás da porta? Ela estava muito ansiosa, porque esperava que essas coisas de vingança no mundo do crime fossem mais rápidas. Perdida em seu mundinho de dona de casa, era assim que ela imaginava aquela realidade paralela tão diferente da dela, apesar de ser aquela à qual pertencia seu próprio cônjuge.

Nestes momentos de angústia, cresceu nela uma vontade estranha de retomar sua vida antes de se casar. Ela percebeu o quão inútil e sem significado era pra ela continuar vivendo às sombras do marido. Desde que abandonara sua faculdade de psicologia para ser somente a esposa de Harry Potter não se sentia plenamente feliz. Ela fizera esta escolha porque o marido era um homem público e odiado por pessoas perigosas, e para ele o melhor era ter esta esposa perfeita sempre na segurança de sua casa. Quando finalmente percebeu que a vingança ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse lhe acontecer por parte de seu raptor tardavam demais para chegar, ela decidiu que voltaria a estudar. E seria bom também ter algo para pensar, distraindo-a da ansiedade de esperar pela volta daquele homem.

No primeiro dia de volta, uma sensação de estranhamento a tomava. O beijo de boa sorte do marido na porta havia dado alguma confiança a ela, mas era estranho ver aqueles jovens, quase crianças no lugar em que um dia ela pertencera. Ela se sentia deslocada, ao contrário do que sentira quando ingressara no curso, antes de pará-lo. Naquela época, milhões de expectativas lhe percorriam a mente e ela estava ávida a aprender. Agora, ela parecia perdida. Não era tão mais velha do que estes jovens, talvez uns três ou quatro anos apenas, mas ainda assim, ela não tinha mais aquele brilho juvenil nos olhos. Mesmo que sua energia tivesse se renovado ao relembrar tudo que se lembrava da vida acadêmica, da qual sempre gostara.

Depois de uma aula de Psicologia da Personalidade extremamente frustrante pelo fato de ela ter feito um esforço enorme para relembrar conceitos que eram pré-requisitos do assunto, ela ao mesmo tempo se sentia empolgada em receber conhecimentos novamente e de perceber que não perdera totalmente sua paixão em relação a desvendar a psique humana. Uma aluna loira de grandes olhos azuis que se vestia de modo estranho puxou assunto quando Gina foi para o corredor externo à sala.

-Meu nome é Luna Lovegood. – apresentou-se

-Prazer, pode me chamar de Gina. – respondeu cordialmente.

-Você é nova no curso? Como você veio parar aqui? – Ela disse sorridente.

-Eu tinha parado a faculdade. Agora voltei.

Luna a olhou com grande compreensão, como se o assunto tivesse sido encerrado. Gina tentou emendar:

-Eu me casei e quis me dedicar só ao meu marido.

-E depois de um tempo percebeu que havia mais coisas no mundo pra se ver... – completou Luna, como se já se conhecessem.

-Exatamente. – respondeu Gina.

-Então, há quanto tempo você é casada?

Gina não percebeu quem se aproximava e sorriu ao pensar no marido. Ela adorava contar a história dos dois. Mas não foi exatamente a voz dele que ouviu atrás de si.

-Há pouco tempo, não é, meu bem?

Dedos frios e compridos envolviam sua cintura por trás, deixando seu corpo imediatamente todo rígido. Não era a voz, nem eram os dedos ou o toque de Harry. Era a voz do homem que a sequestrara, finalmente voltando para cumprir sua ameaça.

Ela virou o rosto com uma expressão nervosa que a mulher à sua frente não decifrou como sendo de pânico.

-Prazer, meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

O homem loiro se dirigiu à Luna, estendendo a mão por baixo do braço de Gina, sem soltá-la e aproximando mais ainda seu corpo do dela. Luna cumprimentou-o enquanto Gina mirava aquele aperto de mãos. Agora ele tinha um nome? Isso deixava tudo tão mais perigoso.

-Eu sou Luna. – Ela sorriu, despreocupada. -Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Preciso ir à biblioteca...

-N... Não. Eu não tenho nada pra falar com ele – disse Gina, ríspida demais para que a outra mulher não percebesse que havia algo errado.

-Meu bem, temos que resolver nossas diferenças.

Ele disse no ouvido dela, deixando-a a arrepiada.

-Eu já vou. – reafirmou Luna, que saiu calmamente pelo corredor em direção oposta. E acrescentou, sem se virar: - Tenho mesmo que ir.

-Meu amor, venha comigo. – Ele puxou o braço dela em direção oposta o que Luna havia saído.

-Não me chame assim! – Ela falou, puxando o braço de volta, chamando a atenção de outros estudantes da sua sala que conversavam animadamente a um lado do corredor – E me largue.

Ele não tinha alternativa a não ser aquela. Largou-a por um momento, mas logo a tocou delicadamente no braço. Ela se esquivava, mas logo encontrou a parede. Ele levou o corpo em direção à dela até que ficassem muito próximos.

-Me perdoa – ele falou alto demais. – Eu prometo nunca mais te deixar esperando.

Ela não entendia. Ele a olhava nos olhos e ela até podia ver um pedido de desculpas ali. Ele era bom ator, mas ela precisava escapar dessa cena de briga, que era mais real do que a ficção que ele tentava representar. Alguns colegas de sala observavam a aparente briga e reconciliação com interesse.

-Diga que me perdoa. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, pousando o queixo fino no ombro dela.

-Não – ela gritou, tentando empurrá-lo.

-Nosso público está esperando – ele sussurrou, dessa vez com o tom mais severo, pressionando finalmente todo seu corpo contra ela. Ela sentiu a rigidez do metal do revólver encostar nela e se sentiu enjoada. Harry nunca levava sua arma para casa, ou pelo menos não a usava quando ela estava por perto. Ela tinha pânico do som metálico toda vez que ouvia e deixava claro que não queria nada dessas coisas perigosas à sua vista. Sentir aquilo tocando seu corpo era algo que a deixara assombrada. Ela olhou para os lados e viu um grupo observando com curiosidade, mas claramente fingindo que não prestavam atenção.

-Eu perdôo – disse ela entre dentes, para livrar-se logo da tortura psicológica de estar com uma arma _encostando_ em sua barriga.

-Não Gina, diga com carinho. Como se tivesse me perdoado de verdade.

-Eu te perdôo.

Ele afastou o rosto de perto dela.

-Mais alto. Acho que seus colegas ainda não ouviram.

Ela o olhou nos olhos com raiva e sem tirar o olho dele disse em alto e bom som.

-Eu te perdôo, Draco Malfoy.

Ele pousou os lábios contra os dela com força e depois finalmente a soltou. Ela sentiu-se tão aliviada de finalmente estar separada daquele homem que quase não teve forças para acompanhá-lo, pois ele já a puxava pela mão para fora dali.

Quando passaram pelo grupo de estudantes que os observavam eles fingiram muito mal que conversavam sobre outro assunto. E quando o casal saiu de vista, o assunto obviamente foi aquela cena que acabaram de testemunhar.

-Pensei que você nunca fosse ficar sozinha e desacompanhada. – ele zombou, conduzindo-a para fora do prédio. – Isto é, fora da presença do seu marido e longe de toda a segurança que ele pôs na sua vida.

-E eu pensei que você não vinha mais – disse ela entre dentes, quando ele a levou para o estacionamento deserto àquela hora.

-Me desculpe. Mas eu acabei de jurar que nunca mais te deixo esperando.

A voz sarcástica a irritou ao ponto de fazê-la dar um tapa no rosto pálido dele. A marca de seus dedos ficou no rosto fino, mas ele logo se recompôs.

-Nós acabamos de fazer as pazes e já estamos brigando de novo?

Ela cruzou os braços, vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Quer outro beijo pra se acalmar? – Ele riu com uma expressão divertida no rosto, as mãos segurandos os pulsos dela.

-Olha aqui, você nunca mais ouse me tocar ou eu conto tudo que está acontecendo pro meu marido.

Ele a soltou e recostou-se em um dos carros estacionados.

-O Sr. Perfeito não pode saber de nada ou a sua vidinha perfeita vai sofrer mudanças drásticas...

-Você não me dá mais medo – disse ela com a fúria que havia guardado por todo aquele tempo - Você já teria feito alguma coisa...

-Se me interessasse – completou ele num tom mais firme que o dela.

-O que você quer então? – Ela perguntou com impaciência na voz.

-Quero que você distraia seu marido nos dias em que eu for roubar algum lugar.

-O que? Você acha que eu vou ser sua cúmplice?

-Não se preocupe, sua vida no crime será breve. Depois eu vou embora dessa cidade e você vai poder seguir sua vida perfeita ao lado do Sr. Perfeito.

-Mas como?

-Eu vou te guiar nessa vida criminosa – respondeu com ironia – E vai dar tudo certo.

-Mas quando? – Ela tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-Isso você não vai descobrir com muita antecedência. Agora vá.

Gina saiu pisando duro enquanto ele ficou parado, ali, encostado naquele carro. Antes que ela sumisse da vista dele ele gritou:

-Eu te amo, Senhora Malfoy.

Ela virou-se por um segundo e viu o sorriso divertido no rosto dele, que acompanhava o andar dela. Ela então voltou a olhar pra frente e mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio.

-Vá se foder, senhor Malfoy. – Ela gritou irritada.

-Isso só me faz te amar mais. – Ele gritou em resposta com o tom de voz divertido.

Ela não olhou pra trás de novo. Se não, veria que ele estava de verdade se divertindo com o nervosismo dela.

_N.A.: Eu postei dois capítulos num dia só. Eu não mereço um monte de reviews? [Carência mode off]_


	5. I'll get him hot, show him what I got

**I'll get him hot, show him what I got**

Ela assistiu à próxima aula particularmente desatenta à tudo. Quando Luna perguntou enquanto saiam da sala se podiam fazer o trabalho em dupla juntas Gina concordou, mas não sabia nem do que se tratava nem exatamente sobre o que aquela aula falava. Ela ficou pensando em uma maneira de escapar daquilo tudo, mas não encontrou. Não havia escapatória, ela teria que jogar o jogo dele.

-Seu marido vem te buscar? – Luna perguntou antes de saírem.

-Ele está parado ali – Ela apontou para um carro preto a alguns metros das duas. Havia um homem de cabelos pretos e óculos dentro e Luna olhou com estranheza.

-E quem é o outro?

-Quem?

-O que veio mais cedo te ver... Loiro...

Gina havia se esquecido deste pequeno detalhe: Draco, se é que esse era mesmo o nome dele, havia se apresentado à Luna como seu marido. Gina enrubesceu sem saber direito o que dizer. Ia começar a explicar quando Luna a interrompeu:

-Não se preocupe, também não acredito em monogamia. – disse ela, parando de andar.

Gina também parou e olhou-a ligeiramente surpresa.

-A mente humana não está preparada para isso – Luna complementou batendo com o indicador na têmpora.

-Er... Tchau, Luna.

-Até amanhã – a amiga respondeu sorridente.

Ela mal sentiu o beijo suave que Harry deu em sua bochecha quando entrou no carro. Tentava fazer parecer que tudo estava bem.

-Como foi a volta?

-Foi bem – mentiu com perfeição – Foi um pouco difícil relembrar algumas coisas, mas acho que devagar eu volto ao ritmo.

-Você é muito esperta... – Ele acariciou o joelho dela com a mão que não estava no volante – Logo vai voltar a ser a melhor aluna.

Ela riu e deixou-o tocando seu joelho. Em silêncio admirou sua própria capacidade de mentir. Na verdade, chegava a ser assustador. Encostou a testa no vidro do carro e observou as ruas passarem ao seu lado. Tudo nelas tão calmo e certo e era tudo mérito do trabalho árduo de Harry em combater o crime naquela cidade. Ele era um herói e ela, que já não era nem nunca fora a melhor pessoa do mundo mentindo para ele. Ela devia se sentir mal por isso.

O carro parou, ela desceu e entrou em casa correndo, não esperando para dar as mãos à Harry como costumava fazer. Entrou no banheiro à passos rápidos e se trancou lá. Encarou o enorme espelho sobre a pia dourada. Era uma casa ricamente ornamentada, graças à boa posição econômica de seu marido. Não era aquele rosto sardento que devia se refletir no espelho. Ela chorou observando a si mesma desmanchando-se em lágrimas. Ela não era boa o suficiente para ele e ainda o enganava. Quem era essa pessoa no espelho? Ela chorou pela primeira vez depois de tudo. De seus olhos saiam gotas de consciência pesada e medo que transbordavam de seu corpo já esgotado por essa tortura psicológica que era manter um segredo tão perigoso. E as coisas ainda nem haviam começado. Harry bateu à porta.

-Está tudo bem?

Ela chorou mais algumas lágrimas para lavar a alma de uma só vez.

-Gina? – ele bateu mais uma vez na porta, seu tom de voz era preocupado.

Ela estava sendo fraca, e sempre detestara esse lado em si mesmo. Sempre fez questão de mostrar-se forte e de uns tempos pra cá havia esquecido disso. Mas agora ela seria uma nova pessoa e resolveria esta situação sozinha. Lavou o rosto e secou as lágrimas. Depois se encarou uma última vez no espelho. Ela faria o que fosse preciso para reverter a situação a seu favor.

Harry já batia impaciente na porta quando ela finalmente abriu a porta. Ele a olhava confuso e ela o abraçou com força, chegando a fazê-lo tombar um pouco para trás. Beijou-o com agressividade. Ele correspondeu com semelhante exaltação. Ela enlaçou-o com as pernas e ele deu alguns passos para trás chegando até a cama, onde se sentou enquanto ela agarrava com os dedos os cabelos pretos dele. Suas bocas separaram-se e enquanto ela tentava tirar a camisa dele e ele perguntou:

-Mas o que aconteceu?

-Só decidi que tenho que ser como antes – ela disse com a voz fraca.

-Antes? – Ele perguntou, mas o final da palavra foi abafado porque ele já estava beijando o pescoço dela.

-Antes de te conhecer.

Não exatamente antes de conhecê-lo, mas antes do que havia acontecido a ela para que se conhecessem. Ele sabia do que ela falava. E a beijou com suavidade no pescoço.

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou na cama vazia. Como era habitual, Harry já havia saído. Ela se trocou rápido, comeu alguma coisa que encontrou na geladeira e tomou um café para deixá-la mais dispersa. Ela iria à biblioteca pesquisar tudo que fosse possível. Queria encontrar uma maneira de derrotar seu inimigo, ou no mínimo ter alguma maneira de jogar contra ele, tornando a vitória dele pelo menos mais difícil.

Ela tinha um nome agora, Draco Malfoy. Talvez nem fosse o verdadeiro nome, mas era algo que ela tinha em mãos. Não encontrou nada sobre ele. Apenas o registro antigo de uma família muito rica de origem francesa que deixara a cidade há cerca de 20 anos. Eles tinham uma mansão na parte antiga da cidade que não fora vendida, mas estava abandonada. Pode ter sido pra lá que Gina havia sido levada. Ela anotou o endereço em um pedaço de papel e guardou. Talvez ela não pudesse ir até lá agora, mas podia mandar alguém ou coisa assim. Se a estavam vigiando, a área onde o casarão ficava provavelmente devia ser um dos lugares em que ela nem podia pisar sem causar suspeitas. Ela guardaria essa carta na manga e usaria o trunfo mais tarde, quando tivesse algum controle a mais sobre a situação, pois por enquanto ela mal sabia o que fazer com essas informações que nada tinham de garantidas.

Ficou alguns segundos apenas encarando os resultados de sua pesquisa. Ele era novo na cidade, seu comparsa dissera. Poderia muito bem ser da tal família Malfoy, ter deixado a cidade quando ainda era criança e agora ele retornava sabe-se lá por quais motivos. E por falar nisso, ela também tinha o nome do homem que conversara com Malfoy. Voz grave, mas ela não vira o rosto. Blaise. Não era um nome muito comum, se ele já era da cidade e tivesse sido preso seria ainda mais fácil descobrir a ligação entre os dois e consequentemente mais informações que pudesse usar contra eles.

Gina decidiu procurar nos jornais da cidade primeiro, segurando-se à esperança que o tal Blaise fosse da cidade, já tivesse sido preso e tivesse sido algo notório o suficiente para figurar nas páginas policiais.

Os nomes com esse nome envolvidos em crimes eram Blaise Morgan, Blaise Patrick Holmes e Blaise Zabini. A família Zabini habitava na parte antiga da cidade também e a mãe dele era uma conhecida viúva negra, cuja guarda do filho já fora inclusive questionada (levando-o pela primeira vez às páginas dos jornais), mas no fim das contas ele foi mesmo criado por ela. Já fora preso por assalto à mão armada (primeiro em um banco, depois em um casino) por duas vezes em uma cidade próxima, mas fora liberado por ter bons advogados. O caso obteve alguma atenção da imprensa local porque o modo como ele assaltou foi considerado cavalheiro e gentil. Coisa que só uma pessoa de classe seria capaz de fazer. Blaise recebeu a alcunha de Sir. Blaise, uma referência aos cavaleiros ingleses que a imprensa não hesitou em usar, já que ele cortejara uma das reféns do banco.

Gina não tinha dúvidas de que Blaise Zabini era o cúmplice de Draco Malfoy. Blaise Morgan cometera um crime passional e assassinara a mulher que o traía e Blaise P. Holmes era um homem que vendia produtos roubados. Só podia ser Zabini. O nome não era muito comum e Gina esperava que fosse ele mesmo, se não estaria sem nada nas mãos para jogar.

O fato mais interessante que encontrou sobre o tal Blaise Zabini é que quando ele foi preso, fora acusado de ser parte de uma espécie de gangue ou máfia chamada "Os comensais da morte". Gina não conteve um risinho quando leu o nome. Quanta pretensão... De qualquer modo, eles eram conhecidos por tatuar seus membros com imagens significativas de hierarquia e importância dentro do grupo. Ele não tinha tatuagens. Não foi provado seu envolvimento com o grupo.

Ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa. Isto era muito interessante. Pesquisou mais sobre a organização criminosa. Originou-se de um grupo de extermínio, daí o nome (que não deixava de ser ridículo). Posteriormente eles se subdividiram em uma extensa rede criminosa que cometia desde assaltos à tráfico de drogas e crimes contra o governo e se espalharam por todo o país. Funcionavam como uma espécie de máfia russa, e sob a influencia desta também tatuavam seus integrantes com desenhos significativos da hierarquia no grupo e sua função. Gina não tirava da cabeça que o Malfoy poderia fazer parte do grupo. Ela não tinha nenhuma razão específica para pensar assim, mas o assunto não saía da sua cabeça. Era uma intuição forte que ela não podia negar. Como não podia provar nada, tentou pensar em outras coisas mais palpáveis para incriminá-lo, mas teve que se concentrar no fato de que a vida de Harry e a dela estavam sob ameaça. Ela só poderia mostrar suas cartas quando tivesse algo forte e decisivo para por em jogo.

_N.A.: Obrigada pelas reviews! Sempre me incentivam. Continuem lendo e mandando reviews e falem o que vocês estão achando da história!_


	6. I'm not lying

**I'm not lying**

Ele se aproximou do mesmo modo que na vez anterior: sorrateiro e sem que Gina percebesse. Quando deu por si, havia um homem loiro gesticulando do lado de fora da janela. Ela pediu licença ao professor educadamente, mas sua expressão havia se fechado quando saiu da sala.

Draco Malfoy disse sem demonstrar um sentimento sequer:

-Sexta feira, não saia de casa e não deixe seu marido fazer o plantão noturno.

O homem girou e começou a andar na direção contrária da mulher com quem acabara de falar. Ela tinha perguntas a fazer. Ele não podia simplesmente sair sem que ela tentasse lhe arrancar alguma informação.

-O que você vai fazer? – Ela perguntou, seguindo-o a passos rápidos.

-Não é obvio? Vou fazer coisas que seu marido não gosta que eu faça.

-Mas onde você vai?

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou te dizer? – Ele lançou-lhe um olhar irônico, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela já caminhava ao lado dele e fechou a cara de novo.

-Olha aqui, você precisa me dizer alguma coisa sobre você ou me falar mais sobre o que você faz! Você vem aqui e quer me pedir pra fazer as coisas, ameaça a minha vida e a do meu marido... Você acha que é fácil eu confiar em você?

Ele olhou para baixo com um sorriso torto no rosto. Continuou andando, e ela o seguindo.

-Você não tem que confiar em mim. – Finalmente ele respondeu, depois de alguns segundos. – Você tem que me temer.

Finalmente Draco parou. Estavam no amplo estacionamento na frente do prédio em que Gina estudava. O lugar estava deserto. Ele se encostou em um carro preto e esperou que ela falasse. Gina também estava parada, ao lado dele.

-Pois eu não tenho medo de você. – Ela disse cruzando os braços e postando-se em frente a ele.

Ele riu.

-Você não tem medo de mim?

-Não.

-Então porque até gaguejava quando eu falava com você? E porque muda de postura quando me vê?

-Eu não faço isso! – Ela disse num tom mimado. – Eu ajo normalmente...

-Não age não... Eu vejo como você muda.

-É mais por raiva – Gina tentava se justificar.

-Raiva? Porque? Você devia se sentir grata porque eu não te matei.

-Você não seria capaz...

-Como você tem tanta certeza? – Draco cruzou os braços também e a encarou.

-Psicologia básica – ela respondeu, como se a resposta fosse satisfatória. – Não é preciso nem estudar pra entender.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença. Valeria a pena ouvi-la desferir besteiras embasadas nessa estupidez que ela estudava.

-Certo. O que a psicologia diz de mim?

O tom era de provocação. Gina aceitava o desafio proposto. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha também e o encarava com uma pose que impunha alguma grandeza.

-Você deve ter sido rico. Talvez ainda seja. Não sei porque você começou a roubar, mas é provavelmente por causa de alguma outra questão que não seja necessidade. Você tem bons modos e fala de um jeito refinado e sempre me trata de uma maneira relativamente cuidadosa, se levarmos em consideração que eu sou sua vítima. Até o seu andar entrega que você tem uma origem sofisticada.

Gina observou o rosto dele desmanchar-se. Por um milésimo de segundo ela jurou ter visto uma expressão de surpresa, por ela estar dizendo nada mais que a verdade, talvez. Mas logo o rosto dele tomou feições hostis. Ela não se deixou intimidar.

-Também não é por comodidade que você rouba. Você nem gosta do que faz. Faz porque é obrigado e eu vejo isso no jeito que você despreza o que faz, usando sempre de ironia. Eu também acho que você não me mataria. Porque você me tratou com cuidado quando você podia fazer o que bem entendesse comigo. Você nem usa sua arma. Nunca nem sequer a mostrou pra mim. Posso dizer que você talvez nem goste de tocá-la, já que você só insinua pra mim que está com ela, mas nunca me apontou, quando isso seria uma ameaça bem mais eficiente. Talvez seja uma lembrança ruim que você tenha a respeito de armas de fogo que te façam agir desse jeito.

Draco permaneceu parado, os braços cruzados a encarando com um olhar mortal por alguns segundos.

-Análise interessante – Draco disse com desdém. – Mas não é nada de mais. Também posso dizer coisas sobre você, e não preciso estudar psicologia pra isso.

-Como eu disse, é psicologia elementar, bastante difundida. Qualquer um com cérebro consegue perceber que você não representa ameaça nenhuma.

-Então porque você ainda se submete ao que eu quero?

Ela sentiu suas orelhas queimarem, seu rosto estava vermelho. Ela sentia algum medo dele, isso era mais do que óbvio. Ela não devia ter dito o contrário a ele mais cedo. Um homem estranho que lhe ameaçava... Ela o obedecia por prudência e um pouco de temor.

-Eu mesmo posso responder. – Ele prosseguiu, com sarcasmo na voz – É claro que você é uma mulher que foi criada de maneira independente. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu com você, talvez alguma violência, e você se sente dependente do seu marido. Acho que o que aconteceu com você te causou um trauma. Por isso você agia com tanto medo, mesmo sabendo que você _pode _se defender sozinha. Você não conseguiu reagir do jeito que queria quando essa coisa ruim te aconteceu e por essa razão você sempre espera que Potter te salve. Eu vi a sua impaciência nos seus olhos quando ele não chegou, naquele primeiro dia. Você podia ter chamado a segurança do lugar, mas preferiu esperar seu herói. Isso é deprimente, além de tudo, sabia? Você se apega a ele também porque ele é um homem bom, mas isso também é muito frustrante pra você, porque ele parece perfeito e você, obviamente não é, ou não estaria aqui conversando comigo.

O rosto dela também mudou lentamente. Ela ficava ainda mais vermelha e quando ela ia protestar ele prosseguiu.

-Você tem medo de mim e não porque é porque eu sou perigoso. Mas ainda assim eu vejo como você se submete ao que eu ordeno porque você gosta de alguma coisa em mim. – Draco descruzou os braços finalmente e os estendeu na direção dela, tocando os lados dos braços dela. - Acho que sou uma coisa tão diferente de você que eu te fascino. O seu mundo é todo certo e você fica presa no medo que tem de mim, medo que você sente porque eu sou tão mais humano do que todo mundo que você conheceu.

Gina ficou poucos milésimos de segundo perdida nos olhos cinza que a encaravam tão severamente. Depois descruzou os braços e afastou de si as mãos geladas de Malfoy, tentando não pensar na reação que toque dele a havia causado.

-É um absurdo você falar em humanidade.

-E onde está a humanidade em ser perfeito? Seu marido é uma frustração pra você, porque como todas as outras pessoas no mundo, você tem defeitos também. Por isso você voltou a estudar. Você queria primeiro se afastar dele e esquecer o quão perfeito ele é, em segundo lugar você quer alcançar um meio de ser perfeita em alguma outra coisa, talvez pra provar, não sei se pra você mesma ou pra todo mundo, que você também pode ser tão boa quanto ele.

-Isso é absurdo. – Gina respondeu, parecendo indignada.

-Não é absurdo, é verdade. É a sua _psicologia_. – ele pronunciou a última palavra com desdém – E eu aprendi numa mesa de poker.

Ela nunca sentiu tanta raiva dele. Queria esbofeteá-lo, e se possível arrancar daquele rosto maldito aquele sorriso nojento de escárnio, mas ela ficou sem reação. Paralisada pela raiva, os músculos de todo o corpo tensos porque ela simplesmente queria matá-lo mas seu cérebro dizia que não devia fazer isso. Seria prová-lo certo. Ainda que a falta de reação dela também provasse, de certo modo, que ele tinha razão.

Ele entrou naquele carro em que estava encostado e deu a partida. Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar remoendo o fluxo de raiva que lhe perpassava todo o corpo. Ele deu ré para sair da vaga do estacionamento e só então ela se moveu, virando-se de lado para ver o veículo saindo. Ela ligou-se de repente de que tinha a placa do carro como informação. Olhou fixamente para ela e tentou memorizar a série de números e letras. Draco manobrou o carro de modo a lentamente postar-se ao lado de Gina.

-Não adianta decorar a placa. Ela é falsa. – Draco disse a ela.

-Tanto quanto sua indiferença ao que eu te disse? – retrucou ela entre dentes.

-Não... a placa é tão falsa quanto a sua indignação com o que eu disse.

Ele parecia muito tranquilo, frio até demais. Ela se perguntou o que se passava por trás daqueles olhos gelados. Porque ela tinha uma certa convicção do que dissera, afinal, baseara-se mesmo no básico da psicologia de que ela tinha conhecimento. Enquanto ela visivelmente tentava não admitir que na verdade ele tinha razão, ele agia friamente, como se ela sequer houvesse chegado perto de atingi-lo. Mas ela sabia que o havia tocado de alguma forma. Ela só não podia ler muito bem naquele rosto esvaziado de emoções _como_ ela o havia balançado.

-Não se esqueça de não deixar o Sr. Perfeito ir trabalhar amanhã.

Logo após ter dito a frase, ele saiu com um acelerar de motor, deixando Gina para trás.

Pouco mais de uma semana depois, a linguagem corporal dela dizia tudo que ele precisava saber. Ela estava com os ombros caídos e os olhos eram inexpressivos quando entrou no carro. Gina sentou-se silenciosamente e esperou calada e encarando o nada até que ele falasse algo.

-Muito bem, seu maridinho nem sequer apareceu!

-E só ficou sabendo do estrago que você fez no outro dia – ela respondeu sem reagir à provocação dele.

-Posso saber o que você fez pra conseguir manter o senhor justiceiro dentro de casa?

-Comemoramos nosso aniversário de casamento, que foi interrompido pelo meu sequestro. Eu disse que já estava recuperada do trauma, que merecíamos uma comemoração e que era um bom dia pra comemorar. Ele disse que não podia, que tinha que trabalhar e eu insisti. Ele cedeu. Ficamos em casa com uns amigos. – Ela disse abatida.

-Espero que tenha feito isso com mais animação do que o modo com que está falando comigo agora.

Ela não respondeu. Ao invés, perguntou apaticamente:

-Então, quer que eu o segure em casa mais uma vez? Que dia?

-Gosto da sua disponibilidade, mas eu espero sinceramente que você tenha sido mais convincente com o seu marido.

Por orgulho e para ter o gosto de vê-la admitindo derrota, Draco queria chegar ao ponto de fazê-la admitir que o que ele dissera dias atrás estava certo.

-Não se preocupe, com ele eu sou muito mais calorosa – respondeu ela, ácida.

-Isso tudo é porque você finalmente descobriu que era tudo verdade o que eu disse?

Ela não respondeu. Era mais ou menos por isso. Ela tinha finalmente admitido para si mesma, depois de um processo de aceitação que durou quase tanto quando aqueles dias sem ver Draco Malfoy, que ele dissera coisas que tinham sim, um fundo de verdade. Os sentimentos dela estavam muito próximos do que Malfoy havia descrito.

-Quando você quer que eu faça Harry ficar em casa? Amanhã?

Ela voltou ao assunto, fazendo-o sorrir. Estava mais do que claro que os argumentos dele haviam deixado Gina derrotada. Ele tinha razão e era bom saber disso.

-Amanhã. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios.

-Certo. – Ela desceu do carro e bateu a porta com força. – E não adianta rir porque eu sei que o que eu te disse é verdade também.

Ela admitira derrota. Ele devia sorrir com escárnio, e sorriu. Mas ela pode ver que, contrastando com o sorriso, os olhos dele aceitaram que ela também tivera razão.

Ela sorriu, eliminando de si mesma toda a tristeza que sentia ao tomar consciência de que ele dissera verdades que ela não queria encarar. Saber que tinha razão, mesmo que ele também tivesse, era a motivação que faltava para por em prática o plano que tinha em mente de derrubá-lo e entregá-lo de bandeja à Harry. O melhor de tudo é que agora ela sentia-se dotada de poder suficiente para armar uma estratégia que a mostrasse completamente longe dessa rede de mentiras em que caíra. Ela só precisava de mais alguns encontros, e em breve Draco Malfoy estaria na cadeia.

_N.A.: Muito obrigada por ler! __Quero ver bastante reviews, já que eu estou tendo muito trabalho pra escrever e esse é o único pagamento que recebo em troca__. Quero saber o que estão achando da história, da trama, da relação do Draco com a Gina e da Gina com o Harry. E calma, prometo que no próximo capítulo vai ter um pouco mais de ação entre Draco e Gina! ;) E olha, eu não sei quando vou atualizar o próximo capítulo, porque apesar de ter o prazo de quinze dias, vou viajar e não sei se vai dar pra escrever lá ou como vão ser as coisas. Mas não se preocupem, assim que eu voltar vou correndo terminar o próximo capítulo pra postar!_


	7. I wanna roll with him

**I wanna roll with him**

Gina ganhou novo fôlego para adentrar a história, ganhou algumas respostas, mais curiosidade e até compaixão por Draco quando soube o que realmente levara Malfoy à entrar na vida que ele demonstrava tão claramente não gostar.

Porém, anteriormente, por mais duas outras noites Gina fora surpreendida pela presença sorrateira de Draco Malfoy ao seu lado. Ela foi com ele até o carro, porque ele disse que era um lugar mais privativo, e ela como sempre tentava arrancar informações dele, sem sucesso. Tinha que jogar com todas as suas cartas e se arriscar a irritá-lo (o que não aconteceu), mas era o preço a se pagar pelo troco que daria nele mais tarde. Para alcançar seu objetivo, precisava saber mais sobre ele e confirmar as informações que já tinha sobre aquele homem misterioso.

Sua vontade de conseguir prová-lo culpado de alguma coisa se esvaía lentamente a cada vez que ele ignorava solenemente as perguntas invasoras dela. Ela se perguntava se conseguiria quebrar o gelo, já que tentara de quase tudo para fazê-lo falar e nada funcionava. Ele também estava determinado a não entregar nada sobre si, se ela conseguisse quebrar a barreira de silêncio construída ao redor dele mesmo seria pela persistência dela. Mas o destino deu uma ajuda, porque se dependesse dela, mais algumas tentativas frustradas e ela acabaria desistindo.

Ele estava diferente. Bateu nervoso na janela da sala, coisa que ele não fazia. Ele preferia ser visto por ela, agia como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, mas naquele dia ele corria contra o tempo. Ela o ouviu e saiu da sala. Ele disse a ela ali mesmo tudo que ela precisava saber para afastar o marido do lugar de ação dele no dia seguinte. Ele sempre buscava alguma discrição quanto a isso, mas naquele dia ignorou sua própria regra de evitar falar sobre suas _atividades_ perto de estranhos e aquilo chamou a atenção de Gina. Mesmo sabendo que havia algo errado, ela decidiu ir atrás dele quando ele girou nos calcanhares e foi embora a passos largos em direção ao seu carro, no estacionamento ao lado do prédio onde Gina estudava.

-Porque está me seguindo, Potter?

-Porque você está apressado? - O tom dela era petulante.

-Não é da sua conta e eu não vou te responder, mesmo que faça mais milhares de perguntas irritantes como as que você sempre faz.

Ela ignorou o que ele disse.

-Eu tenho o direito de pelo menos tentar descobrir o que te deixa tão apressado, afinal você me mantém refém!

-Potter, vá embora.

Draco fechou a porta com mais brutalidade do que fazia, deixando Gina parada do lado de fora. Ela correu, deu a volta no veículo e antes que ele saísse com o carro, já em funcionamento, ela entrou e fechou a porta. Com uma freada brusca ele parou o movimento lento que o carro já fazia, impulsionando ambos para frente. Ele a encarou e falou num tom quase gritado:

-Saia daqui e vá embora, Potter! Eu já te disse!

-Pois eu não vou sair daqui. - Ela disse, colocando o cinto de segurança.

Ele fazia o movimento contínuo de bater com o indicador de uma mão no volante. A outra mão estava agarrada firmemente ao volante, tanto que os nós dos dedos estavam ainda mais brancos do que o normal. Ela viu que algo sério devia estar acontecendo, mas preferiu desconsiderar os sinais de nervosismo dele. Impulsivo como ele demonstrara ser, se alguma coisa fugia do controle dele, ele acabaria se desestabilizando e seu rígido silêncio perante as perguntas inconvenientes acabariam.

É claro que ela devia estar louca em ignorar os perigos de se andar com um cara como ele, mas ela estava tão determinada a provar pra quem quer que fosse que não era uma mocinha indefesa, que esqueceu que não só ele era perigoso, como a vida dele também. E agora ela acabara de dar um passo a mais para dentro da vida que ele tinha.

Ela soube um segundo depois que ele desatou o cinto dela com a intenção de fazê-la sair que não deveria ter entrado naquele carro. Dois homens enormes usando capuzes que não permitiam que seus rostos fossem identificados abriram as portas. Um pelo lado de Draco, outro pelo lado de Gina. O homem pelo lado de Draco o retirou do carro pelo colarinho da camisa e o atirou ao chão. O outro fez o mesmo com Gina, mas ao invés, puxou-a pelos cabelos. Ele a deixou jogada no chão e deu a volta para falar diretamente com Malfoy. Ela pode ver, por baixo do carro que ele era atingido por pontapés nas costelas e no rosto. Céus, porque esse estacionamento era sempre deserto? As pernas do homem que havia retirado Gina do carro já haviam contornado o veículo e agora acertaram um chute nas costas do homem caído ao chão. Draco não revidou nem gritou.

-Espero que não tenha esquecido da sua dívida com a gente! - um dos homens disse a Malfoy.

Gina ainda estava imóvel no chão observando a cena paralisada. Embora sentisse que podia sair dali correndo, ela só conseguia pensar que precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudar Draco.

Malfoy não respondeu à provocação. Virou a cabeça e por baixo do carro cruzou o olhar com o de Gina. Os olhos estavam brilhantes de lágrimas doloridas que tentava conter e gritavam para Gina: vá! Saia daqui. Ela poderia aproveitar o momento de distração dos dois desconhecidos, mas e se Draco não ficasse bem?

-Você se lembra do prazo que te demos, certo? Quer que aconteça com você o mesmo que aconteceu com seu papai?

Draco continuou encarando Gina e virou com dificuldade o corpo em direção a ela. Em posição fetal ele formou com a boca a palavra "corra", sem emitir som. O lugar era mal iluminado, mas ela veria a qualquer custo, ele se preocupando com ela, afinal. Ela é que não deveria se preocupar se ele ficaria bem, mas não podia evitar. No entanto, ouvir, segundos depois, a voz convicta dele deu a ela forças para confiar nele. Ele ficaria bem, ela pensou. Pelo menos era isso que ele tentou passar para ela. Ela levantou-se lentamente depois de ouvir a voz fraca mas muito confiante dele dizer:

-Cale a boca, não fale do meu pai!

-Você está muito corajoso, Malfoy! Nos desafiando...

O preciso som do movimento de pés batendo contra algo sólido - o corpo de Malfoy - foi ouvido e finalmente ele soltou um gemido de dor. Gina ignorou esse som e saiu pela direção oposta. Andou abaixada até que saísse da vista dos homens, depois correu. Correu para dentro do prédio e subiu ao banheiro imediatamente. Abriu a porta com tanta força que a batera na parede. Havia um espelho em frente a ela. Viu que sua aparência estava lamentável, mas não era o momento para se recompor. Foi em direção à janela e a abriu com cuidado, evitando chamar atenção dos homens lá embaixo. Ela havia notado antes que esse banheiro do segundo andar tinha vista para o estacionamento, mas precisou subir na pia para ver o carro de Malfoy, que estava exatamente debaixo daquela janela. A cena toda só podia ser vista dali. Não se ouviam sons, mas o movimento deles indicava que estavam indo embora. Gina pôde ver parte do corpo de Draco estendido no chão. Queria correr para lá e ver o que lhe havia acontecido, mas os homens ainda não haviam deixado completamente o estacionamento. Entraram em um carro verde escuro e saíram. Gina não conseguiu enxergar placas, mas o modelo era comprido, talvez um sedã? Ela se amaldiçoou por não saber nada de carros. Talvez se soubesse mais detalhes conseguiria investigar, mais tarde quem eram. Só depois que o carro desapareceu no portão é que Gina deixou o banheiro feminino e desceu as escadas tentando ser tão rápida quanto as batidas de seu coração estavam.

Só agora, depois do susto maior ter passado ela percebeu que tinha uma dificuldade em correr porque seus braços e pernas estavam ralados. Sua calça rasgara no joelho e nos lados de uma das coxas e isso atrapalhava sua locomoção, sem contar a ardência nos machucados. Mas ela estava bem, se comparada ao Malfoy. Ele estava desacordado no chão, com a aparência de uma pessoa morta, embora ela ainda não tivesse visto nenhuma. Ela tentou verificar se ainda havia pulso no pescoço dele, mas os dedos dela estavam tão gelados e trêmulos que ela não achara o local certo e não conseguiria sentir, de qualquer maneira. Abaixou então o rosto para tentar sentir o ar saindo das narinas dele. Ela quase sorriu ao constatar que ele estava vivo. Mas tinha que agir rápido, não tinha tempo para sorrisos aliviados. Com algum esforço, conseguiu carregá-lo para o banco de trás do carro. Arrastou-o para dentro e tentou acomodá-lo o melhor possível. Ele emitia sons de dor enquanto ela o tocava. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Sentou-se no banco do carro e deu partida no carro. Ainda se lembrava como dirigir? Desde que se casara com Harry praticamente só ele dirigia. Ela pisou no acelerador e, com certo custo conseguiu controlar o carro antes de sair do estacionamento. Ela passou pelo portão se perguntando quase com indignação como uma faculdade tão movimentada tinha um estacionamento tão deserto e desprotegido.

Questionamento maior se deu quando ela parou à porta de um hospital. Ele precisava de cuidados, mas lá ela precisaria falar dos ferimentos dele e os próprios que ela tinha no corpo, teria que falar o nome dele o dela também... Teria que dar muitas explicações e responder à muitas perguntas se o levasse para lá. Arriscaria. Cuidaria, ela mesma, dele. Mas para onde o levaria? Sua casa não era um possibilidade. Tão pouco a de sua família. Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. Só um lugar vinha a sua mente.

* * *

Quando ele acordou, seu primeiro reflexo foi esticar o braço em busca do maço de cigarros sobre a pilha de livros que ficava ao lado do colchão em que dormia. Ele sabia que estava em casa, o cheiro de poeira era inconfundível e a maciez nobre e confortável do colchão era um luxo bastante raro que não poderia encontrar em outro lugar com o mesmo cheiro de abandono, principalmente se considerasse que estava diretamente no chão, sem uma cama para sustentá-lo.

Mas ao fazer seu movimento habitual duas coisas aconteceram. Primeiro: ele percebeu a dor que mal o permitia respirar e se mexer ao mesmo tempo, isso quase imobilizou seu braço, que também doía, mas não tanto quanto suas costelas. Segundo: ele percebeu que seu movimento doloroso desencadeou, em um canto do quarto, um movimento brusco. Com a vista embaçada e ofuscada na escuridão, sua primeira impressão é de que era fogo, mas não era. O movimento era mais vivo e, julgou ele, mais fatal que fogo. Então ele levou automático a mão à cintura e não encontrou seu revolver. Estava desarmado e os passos chegavam próximos. Ela se abaixou, o rosto preocupado entrou em foco nos olhos de Draco. Era Gina Potter. Só então ele se lembrou das últimas coisas que lhe aconteceram. Ela continuou encarando-o com a testa franzida de preocupação, mas não disse nada. Parecia não saber o que dizer.

Então, ele prosseguiu com o movimento que iniciara logo que acordara. Ela só observou o braço dele se estender em direção à pilha de livros e pegar o cigarro. Ele trouxe o maço ao seu próprio peito e virou-o, sacudindo-o fracamente até que um cigarro saísse de lá. Levou-o à boca e depois esticou o braço novamente, dessa vez para pegar o isqueiro.

-Merda... - ele disse, o cigarro movendo-se junto com os lábios dele - Eu só fumava quando bebia.

Ele deu uma risada fraca de desgosto quando percebeu que seus dedos não conseguiriam realizar o movimento para acender o isqueiro. Então estendeu-o em direção a ela para que ela acendesse o cigarro para ele. Ela demorou um segundo para entender tudo, ainda olhava para ele como se ele fosse uma assombração e então acendeu o cigarro pra ele.

Ele tragou profundamente e alguns segundos depois soltou a fumaça para baixo com um canto da boca, como se toda a dor tivesse passado quando a fumaça invadira os pulmões dele. Draco fez força com os braços para pôr-se sentado. E então encostou-se na parede atrás de si.

Ele a encarou enquanto tirava o cigarro da boca.

-Você me deve algumas explicações. - afirmou ele, inquisidor.

-E você me deve a vida.

Draco riu com o canto da boca. Isso já acontecera antes, foi o que ele deu a entender, e ele sabia que sobreviveria à surra. Não era nada demais, ela devia saber. Eles só queriam realmente lembrá-lo da dívida, já que aparentemente ele desaparecera enquanto _arrecadava_ mais dinheiro para pagá-los.

Ela sentou-se no colchão também. Draco notou que ela sentou-se com uma das pernas esticadas, ao invés de dobrá-la. A calça jeans estava rasgada, mas ela a havia dobrado. A perna estava bastante esfolada até a altura dos joelhos, mas os ferimentos estavam limpos. Um dos braços dela também estava esfolado. Ela havia se machucado também.

-Você devia ter me ouvido - disse Draco apontando para a perna dela.

Ela devia tê-lo ouvido da primeira vez que ele o mandou sair do carro. Pôs nele olhos castanhos manchados por uma sombra. Draco tentou clarear a mancha sombria que ele não gostara de ver tirando o brilho dos olhos dela, sempre tão vivos, como ele observara antes:

-Eu levei alguns chutes a mais porque você estava ali. E outros porque você sumiu. Mas pelo menos você foi esperta e saiu da segunda vez que eu te mandei ir embora.

Ela só se sentiu pior com o que ele dissera. E ainda não conseguira formular nenhuma frase completa para dizer. Agora ela estava até o pescoço envolvida nessa história e nem sabia se o plano que tinha antes dessa noite de entregá-lo seria mesmo uma saída. Ela só conseguia pensar em como escapar, mas se afundava cada vez mais na areia movediça em que se jogara. Ficou o observando fumar até que as palavras saíram de sua boca de maneira inconseqüente e impensada.

-Essa casa é mesmo sua...

-E como é que você sabia como chegar até aqui?

-Andei investigando.

-Potter não tem nada a ver com isso, tem?

-Harry? É claro que não. Ele não sabe de nada.

Ele julgou que ela estava sendo sincera.

-Certo... - ele tragou mais uma vez.

-Porque com uma casa tão grande você fica aqui no sótão? Você é muito pesado, ainda bem que existe aquele elevador antigo!

-É um lugar onde posso ficar sem ser notado pelos vizinhos. E a visão daqui é privilegiada.

Ele apontou com a cabeça uma janela alta e ampla sob a qual havia uma plataforma de madeira no chão. A mansão ficava na parte antiga da cidade, que era ligeiramente mais elevada do que o resto do local. Lá preferiam se instalar as tradicionais famílias ricas do passado. Subindo na plataforma era possível ver grande parte da cidade, toda a rua e um pouco das casas dos vizinhos. Eram mansões de estilo antigo e estavam decadentes, mas não tanto quanto esta, que fora completamente abandonada por anos, até Draco Malfoy voltar.

A mansão, como Gina notara, era enorme. Ela perdeu as contas, mas pelo que se lembrava haviam cerca de vinte quartos e muitas salas. Ela procurara em todos os cômodos um lugar para acomodar Draco e cuidar de seus ferimentos, mas a maioria dos quartos estava vazio e empoeirado. Ela encontrou a sala onde fora deixada na primeira vez que pisara naquele lugar e sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar daquele dia. Mas Gina não se deixou abalar pela sensação ruim e continuou procurando até encontrar, no último andar, uma espécie de sótão, todo em madeira e bem menor, mais limpo do que a maioria dos quartos da casa onde havia um grande colchão branco no chão, encostado à parede e em frente a ele, havia uma mala de viagem fechada a chave. Havia algumas pilhas de livros espalhadas pelo chão, mas de maneira organizada, uma poltrona alta e uma mesa de canto onde haviam algumas garrafas e uma caixa vazia de comida chinesa entregue em domicílio. O lugar era exatamente como ela imaginava que seria um esconderijo, só que mais limpo. Junto com um banheiro em baixo da escada que levava a esse cômodo aquela era a única área que parecia habitada. Gina surpreendeu-se em ver aquele casasão inteiro sendo mal utilizado. Deitou Draco, com extrema dificuldade, sobre o colchão. Já o havia arrastado do carro até o interior da casa e suspirou de alívio ao encontrar um elevador de ferro em perfeito funcionamento, embora rangesse alto, a deixando aflita.

Embora tivesse desistido do hospital, passara em uma farmácia e comprou analgésicos e material para fazer curativos. Ligou para Luna, pedindo que guardasse sua bolsa e os cadernos que haviam ficado na faculdade e depois ligou para Harry. Inventou a desculpa suficientemente convincente de que iria com alguns amigos novos da faculdade a um cine-clube que realizava sessões especiais de madrugada. Disse que iria assistir a uma série de documentários a respeito da mente humana, o tema da semana do cine-clube que inventara. A mentira não transparecera em sua voz, talvez apenas um nervosismo que podia ser facilmente explicado pelo fato de que era a primeira vez que teria de retomar suas atividades sociais desde que voltara ao curso de psicologia. Felizmente, Harry não perguntou nada a respeito e ela pode voltar ao carro e rumar para a Mansão de Malfoy cujo endereço ela havia decorado quando pesquisou a respeito da vida de Draco.

Ela não tinha a menor experiência em fazer curativos. Desabotoou a camisa dele e ele murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível. Gina limpou com antisséptico as feridas abertas dele, algumas na costela e uma no rosto, do lado esquerdo da testa. O abdome dele estava ligeiramente inchado. Ela achava que podia ser uma costela quebrada, mas não havia como ela saber ao certo. Ela passou uma pomada para dor nos hematomas que ladeavam o tronco dele. Ela estava abismada com a covardia de dois seres humanos espancarem dessa maneira uma pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse um chantagista e golpista como o Malfoy. Ela tentou tirar a camisa dos braços dele, mas inconscientemente ele reagiu a isso e agarrou um dos braços dela. O que estava ferido. Mesmo que ele não tivesse posto muita força no gesto, as feridas no braço de Gina ardiam. Então sentou-se na poltrona no canto do quarto e começou a cuidar dos próprios machucados. Foi quando ele acordou.

Agora ela o viu terminar o cigarro e colocar a ponta do cigarro em um cinzeiro de prata aparentemente caríssimo que também estava sobre a pilha de livros.

-Porque eles fizeram isso com você?

-Porque devo dinheiro a eles, você não ouviu?

-Não me leve a mal, Malfoy, mas eu não sou burra. Você tem uma casa dessas, que deve valer muito dinheiro e se mete numa coisa perigosa dessas?

-Você anda bisbilhotando muito a minha vida, Potter. - ele estava irritado em descobrir o quanto ela sabia.

-Bisbilhoto porque eu preciso saber com quem estou lidando!

Como uma criança mimada que acha que tem razão ela cruzou os braços, pensando ter se justificado.

-Você acha que está brincando e que esse é simplesmente um jogo. Mas não é. Tem coisas sérias acontecendo e envolvem a minha vida e a de outras pessoas.

Ela o encarou séria. Viu todo o desespero com que ele falava. Era mais do que um jogo e era mortal, principalmente pare ele.

-Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. - falou Gina calmamente - Eu quero saber como você veio parar nisso. Eu sei que você não quer isso pra você.

-Não pense que vai me ajudar, Potter - ele disse com raiva.

-Eu não quero ajudar, só quero entender.

-Também não sei se você vai conseguir entender! - agora _ele _agia como uma criança mimada.

Ela o olhou com olhos de "confie em mim".

-Está bem... Você quer saber como vim parar nesse inferno? - o tom dele era ríspido.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Meu pai era muito rico, essa mansão é só uma amostra do poderio econômico que minha família tinha há muito tempo atrás.

Gina conteve um sorriso. Seu esboço de teoria sobre Malfoy começava a tomar forma e ganhar contornos de realidade.

-Só que houveram crises políticas e econômicas que atingiram meu pai. E então ele se envolveu com os Comensais da Morte, lavando dinheiro para eles e financiando os crimes deles. Era um negócio lucrativo e fácil. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas meu pai acabou se envolvendo mais mais fundo nisso do que devia. Ele não pretendia viver no crime pra sempre, tinha um nome a zelar, mas não conseguiu deixá-los. Ele foi atacado e quase morto, não fosse minha mãe ter conseguido encontrá-lo logo depois que ele levou os tiros. Nós abandonamos tudo por aqui, meu pai foi dado como morto e eu passei o resto da minha infância na França, onde minha família ainda tinha alguns parentes.

Draco endireitou, com uma careta de dor, suas costas contra a parede atrás de si. Gina investigava no rosto dele vestígios de mentiras, mas não encontrou. Ela não compreendia porque ele estava sendo sincero assim.

-Mas eu era um adolescente idiota e na primeira oportunidade que eu tive fui parar nos Comensais também. Eu fiquei meio sem perspectiva de futuro e por isso quando me provocaram para entrar, porque souberam que eu era filho do Lucius Malfoy, eu achava que aquilo seria grandioso e que eu me daria muito melhor que meu pai. Eu confesso que eu também tinha ambição de recuperar a fortuna da família e parecia tão fácil, já que eu não teria que fazer nenhum trabalho sujo... Eu era um dos grandes. Apesar do meu pai ter sido quase morto por eles mesmos, havia um certo respeito pelo nome e por algum dinheiro que restou. Mas as coisas ficaram feias quando descobriram que meu pai estava vivo e eu tive que deixar o grupo. Comprei a liberdade dele e da minha mãe. Mandei os dois pra um lugar bem longe onde eles não seriam encontrados. Mas precisei ficar aqui pra pagar pela minha própria liberdade. E claro, pra pagar o preço caro de se trair os comensais.

-Você traiu os comensais?

-Os caras que você viu são de uma gangue pequena e inimiga. Eles me emprestaram dinheiro pra pagar pela saída dos meus pais do país e eu dei a eles informações. Ainda preciso pagar minha dívida pra poder ir embora, por isso estou rodando o país, você sabe...

-Roubando...

-Sim, roubando. Mas só até pagar minha dívida e sair daqui.

Gina ficou em silêncio um minuto.

-Então você tem a...

-... a tatuagem?

-É, o símbolo dos comensais...

-Tenho... Por enquanto. Um dia ainda vou me livrar disso.

Gina observou-o dobrar a manga da camisa. A tatuagem ficava exatamente onde ela havia tentado tocar para lhe retirar a camisa, ainda quando ele estava inconsciente. Ela inclinou-se ligeiramente em relação a ele quando ele esticou o braço em direção a ela. Um crânio circulado por uma cobra. A tinta era tão escura contra a pele pálida dele que dava a sombria impressão de movimento. Gina esticou a mão e tocou a marca na pele dele. O braço dele estava quente e a mão dela gelada. Ela contornou com os dedos o desenho, de repente se distraindo com a ideia de que fora tão fácil saber tudo que ela viera tentando descobrir por tanto tempo. O olhar dela encontrou o dele e ela interrompeu o contato bruscamente, atirando a mão para longe dele como se tivesse levado um choque.

Gina levantou-se, levou a mão ao bolso traseiro da calça e entregou a Draco um comprimido analgésico.

-Tome esse remédio e vamos ao hospital.

Ele a encarou sem entender o porque do ato repentino.

-Não precisamos ir ao hospital.

-Precisamos. Eu acho que tem uma costela quebrada aí. - ela apontou para o peito dele. - E esse remédio não vai segurar sua dor por muito tempo.

-E porque não me levou ao hospital antes?

-Pra evitar perguntas.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha, impressionado.

-Está aprendendo rápido as regras do jogo.

Ela corou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ele colocou o comprimido na boca e engoliu-o a seco. Ele se agarrou à mão estendida e apoiou seu peso nela para se levantar.

-E depois vamos comer, - acrescentou ele, inclinando-se em direção à mala de viagem, abrindo-a com uma chave que tirara do bolso e retirando de lá uma camisa - estou morrendo de fome.

Ela o ajudou a vestir a camisa tentando ignorar o desconforto do contato com ele. Draco abotoou a camisa devagar, encarando Gina. Que diabos os dois estavam fazendo?

-Ótimo, eu também estou faminta. - Disse ela, na tentativa de dispersar o ar estranho de indesejada intimidade e segredos revelados que pairava entre eles.

* * *

_N.A.: Desculpem a demora pra atualizar, eu tava viajando. Espero que tenham gostado da ação e ela não para por aí. Esse capítulo foi um pouquinho mais longo, mas foi uma delícia de escrever e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Nem preciso dizer que quero ver muitas reviews. Eu sou carente de uma resposta de vocês, então façam o favor de mandar review nem que seja pra chingar! Obrigada por ler e voltem sempre!_


	8. A hard pair we will be

**A hard pair we will be**

Gina não tirava os olhos do revólver. Já tocara nele naquela mesma noite ao tirá-lo da cintura de Draco para cuidar dos ferimentos deste, mas ela mal sentira que estava fazendo isso, pois agira rápido e sem pensar muito.

Agora, era outra a situação. Draco segurava a arma pelo cano, oferecendo a Gina a coronha. Talvez oferecer não fosse a palavra certa, mas ela de qualquer modo teria que aceitá-la. Precisou de alguns segundos. Segundos em que fitou com um temor inexplicável aquela arma. Ela nunca tocara em uma arma, exceto na ocasião de hoje, não gostava delas, não gostava que seu marido as levasse pra casa, mesmo que fosse necessário e ela tinha absoluto pânico só de _pensar_ que teria que segurar uma entre seus dedos.

-Anda logo com isso!

Ela estava sentada no banco do motorista, ele no do passageiro. Ela insistira para dirigir pelo menos até o hospital, em cuja porta estavam parados. Agora ele empurrava o revolver em direção a ela. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele objeto, tão próximo a ela.

-Meu braço está doendo e eu tenho uma costela quebrada, você pode andar rápido?

Os dedos dela se agarraram lentamente à coronha. Com um certo tremor, ela pegou a arma e a trouxe para perto de si. Era pesada, mais muito menos do que ela pensou que fosse. Draco saiu do carro e rumou para o hospital. Ela ficou sozinha com aquele revolver. Ele confiara nela por um instante, ela ainda não entendia as razões que o levavam a fazer isso. Era simples de se ver que ele acabara de abdicar do poder que a mantinha calada e obediente. Talvez ele agora confiasse nela porque ela havia salvado sua vida. Mas ele demonstrara claramente que não temia aqueles homens, então ela não sabia se considerava ter a arma em suas mãos um sinal de gratidão ou de outra coisa.

Gina suava frio em ver o objeto metálico sobre seus joelhos, aninhado como um bebê. No entanto, ao pensar que aquele era um símbolo de poder sobre a situação, algo na arma a seduziu. Talvez fosse o brilho negro do metal, talvez fosse o fato de pertencer ao homem que a chantageava, talvez tenha sido algo violento dentro dela que estivesse adormecido com a convivência com Harry e que despertava agora que ela estava nessa situação que a fazia sentir esse turbilhão de emoções furiosas. Os minutos se passavam e Draco não voltava. Seus dedos foram lentamente se aproximando do revolver. Com cautela sua mão envolveu firmemente a coronha e seu dedo indicador posicionou-se próximo ao gatilho. De repente, ela não estava mais assustada com aquele gesto que ela já repugnara. Ao erguer o objeto e posicioná-lo em sua mão, tudo parecia certo e sob controle. Ela poderia acabar com Draco agora mesmo, poderia voltar a viver tranquilamente com Harry sem ter que dizer que era mentirosa e sem esperar a volta de Draco para atormentá-la.

Ela ficou sentada por muito tempo, esperando no carro e segurando-se à arma com tanta vontade que o sangue se esvaiu de sua mão. Draco aproximou-se do carro. Ela podia acabar com tudo ou mesmo mudar o rumo desta história. Ele abriu a porta, sentou-se e a olhou.

Seus dedos afrouxaram-se e ela estendeu o braço em direção a ele. Embora seu cérebrou, ou seus instintos gritassem que ela não devia fazer isso, ela fez tudo que o rosto calmo dele pedia: devolveu-lhe a arma.

-Onde vamos comer? Estou morto de fome.

Ela não respondeu, deu a partida no carro se amaldiçoando por ter jogado fora uma oportunidade de por fim nessa tortura psicológica que era viver esse tempo todo mentindo para Harry. Ela devia ter tido a coragem pra fazer o que podia ter feito. Porém o ódio a si mesma não durou muito.

-Acredita que eu falei pro cara que eu tinha sido assaltado? – ele riu da ironia

Ela riu. Ele conversava com ela como se fossem amigos. Não poderia te-lo matado. E não conseguiria chantageá-lo, não era boa em ameaças. Gina certamente se perderia se estivesse no comando e a verdade acabaria chegando a Harry. Seu plano atual era melhor, e estava tudo dando certo, de qualquer maneira. Draco já até confiava nela, já lhe dissera mais coisas sobre si mesmo. Era uma questão de tempo até que conseguisse colocá-lo na cadeia.

-Era mesmo uma costela quebrada?

-Não. O médico nem tirou um raio X pra verificar, - disse ele com desprezo - só me recomendou repouso e mais analgésicos.

-Errei no meu diagnóstico. – ela disse, sem olhar para ele.

-Não se preocupe, você tem que saber cuidar da mente e não do corpo.

Ele olhou para ela, e ela correspondeu ao olhar preferindo o silêncio a dizer alguma coisa. Não podia responder àquele olhar de cumplicidade palavras. Continuou guiando em direção a um restaurante a que não ia fazia muito tempo, desde antes de conhecer Harry.

-Não...

O restaurante não era muito longe do hospital e pelo que ela se lembrava, ficava aberto até tarde, todos os dias. Ela costumava ir até lá com seus irmãos quando sua mãe e seu pai viajavam. Claro que a mãe dela não confiava naquela quantidade de meninos cuidando de uma menina, mas quando era extremamente necessário viajar com o marido por causa de obrigações do trabalho político dele, ela era obrigada a deixar sua única filha sob os cuidados dos irmãos. Eles não cuidavam muito bem dela, e ela gostava. Era bom ter um descanso da super proteção da mãe. Os irmãos ficavam fora o dia todo, aproveitando a ausência materna e os dois mais velhos só voltavam tarde da noite. Como todos ficavam mal alimentados durante todo o dia, costumavam ter fome somente altas horas da madrugada, quando os filmes bons – e proibidos pela mãe – já tinham acabado de ser exibidos na TV. E então, iam a esse restaurante, próximo à casa onde moravam e comiam tudo que a mãe não os deixava.

-Um hambúrguer, por favor. – Gina pediu ao garçom.

-Pra mim também. – Draco pediu – e batatas fritas.

-E coca-cola – acrescentou Gina.

-Pra mim uma cerveja.

-Você não pode beber, está sob efeito de medicação.

Ele fez cara feia, mas não discordou quando ela pediu coca para ele também.

O silêncio pairou sobre a mesa.

Gina saiu da mesa e foi ao banheiro. Depois de usar o banheiro e ajeitar os cabelos, olhando no espelho o quanto estava suja e descomposta. Lavou o rosto e tentou se aprumar, mas sorriu ao ver no espelho uma imagem parecida com a de tempos atrás, a menina que era mais como um moleque e brincava com os irmãos mais velhos. Recordou então das madrugadas com os irmãos ali. Ela sentia falta deles, só mantinha contato próximo com Rony, que era amigo de Harry também. Ela lembrou-se que se não fosse por Rony ser amigo de Harry ele não a teria salvo do assalto e sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido com ela. Agora ela sentava-se numa mesa, em plena madrugada, com um cara que tentara seqüestrá-la, mas dera-lhe todas as chances de escapar. Ela sabia que não precisaria de Harry para salvá-la e queria, mesmo assim, que ele tivesse a salvado no primeiro dia dessa história, assim, tudo teria acabado muito mais rápido. Mas ela sentia-se bem em estar ali. Era estranho, muito estranho. Talvez fosse uma complexa síndrome de estocolmo que tivesse se desenvolvido com a qual não sabia lidar. Quanto mais se envolvia, mais simpatia sentia por Draco, mas também mais vontade de por seu plano em ação sentia.

Gina voltou à mesa e Draco também estava voltando para ela. Ela sorriu com simpatia para ele. Em uma noite, mudara a relação com ele de medo para uma relação parecida com amizade. Esperaram sem trocar palavras até que o garçom, um rapaz que, pelo que Gina se lembrava, parecia muito com o dono do local, trouxe os pratos. Gina não hesitou em começar a comer, Draco também não se demorou muito. Rapidamente haviam acabado com seus hambúrgueres. Ambos só deixaram por último o refrigerante e as batatas fritas.

Draco fisgava algumas com o garfo e as levava à boca enquanto Gina tomava mais um gole da bebida.

-Satisfeito? – ela perguntou.

-Sim. Eu ainda queria a minha cerveja.

-A bebida alcoólica ia cortar o efeito do remédio e você reclamaria de dor o tempo todo. Você não pode beber enquanto estiver tomando essas medicações! É pro seu próprio bem!

Draco amarrou a cara.

-Você gosta mesmo de mandar, não é?

Gina corou. É claro que não.

-Ahn, eu esqueci, o sr. Perfeito é tipo um macho alfa em casa, certo?

-Não! – Gina respondeu quase convencendo de sua indignação

-Então hoje foi um dia especial, certo? Você me mandou pro hospital, me mandou não beber e esteve no comando o tempo todo.

Ela tinha os olhos brilhando de irritação.

-Você até pegou minha arma. – ele disse baixando o tom de voz.

-Isso não foi uma coisa boa!

-Não minta! Você bem que gostou de ter todo aquele poder nas mãos por um tempo...

-Não gostei não! Você sabe que eu não gosto delas... E tenho aflição de ter que... pegar... uma delas nas mãos.

-Isso pode ter sido no começo. Quando eu cheguei no carro não parecia que você estava nervosa. Estava até parecendo... confortável.

-Por que você está falando essas coisas? Você também parece não gostar de...

-Eu uso quando preciso e _porque _preciso.

Ele não concluiu sua frase, por fim. Queria dizer que na verdade ele nunca atirou em uma pessoa, que não teria coragem se precisasse matar alguém e que ele só usava aquele revolver estúpido para intimidar pessoas... as que se metiam no seu caminho quando ele precisava assaltar algum lugar. Na maioria do tempo, ele é que era intimidado por um revolver de calibre superior. Gina ainda não conseguira apreender que ele era muito mais vítima do que agressor.

Gina ficou em silêncio. Comeu mais uma batata e tomou mais um gole de seu refrigerante, com os olhos baixos. Por um momento, seus pensamentos quase se tomaram completamente de piedade por ele, porque ela entendera o que ele queria dizer. Ele era muito mais vítima de toda a situação e ela estava apenas fazendo drama, afinal ela se sentira mesmo bem com a arma nas mãos. Era perigoso e mais uma coisa descoberta no dia de hoje com a qual não sabia lidar, mas era verdade.

Sua irritação se esvaiu por completo quando ela o observou pedindo a conta e pagando. Gina levantou-se enquanto ele terminava de acertar as contas. Foi para o lado de fora e sentou-se num banquinho de madeira que ficava no passeio, em que costumava sentar-se com os irmãos e tentar acertar carros em movimento com as pedrinhas que achavam no chão. Ela repetiu a experiência. Escolheu uma pedrinha, mas não haviam carros passando. Draco chegou e se sentou ao lado dela. Mais alguns segundos se passaram, finalmente um carro veio. Ela mirou o carro e errou feio.

-Perdi a prática.

Ela disse, mais para si mesma do que para Draco.

Ele abaixou-se e pegou uma pedrinha também. Quando um carro passou, ele atirou-a e acertou na calota traseira. De imediato, sorriu com aquela ingênua vitória, mas logo fez uma careta de dor.

-Meu braço não está bom e eu sou melhor que você. – ele disse, quase sério.

-Se eu praticasse todos os dias, venceria você com os braços amarrados.

Ele riu.

-Você está me subestimando. – ela disse, sorrindo também.

-Talvez.

Mais uma vez, quando o silêncio voltou, ficou entre eles a estranha intimidade que não deveria ocorrer entre eles. E Gina suspirou com culpa por se sentir mais leve e quase feliz perto desse quase desconhecido. Se sentia melhor ali do que perto de Harry.

Ele entrou no carro e ela o seguiu. Ele dirigiu até a casa dela. Ele sabia exatamente onde era e isso já não surpreendeu Gina como deveria.

-Então... eu devo fazer o que você me disse?

-O que? – ele nem se lembrava do que o fizera ir procurá-la. Ele nem mesmo se lembrava de que tinha ido procurá-la e nem porquê. Tudo fluía tão bem e naturalmente entre eles, nem parecia que ela era uma espécie de... refém.

-Manter Harry em casa...

-Ah, sim!

Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela, que estavam inquietos, indo dele para a fachada da casa em frente a qual estavam parados. Cada vez que os olhos dela voltavam para ele, depois de terem olhado para a casa em que ela morava, voltavam mais brilhantes. Draco não sabia porque brilhavam tanto, mas aqueles olhares úmidos o atraíam mais do que deviam e quando deu por si, suas mãos estavam ao redor do rosto dela. Ela já não se assustou com o toque dele. Ele não demorou mais que um segundo para tocá-la também com a boca. Mais rápido do que Gina esperava, ele a beijou com mais força e intrusão do que em qualquer um dos beijos que compartilharam antes. Ela não tentou resistir porque as mãos dele rápido estavam em seu pescoço e logo enroscadas em seus cabelos. Ela até esqueceu que estava na porta da casa em que vivia com Harry. Draco tinha uma suavidade ao beijar que a atraía mais para o beijo. E quando ela já estava completamente envolvida no ato, mãos, boca e pensamento, Draco ficou mais agressivo, como se avisasse que ela não podia se separar dele... E eles estavam presos naquele momento, sem querer encontrar saídas. Ela desejou beijá-lo para sempre, ele queria que não acabasse. Porque quando se separassem... tudo mudaria. No entanto, como uma advertência de que estavam indo longe demais, seus próprios corpos resolveram traí-los. Gina apertou forte demais a costela dele. Por instinto, a dor o fez afastar-se, mas a mente dele o fez esticar o braço e puxá-la de volta antes que as bocas estivessem longe demais, porém, seus dedos apertaram o braço ferido dela, fazendo com que ardesse e ela tivesse que repelir o toque de Draco.

Suas bocas não estavam mais unidas, só o pensamento.

Ela abriu a porta antes de pensar. E antes de falar ele pensou bem.

-Faça o que quiser quanto ao Potter.

* * *

Gina foi direto para o banho, depois pôs seus pijamas de mangas compridas. Desse modo, Harry não veria as feridas e ela não teria que responder a nenhuma pergunta de resposta desagradável.

Ele estava dormindo, não acordara quando ela chegou. Ele a abraçou, ainda adormecido, quando ela deitou-se ao lado dele. Culpada por enganá-lo, ao ver-se presa naquele abraço que fazia arder as pernas e braços esfolados o sentimento perdeu a força. Gina não dormiu porque sempre que tentava acalmar os pensamentos o suficiente para dormir, eles se agitavam, voltando a focarem-se no que havia acontecido no carro. Ela tentava não pensar nos motivos para terem feito aquilo, nem no que aconteceria em consequência daquilo. Podia inclusive analisar psicologicamente o que levara os dois a agirem daquele modo, mas não queria. Ela não queria justificar um erro com uma teoria, só porque aquilo a faria se sentir menos culpada por não se sentir tão culpada quanto deveria. Aquele beijo não a deixou dormir.

Harry levantou-se para trabalhar, deixando um beijo no pescoço dela. Gina fingiu estar dormindo até que os sons dele dentro de casa tivessem se extinguido. Não teria coragem de olhar nos olhos dele e agir normalmente depois de ter beijado, e dessa vez com vontade, um outro homem, que seu marido por um acaso detestava. Ficou na cama até mais tarde do que o normal. Não tinha apetite, nem vontade de se levantar e seus pensamentos nunca se concluíam e voltavam sempre no tempo, parando no momento em que as mãos de Draco tocaram seu rosto e revivendo toda a cena até que ela deixasse o carro. Ela se lembrou que olhara nos olhos dele, mas não conseguia se lembrar do que havia visto dentro da névoa cinzenta.

Não demorou muito e descobriu que não levaria a nada esperar que conseguisse organizar seus pensamentos, porque ela não conseguiria organizá-los e se conseguisse isso não mudaria nada do que aconteceu. Então ela decidiu se levantar e fazer algo de útil. A coisa mais produtiva que poderia fazer era começar a redigir o relatório que queria sobre Draco Malfoy. Se pensasse mais no momento em que se beijaram, não conseguiria ser tão imparcial quanto precisava ser. Com a maior frieza possível, detalhou tudo que sabia sobre ele, sua origem, suas atividades e concluiu rapidamente aquelas páginas. A primeira parte de seu plano estava concluída. Embora tivesse poucas informações sobre ele, eram suficientes para incriminá-lo, e então ela poderia se livrar dele rapidamente. E da culpa que sentia por não sentir remorso por tê-lo beijado.

Gina telefonou para Luna e marcaram um encontro em um restaurante perto da universidade sob o pretexto de que esta devolvesse a bolsa de Gina. Entregou à amiga as páginas escritas à mão e deu também todas as instruções necessárias para que seu plano se concluísse com sucesso. Luna não fazia mais perguntas do que era necessário e não chegava à inconveniência com os poucos questionamentos que fazia, tinha uma personalidade amiga e confiável. E, era a única pessoa conhecida o suficiente para que ela pedisse um favor desse e desconhecida o suficiente para ela não ter vergonha de pedir. Elas almoçaram juntas e Gina recebeu sua bolsa que havia ficado com Luna.

-Muito obrigada, Luna!

-Pode confiar em mim...

-Eu confio.

Gina não estava tão certa disso, mas foi embora deixando com ela todas as possibilidades de se livrar do peso das mentiras que contava. E da culpa que sentia por querer mais uma vez estar junto de Draco Malfoy.

Harry telefonara. Dizia pra ela não o esperar para o jantar. Gina ainda não havia decidido se devia ou não fazê-lo ficar em casa. "Faça o que quiser quanto ao Potter" Parecia uma vontade inconsciente de Draco ser apanhado, talvez porque lhe daria prazer pensar que tinha uma espécie de envolvimento com a mulher de alguém que odiava. Mas também não deixava de parecer uma maneira de deixá-la no comando, para que ganhasse uma certa confiança nele. Isso também demonstrava que Draco se submetia às vontades dela e que ela podia fazer o que bem entendesse quanto ao destino dele. Tão diferente do homem que agora estava no telefone com ela. Céus, ela não podia analisar as pessoas assim, principalmente quando o caso era tão próximo e ela seria tão parcial. Decidiu que não faria nada. Já havia produzido seu relatório e agora não podia ir na direção contrária. Despediu-se de Harry mandando-lhe um beijo, como resposta a um eu te amo.

Já havia escovado os dentes e se preparava para trocar-se e dormir. Gina foi fechar as cortinas do seu quarto e viu um carro, o carro dele, na porta de sua casa. Draco Malfoy? Ali? Merda, o que ele queria? Correu até a porta da frente, passou pelos jardins correndo e entrou no carro.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? Está louco?

Draco não respondeu com palavras, mas com certeza o que ele disse com atos significava "Sim, estou louco". Agarrou-a, beijou-a e não obteve rejeição por parte dela. Eles voltaram no tempo para o dia de ontem, os acontecimentos tomando o rumo que deveriam ter tomado anteriormente. A boca dele já não se contentava em ficar junto dos lábios dela, a queria inteiramente. Logo suas mãos também iam pelo corpo dela, enquanto a boca se concentrava no ponto estratégico que era o pescoço. Gina sentia seu coração disparar e seu corpo enviava mais sinais de que queria tanto quanto Draco. As mãos dele queimavam por baixo de sua blusa e sobre sua pele. Se havia uma competição entre o fogo que vinha do corpo dele e o gelo que vinha da mente dela, o fogo ganhou e dominou-a. Logo ela já estava lutando a favor do fogo contra o que restava de sua consciência e as armas que usava eram suas mãos, que atacavam o cinto dele. Ela gemeu com a mordida que levou na orelha e tentou se posicionar sobre os joelhos de Draco, mas o espaço curto do carro não permitiu que ela se encaixasse sobre ele e ela ainda bateu as costas no volante.

Luzes se acenderam na vizinhança e sua mente se esfriou de repente, congelando-a no movimento que fazia de tentar ficar sobre ele.

-Aqui não, Draco.

Ele olhou pra onde ela mirava e entendeu.

-Então, onde?

Os olhos dele foram para a casa dela, é claro.

-Não! Na sua casa.

Gina voltou para o banco do carona, ele deu partida no carro enquanto ela se sentava abraçando os joelhos. Pensamentos que beiravam o arrependimento prévio passavam pela mente dela. O carro andava rápido, mas não o suficiente para que ela não se arrependesse se eles demorassem mais.

-Acelera esse maldito carro. - Gina ouviu-se dizer.

As palavras escaparam de sua boca, bem como tudo isso havia escapado de seu controle. Ele pisou fundo no acelerador e rápido já estavam estacionados à porta daquela enorme casa abandonada. Draco deixou a chave na ignição e dessa vez ele passou por cima de Gina, a beijando. Abriu a porta com uma mão enquanto a outra já estava por baixo da blusa dela novamente. Ele saiu do carro, puxando-a junto de si e bateram no portão enferrujado da propriedade. Um rangido se fez quando ele se abriu, e logo estavam dentro da casa, a porta ficando aberta. Gina viu uma escada e ia por lá, quando Draco a agarrou por trás.

-Por aí não - ela sentiu o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço, e logo os lábios dele deslizavam ao longo do pescoço, parando na parte superior das costas sardentas dela, ainda cobertas pela blusa.

Ela se virou para ele e eles tombaram sobre os degraus. Ali ele tirou sua camisa e segurou Gina pela cintura. Com as pernas enlaçou a cintura dele enquanto ele a conduziu até o elevador antigo. Aos rangidos do elevador se adicionaram os sons da respiração pesada de ambos. Gina tirou a própria blusa e voltou as mãos para o cinto da calça dele, e depois para o zíper. As mãos dele deslizavam pelas pernas de Gina e quando foram para a parte interna das coxas dela, ela tirou as mãos de dentro das calças dele para desabotoar a própria calça. Finalmente chegaram ao último andar e entraram no cômodo que fazia de quarto, ele a puxava para mais perto de si enquanto andavam, as mãos ao mesmo tempo tirando as calças dela e apertando as nádegas de Gina. Livraram-se do sutiã e caíram sobre o colchão, ela por cima dele, fazendo-o gemer com dor, uma vez que na queda ela acabou batendo com o braço sobre a costela machucada dele. Desta vez, a dor não o fez se afastar, ele apenas deixou que ela se encaixasse sobre ele e impusesse seu próprio ritmo. Uma das mãos tentava tirar de sua frente os longos cabelos vermelhos que impediam que eles vissem o rosto um do outro. No comando, ela arranhou o peito branco de Draco quando ele passou a ficar por cima, os dois tentando com urgência obter alguma satisfação. O ritmo era de desespero e pressa. A respiração de ambos acelerava-se gradualmente, e Draco assistia seus movimentos deixarem Gina com o rosto cada vez mais rosado. Ela não conseguia conter gemidos e isso o fez pensar em uma só coisa: precisava fazer que ela gozasse. O contorno dos lábios dela enquanto sons de prazer saíam daquela boca rosada... Mais um, dois, três movimentos e e ela chegou a um ápice, cravando as unhas com força nas costas dele, e quase ao mesmo tempo, ele, com um suspiro alto. Quando se separaram, Gina ficou calada sentindo consigo mesma seu coração desacelerar aos poucos e ele se deitou ao lado dela, observando o modo como ela havia ficado tão rosada.

Os dois permaneceram deitados com os corpos relaxados por algum tempo. Ele acendeu um cigarro e ela pensou em como sentiu falta de fazer sexo de verdade. Ela havia trepado com um marginal procurado por seu marido, mas e daí? Ela devia sentir remorso? Ela devia se sentir mal com isso? Não sentiu o mínimo arrependimento enquanto esteve deitada naquele colchão, tão confortável. Ela sentiu-se melhor consigo mesma. Sentia-se tão bem quanto não se sentia a muito tempo, ela estivera tão entediada com a maneira morna com que Harry a tratava. Era bom sentir-se em chamas novamente.

_N.A.: Vejam, uma cena de sexo! Gostaram? Mereço review por ela? #chantagem Mereço, né? Me conta o que vocês acharam de tudo, tá? Obrigada e voltem sempre._


	9. No, he can't read my poker face

**No, he can't read my poker face**

Ela encarava o teto em silêncio por muito tempo, depois, sem aviso, se sentava, se cobria com o lençol e começava a mexer no cabelos. Draco observava. Ela os desembaraçava com os dedos, e sempre pedia pra ele apagar o cigarro. Ele ignorava, ela insistia, argumentando que isso ia deixar cheiro de cigarro no cabelo dela. Ele se sentava também e soprava a fumaça diretamente no cabelo dela. Ela sempre o encarava com olhar mortal e ele ria. "Harry vai desconfiar" ela dizia. "Quero mais que ele descubra." Ele só podia estar brincando, ela pensava. Mas no fundo, sabia que ele não brincava. O que ele dizia era sério. E ele repetia todas as vezes que ela se deitou naquele colchão.

No começo, Gina saía logo depois que Draco dizia aquilo. Se vestia e ia para casa, tomava banho, comia alguma coisa e esperava Harry chegar - o que demorava bastante - e procurava não pensar em nada. Apenas sentia o bem estar que lhe ocorria, ignorando qualquer indício de arrependimento. De que ela tinha que se arrepender? Harry não descobriria nada, de qualquer modo.

Depois, ela começou a demorar mais na velha mansão. Como ela sempre escolhesse noites em que Harry demoraria a voltar para casa, um tempo fazendo a mais fazendo coisas boas - ou más - não faria mal algum a ninguém. Além, é claro, do mal que já era por si só estar naquela mansão. Eles conversavam depois que Draco a desafiava mais uma vez a ficar ali. Ela tentava levar a conversa para algo mais - ou menos - racional. Perguntava sobre o passado, sobre a casa, sobre a família Malfoy, mas sem mencionar o futuro. Era doloroso demais pensar que teria que se separar dele, mesmo que ela soubesse que seria mais rápido do que ele imaginava.

Doía pensar que Gina voltaria para aquela sua vida parada de antes. Por isso, aproveitava ao máximo todo prazer que podia ter com Draco. No entanto, ele sempre trazia algum desconforto àquele colchão tão macio, repetindo: Fique aqui, não vá embora. Às vezes, ele nem dizia isso com palavras. Só a puxava de volta quando ela ameaçava sair e a fazia ficar mais. Mas não o tempo que ele queria que ela ficasse. Gina tinha o coração partido por ter que ir embora, mas também partiria-se o coração se ela ficasse.

No último dia, ele disse mais do que as poucas palavras que costumava pronunciar. E mostrou-se, muito mais vulnerável do que ela podia imaginar. Tão vulnerável que ela sentiu-se mal em deixar que os fatos tomassem o rumo que ela havia planejado anteriormente. Tão vulnerável que ela sentiu como se precisasse de se expor um pouco também.

Naquele dia ela não se levantou de repente, nem mexeu nos cabelos, nem se enrolou nos lençóis. No último dia, ela começou a se vestir rapidamente. Mas parou quando seu olhar encontrou o dele, que já a fazia se sentir nua de qualquer maneira. Faltava vestir a calça, mas a deixou no chão, onde estava, e se deitou no peito dele, coisa que nunca fizera.

Ouvia as batidas do coração dele enquanto sentia os dedos dele afagarem seus cabelos.

-Eu gosto da cor do seu cabelo. É um vermelho... vivo.

Ela sorriu. Continuou ouvindo o coração dele bater, num ritmo leve.

-Você não vai fumar?

-Você não gosta que eu fume, não vou jogar a fumaça em cima de você.

-Não é que eu não goste que você fume... – ela gostava desse hábito comum e incorreto dele – Eu só não quero que o cheiro da fumaça faça algumas perguntas surgirem... – ela não queria falar o nome do marido, não hoje - Mas você pode fumar.

Ela ouviu o clique do isqueiro e logo a fumaça invadia suas narinas. Ela gostava do cheiro de cigarro, porque sempre que via alguém fumando por perto, lembrava-se de Draco. Não que ele cheirasse a cigarro. Ele tinha um cheiro de roupa limpa fortemente mesclado com algum aroma forte que ela não conseguia identificar. Ela gostava do cheiro de cigarro porque ele sempre fumava depois que transavam. Era um cheiro que remetia Gina à satisfação. Hoje, só hoje, ela queria muito que o cheiro impregnasse em seu cabelo e que Harry descobrisse, que fizesse perguntas e ela acabasse tendo que confessar que tinha um amante – obviamente ela não revelaria sua identidade – ela gritaria ou choraria, se conseguisse forçar suas glândulas lacrimais a formarem lágrimas de uma maneira convincente, e diria que precisava de um tempo. _Naquele dia, _sem um motivo, ela compartilhava com Draco a vontade de que a infidelidade fosse descoberta.

-Quero que ele descubra, Gina.

O coração dele acelerava um pouco, ela ouviu. Gina apertou com força os braços em volta dele. Ele acariciou o braço dela, onde antes ela estava machucada. Não haviam mais feridas nos dois, só cicatrizes. Talvez com as feridas abertas Gina sentisse arder o braço quando ele lhe tocava e isso talvez pudesse dar a ela forças para tornar aquele último dia não uma despedida, da qual só ela tinha ciência que estava acontecendo, mas um até breve, complementado por planos delirantes de fuga.

-Eu não me importo tanto assim.

-Com o que?

-Não me importo se Harry descobrir. – confessou.

-E só agora você me diz isso? Se eu soubesse disso antes, não precisaria evitar seu pescoço.

Ela riu. Eles riam muito quando estavam juntos, porque ele sempre tinha uma coisa idiota para dizer sobre a situação. E ela adorava esse senso de humor bobo, mas ligeiramente corrosivo.

-Certo, eu te deixo morder ou fazer o que quiser com meu pescoço.

Ela se levantou, trocando sorrisos com ele.

Ele se encostou na parede atrás dele e apagou o cigarro em um cinzeiro sobre a pilha de livros ao lado do colchão. Eles trocaram um sorriso com os olhos. Gina puxou os cabelos para o lado, oferecendo a Draco o pescoço. A expressão no rosto dele indicava muitas intenções, mas ele não fez nada mais do que pousar os lábios com suavidade na curva do ombro, depois o hálito quente subiu pelo pescoço e parou na orelha.

-Fica aqui.

Ele levara muito a sério o que ela dissera sobre não se importar tanto assim. Ela recuou. Draco puxou-a de volta e a beijou na boca por menos que um segundo porque Gina já havia se afastado de novo. Ele acendeu outro cigarro, tragou longamente e soltou a fumaça com raiva para cima, mas ela já estava de pé, vestindo a calça. Ele queria gritar, e antes que sufocasse, começou a falar num tom muito mais elevado do que jamais usara com ela.

-Que inferno! Você é a única coisa boa que tem na minha porra de vida e você nem considera o que eu penso. Você só se importa em magoar os sentimentos do Potter. Ele nem liga pra você!

Ela não queria brigar. Gina só queria que hoje tudo desse certo. Mas não era exatamente assim que ela reagiu.

-Você não tem o direito de sentir ciúmes, Malfoy! NÃO TEM! – Ela abotoou a calça e ficou de pé. - E eu não me importo se o Harry não liga pra mim, eu tenho os meus motivos pra ficar com ele.

-Porque ele te salvou daquele assalto? Não seja ridícula, Potter! – Draco gesticulava amplamente com o cigarro nas mãos, a fumaça ao redor dele tornava a cena mais dramática - Arrume um motivo decente pra justificar a sua dependência dele!

Ela terminou de abotoar a calça e lançou a Draco um olhar de piedade. Ela não queria que a discussão tomasse aquele rumo.

Gina se sentou novamente no colchão.

-Eu sou dependente dele porque ele me salvou. Acho meu casamento ridículo porque eu não sei se eu amo ele de verdade. – A expressão no rosto de Draco abrandou-se e ela prosseguiu – Eu só estou com ele porque ele é um homem bom, e porque eu me sinto muito grata a ele, todos os dias por ele ter me salvado naquele dia.

-Pelo jeito você não se traumatizou com quem te agride. Olha só com quem você trepa!

-Não seja infantil, Draco! – Gina parecia à beira das lágrimas – Você não sabe de nada!

Ele não esperava essa reação. Gina levantou a blusa.

-Olha essa cicatriz. – Ela apontou para uma marca debaixo do braço, na altura do coração, mas na lateral das costelas. – Foi um tiro que eu levei. Eu tive sorte, mas se não fosse por Harry...

Draco estendeu o braço para tocar a cicatriz, e Gina se mecheu sobre o colchão para sentar-se de frente para ele, ajoelhada entre as pernas esticadas dele. Draco tocou quase com cuidado demais a cicatriz, os dedos frios fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-Então é por isso...

Isso explicava porque ela havia se submetido a ele, se ela era tão capaz de se defender quanto dizia ser. Explicava a dependência ao Potter. Explicava porque não queria magoar o marido. Draco já havia se arrependido de agir infantilmente. Mas admitir isso era uma coisa fora de cogitação, mostrando que ele era mais infantil do que imaginava que fosse. Ele só não concordava com o fato de não poder sentir ciúmes dela. Ele tinha o pleno direito de achar que ela era mais dele do que de Potter. Pensava isso sem perceber que Gina não era um objeto e que muito menos pertencia a alguém.

Para mostrar o que restava de seu orgulho estúpido, Draco cruzou os braços e encostou-se de novo à parede. Gina o encarou de um jeito que ela sabia que Draco não conseguiria resistir. Fez um biquinho e seus olhos castanhos de repente pareciam comandá-lo completamente. Ele a abraçou, e puxou as pernas dela para um lado do corpo dele. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços enquanto ele afagava as costas dela com o cigarro aceso entre dois dedos.

"Certo." Gina pensou "Já disse a ele muito. Já que depois de hoje ele não vai mais me ver, acho que posso dizer um pouco mais."

Gina escorregou um pouco no colchão de modo que seu ouvido ficasse à altura do coração dele, novamente. Suas mãos agora estavam nas costas dele enquanto ouvia o coração dele bater em ritmo tranquilo.

"Só um pouco mais. Não vai fazer diferença agora."

-Eu gosto de você.

Gina ouviu o coração dele mudar o ritmo. Batia mais devagar agora. Quase no mesmo ritmo do beijo que ele logo deu nos lábios dela.

* * *

A verdade é que ela sabia que não duraria tanto tempo, por isso permitiu-se ter aquela aventura com Malfoy. Era errado e Harry não merecia, mas ela também não se arrependia por aquilo, já que tudo teria um fim hoje. Foram quase três semanas de libertação física e porque não, mental? Quebrar as regras, ficar do outro lado do jogo depois de sempre jogar no time de Harry era bom.

Ela não podia negar que aprendera que a vida não era preta e branca. Descobriu que ela mesma era tão cinza quanto os olhos de Draco. Ela não queria se arrepender, embora pensar em Draco, e não em Harry, a fizesse quase se arrepender de tudo.

Gina chegou em sua casa vazia e foi direto para o quarto. Abriu o guarda-roupas e tirou do alto do armário uma caixa. Depositou-a sobre a cama e abriu a bolsa. Tirou de dentro dela uma camisa de Draco que surrupiara. Cuidadosamente dobrada, ela a colocou na caixa que continha uma carta da mãe e do pai que ganhara no seu aniversário de vinte e um anos e um baralho com que costumava brincar com os irmãos quando eram crianças. Antes de fechar a caixa e guardá-la novamente, sentiu mais uma vez o cheiro de Draco. Como um criminoso com alguma psicopatia, guardara provas de seu crime consigo, para relembrar-se, quando precisasse, de que um dia o cometera. Depois, entrou debaixo do chuveiro quente para limpar-se de todas as outras evidências. Tirou o sangue nobre dele que havia debaixo de suas unhas e o cheiro dele do seu corpo. Mas ainda haviam marcas pelo corpo dela e, se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia sentir os dedos dele tocando sua pele.

Estava terminando o banho quando Harry chegou. A água quente ainda batia contra sua pele, e ela ouviu Harry gritar da sala.

-Venha aqui agora, Gina!

Preocupada, Gina desligou o chuveiro e colocou o roupão. Se Harry estava gritando e com pressa suficiente para interromper alguma coisa que Gina fazia, algo sério devia estar acontecendo. Desceu as escadas prendendo os cabelos molhados. Chegou na sala e Harry estava ajoelhado calmamente no chão em frente à televisão. Ligou o aparelho e disse friamente:

-Você precisa assistir esse vídeo.

Harry entregou nas mãos de Gina o controle remoto e ficou de pé ao lado dela, que se sentara no sofá de frente para a TV.

-Vamos, aperta o play.

-O que você quer que eu assista? – Gina tentava manter a calma, mas estava preocupada de verdade.

-Aperta logo essa porra de botão!

Gina nunca vira Harry tão alterado. Agora via que ele estava com as roupas desarrumads, os cabelos mais despenteados do que costumavam ser e por trás dos óculos seu rosto estava ligeiramente avermelhado. Ele gritara de um modo insano, coisa que nunca fizera com ela, nem nas piores discussões. Gina apertou o play com a mão trêmula e ele saiu andando. Entrou no quarto e ela o ouviu abrindo armários.

Simultaneamente ao som de portas de armários sendo abertas e fechadas, imagens começaram a aparecer na tela da TV. Dois homens estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Um deles era Harry, com semblante sério. E o outro, agarrado aos braços da cadeira em que se sentava era... Draco Malfoy. Com uma expressão de ódio no rosto que deixara todo seu rosto tenso e o olhar maligno, Draco começou a falar, fazendo Gina, que assistia àquela imagem sem respirar, recuperar o fôlego.

-Eu comi a sua mulher, Potter.

Harry estava relaxado, não se deixou abalar pelas baixarias que acabara de ouvir. Naquele ambiente ele tinha vantagens. A sala de interrogatório tinha um espelho dupla-face, pelo qual as imagens foram feitas, que dava para uma ante sala na qual ele tinha todo o apoio de outros policiais. As pessoas que ele prendia iam para aquela sala desarmadas e Harry só tinha que contar com astúcia e um pouco de ajuda no ponto em seu ouvido para tirar das pessoas sentadas à sua frente as informações que queria.

-Muita gente que passa por essa sala fala isso.

-Mas aposto que poucos podem provar que realmente fizeram isso.

-O relatório anônimo que foi entregue à polícia disse que você tem ligações com os comensais da morte. – continuou Harry, ignorando as palavras do homem à sua frente. – Conte pra nós o que você sabe sobre eles e nós poderemos te dar alguns benefícios.

-Ela é bem safada, sabia? Aposto que não sabe como ela pode fazer qualquer coisa para o homem que faça ela gozar como eu fiz.

Gina deixou o controle remoto cair da mão. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

-O que você pode nos contar sobre eles, Malfoy? Nós podemos diminuir seu tempo na cadeia, podemos te dar uma cela especial, longe deles e de qualquer vingança que eles tentem contra você...

-Ela é uma ruiva muito gostosa. E todas aquelas sardas...

-Pára de falar sobre a minha mulher! A sua merda de vida está sendo decidida agora, você quer colaborar ou não?

-Ela tem um corte no pescoço. Nunca perguntei a ela, mas deve ter sido alguma cicatriz de quando ela era criança.

Harry estava perdendo a paciência. Gina assistindo àquilo, acabava de descobrir que perdera o controle da situação. Draco iria dizer tudo a Harry naquela gravação e isso fizera seu marido chegar em casa abalado desse jeito. Para testemunhar sua própria humilhação, Gina continuou assistindo as imagens na televisão.

-Você deve ter visto em alguma foto de jornal em que ela estava comigo. Nós aparecemos bastante nos jornais por prender pessoas como você. Agora vamos esquecer disso. Eu quero saber o que você tem a dizer sobre essa máfia da qual você faz parte!

-Não acho que nos jornais tenha uma foto da marca em forma de coração que ela tem na coxa direita, Potter.

Harry olhou nervoso para o espelho dupla-face.

-Nem da cicatriz que ela tem perto do peito. – Draco continuou.

O ódio escorria por seu rosto em forma de suor e o modo como ele falava era realmente ameaçador. Tão ameaçador quanto Draco estava Harry, com os punhos fechados por sobre a mesa.

-Ela me contou – sua voz era assustadoramente calma. – que a ganhou em um assalto que não terminou muito bem. Você a salvou e agora ela carrega a cicatriz, alguns traumas e _você_ até hoje.

-Do que você está falando? Como descobriu essas coisas? De onde você tirou...

-Da boca da sua querida esposa, é claro. Aliás, aquela boca já esteve em partes do meu corpo que...

-CALA ESSA BOCA! – Harry gritou, se levantando da cadeira.

Gina estava perplexa com a perversidade de Malfoy em dizer aquelas coisas. Ela devia ter esperado uma reação dessas, mas ela foi estúpida para pensar que ele seria simplesmente preso e se conformaria. Lágrimas de vergonha corriam por seu rosto, amargas como tudo que Draco dissera.

Draco agora sorria e Gina queria evitar, mas não conseguia não comparar aquele sorriso com o que ele sempre dava quando ela tinha um orgasmo. Um sorriso de satisfação por ter atingido o que queria. Só que antes, o que ele queria era satisfazê-la, para provar-se melhor que Harry, ou talvez - ela tinha essa esperança - porque simplesmente quisesse que ela tivesse o prazer que merecia. Agora, tudo que ele queria era rebaixá-la, e também para provar-se melhor do que Harry. Ela pensava agora que o tempo todo, ele estivera com ela só porque essa era uma maneira de atingir seu inimigo. E junto com essa conclusão, emergia-lhe a vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso malévolo daquele rosto maldito.

No vídeo, Harry estava paralisado, de pé, com os punhos fechados. Draco agora sentava-se com postura mais relaxada, mas suas mãos continuavam a agarrar os braços da cadeira.

-E sabe o que eu mais gosto na sua mulherzinha, Potter? Ela é uma vadia, de verdade. Casada com você e ela até disse que gostava de mim. Ela não presta! Vê o que ela fez comigo? Depois de tudo ela me fode desse jeito, me jogando na cadeia, junto com meus inimigos! Quero dizer, ela já tinha me fodido antes, mas não desse jeito.

Um olhar de verdadeiro rancor saiu dos olhos de Draco. Uma tempestade cinza ocorria dentro deles, o ódio fazendo a íris cinzenta brilhar insanamente.

Harry apoiou-se sobre a mesa como um animal prestes a atacar. Também havia raiva mortal nos olhos verdes dele.

-E sabe, eu adoro quando ela goza. Eu fiz ela gozar todas as vezes que nós trepamos, sabe? O rosto dela fica cor de rosa, e isso combina com os cabelos dela...

Harry não se agüentou, passou por cima da mesa e acertou um soco em cheio no rosto de Draco. Ao mesmo tempo, outros policiais abriam a porta da sala de interrogatório, pareciam ter estado prestes a interferir a qualquer momento, mas só agiram agora. Separam os dois e tiraram um Draco sorridente e com a boca ensangüentada da sala. Deixaram para trás Harry, respirando com raiva, a aparência em desordem e os punhos ainda fechados.

O video acabou, deixando na televisão uma tela preta. Gina observou seu reflexo e sentiu-se envergonhada. Mais lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e Harry passou por ela carregando uma mala e uma mochila.

-Eu estou saindo de casa.

-Não Harry, você não pode...

-Posso. E se você quer ficar com o cara mau, não pode depender tanto assim do cara que faz tudo certo.

A mágoa no olhar dele doeu mais em Gina do que as palavras ou das imagens que acabaram de passar diante de seus olhos. Ele bateu a porta e foi embora. Gina voltou ao banho, suas lágrimas salgadas se misturando à água doce que lavava o corpo e a alma. Depois do que pareceram horas debaixo da água quente, deitou-se na cama, muito menos confortável do que o colchão no sótão da mansão abandonada do Malfoy. Encarou o teto, muito mais baixo, e sentiu-se vazia. Muito mais do que... Muito mais vazia.


	10. I won't tell you that I love you,

**I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you**

Riscos finos maculavam a grossa camada de poeira sobre o soalho de madeira. O chão fora arranhado pelos saltos dos sapatos de uma mulher ruiva amarrada a uma cadeira pelos braços. Em frente a ela e de costas, a figura longilínea de um homem loiro. Com uma das mãos ele se apoiava em uma mesa de jantar encostada à parede. Na outra mão, havia uma faca. Depois de muito tempo no ar, o braço cansado que segurava hesitante a faca de prata sucumbiu ao peso do metal e da decisão. O rosto pálido saiu finalmente das sombras e pôde ser visto, com alívio, pela mulher na cadeira. O rosto pálido, embora mais magro e abatido, voltara a ser o mesmo que ela costumava ver quando frequentava o sótão daquela casa. Se ele tirara a máscara dele, ela também tiraria a dela. Mas ao ver que a faca ainda estava nas mãos dele e que ele andava em direção a ela, o pânico a invadiu, e de repente o fato de ele ter voltado a ser ele mesmo não parecia mais tão certo.

Os passos de Draco ecoavam na sala mal-iluminada. Os únicos móveis que restaram daquele cômodo eram duas cadeiras e a velha e enorme mesa feita de uma peça única de carvalho que agora se encontrava junto à parede para fins funcionais. O resto, assim como muitas outras coisas da casa que uma vezfora luxuosa, ele tivera que vender para sobreviver sem chamar atenção de seus inimigos. O vazio da sala parecia amplificar todos os sons. As batidas do coração de Gina aumentavam de volume na mesma medida que Draco se aproximava e ela se perguntava se ele também podia ouvi-las acelerando. Ela fixou os olhos na faca que ele empunhava. Os silêncios dele sempre a incomodaram, mas hoje, a falta de palavras a torturava mais do que a expectativa da faca perfurando sua carne. Ela se agarrou firmemente à crença de que ele era mesmo uma pessoa boa como ela havia dito a alguns segundos atrás. Fechou os olhos e ouviu sua própria respiração se juntar às batidas descompassadas de seu coração. O toque frio de uma das mãos dele em seu braço parecia o prenúncio do fim. Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo dela. A próxima sensação seria certamente o frio metálico tocando sua pele e depois... Ela não sabia o que seria... A morte devia ser bem desagradável e só lhe restava o arrependimento de, sabendo como ele podia ser impulsivo e orgulhoso, tê-lo provocado a fazer isso quando ela podia não morrer pelas mãos adoráveis dele.

Para o alívio de seu coração que já não aguentaria mais esperar até o momento em que tivesse que finalmente parar, o que sentiu foi a pressão das cordas diminuir contra seus braços. Tomando coragem, abriu os olhos e viu Draco debruçar-se contra o outro braço e cortar as cordas, libertando-a por completo. Ele ficou de pé novamente, muito formal. Ela o encarou sem saber o que dizer, agradecida por sua crença ter se provado verdadeira, mas sem saber como agir, agora que já não sabia mais o que fariam.

Então ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou, fazendo-a se levantar. Gina jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e pressionou acaloradamente os lábios sobre os deles. De maneira bruta ele afastou os braços e os lábios, deixando-a, mais uma vez, sem saber como reagir.

-Eu só queria agradecer... -Gina disse para justificar seu ato repentino.

-Podia ter dito 'obrigada.' - retrucou ele, seco.

Draco voltou a agarrar a mão dela e a conduzia para fora do cômodo. Ela o seguia por entre os cômodos observando a decadência final da mansão dos Malfoy. No entanto, ao ver a mão dele na maçaneta, foi acometida precocemente pela realidade devastadora que teriam que encarar quando a porta se abrisse.

-O que vamos fazer? - ela disse, fazendo Draco parar o movimento de girar a maçaneta.

-Eu não sei - respondeu ele, quase num grito, desesperado. - Eu salvei sua pele, agora você se vira.

-Mas e você?

-O que tem?

Ela postou-se em frente a ele, o olhando nos olhos. Ele sabia ao que ela se referia, mas a tratou com secura.

-Eu me viro.

-Mas você disse que eles me queriam pra alguma coisa.

-E eles querem. E eu só aceitei porque... eu estava com muita raiva de você. E agora, eu me acerto com eles. Eu digo a eles que você fugiu e...

-O que eles querem comigo?

-Querem atrair o Potter e se vingar de algum jeito. Seu marido está em uma operação para pegá-los, desde que eu fui preso, é claro. Eu dei a ele as informações em troca de uma cela longe de todo mundo que queria me matar e agora o Senhor Perfeito faz o trabalho sujo.

-Você ia me entregar para...

-Ia - Draco a encarava, desafiador. - E foi por culpa sua.

Primeiro, Gina ficou vermelha ao mesmo tempo que seu punho se fechou. Depois, com extrema precisão, o punho fechado acertou a boca dele, com força suficiente para rasgar o lábio e fazer sangue escorrer em um fio pelo queixo.

O primeiro instinto dele foi segurá-la pelos pulsos, mas agora a força que ele sempre vira nos olhos dela e que se escondia nas sombras castanhas fazia parte dela, inteiramente, e Gina conseguiu se esquivar, o surpreendendo. Ele tentou de novo, com mais força e mais precisão nos movimentos. Desta vez conseguiu segurá-la e a pressionou contra a porta de entrada da Mansão que havia acabado de fechar.

-Porque você fez isso comigo?

O corpo dele estava inteiro pressionado contra o dela e ela podia ver uma veia no pescoço dele pulsando nervosamente.

-Você mereceu o soco. Me salvou agora, mas você ia... você ia deixar eles fazerem o que quisessem comigo?

-Eu já falei que estava com raiva.

-Isso não justifica! Eu me arrependi tanto do que fiz, tanto que voltei a te procurar pra tentar me redimir, enquanto você estava sendo conivente com a minha morte, de verdade!

-Você não tem o direito de querer explicações.

A imagem dela mesma dizendo palavras parecidas com essas que acabavam de sair da boca de Draco na última vez que se viram veio à mente de Gina imediatamente, causando nela uma espécie de constrangimento que foi percebida por Draco.

-Porque você fez isso? Você ainda não me respondeu. - As mãos dele agarravam com mais firmeza os pulsos machucados de Gina e o corpo dela não poderia estar mais pressionado contra a porta e contra ele. - E eu não estou falando do soco.

A cena de Gina dizendo a Draco que ele não tinha direito de sentir ciúmes dela se repetiu na mente dela. Que espécie de amante era ele que sentia ciúmes do marido? Que espécie de criminoso era ele que não supunha que uma pessoa de bem não fosse entregá-lo? Com um nó na garganta Gina se deu conta de que ela não podia ter criado expectativas como aquelas em relação à Draco. A situação não era típica de um relacionamento extra-conjugal e não podiam esperar que tudo se resumisse somente a sexo, como na maioria dos outros casos. Mas não era correto que ela esperasse dele lealdade e nem que ele esperasse dela comprometimento. Os dois estavam cegos pela situação, e ela queria dizer a ele que tudo tinha uma explicação lógica, mas sabia que ele talvez não entendesse como devia ser entendido.

-Primeiro, me solte. Depois conversamos.

Relutante, ele a soltou, mas só porque ele não sabia dizer não se olhasse nos olhos dela. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e a ouviu.

-Eu fiz o relatório depois que você me beijou no carro. Eu não sabia o que sentir sobre aquilo, então escrevi e mandei entregarem para mim. O tempo todo em que nos encontramos o relatório estava a caminho. Mandei entregarem como se tivesse sido feito por alguém na França... Aliás, como é que você descobriu que fui eu?

-Só duas pessoas sabiam onde eu estava, e a outra pessoa não me trairia. Não nisso.

-Quem era? Blaise Zabini?

-Como é que você sabe quem ele é?

-Eu investiguei a sua vida, Malfoy. Como é que você sabe que não foi ele? Porque confia tanto nesse tal de Blaise?

-Primeiro, nós somos amigos de infância. Segundo, ele está ajudando a polícia a se livrar dos comensais, não me colocaria lá. E aliás, ele só não me denunciou desde o princípio porque também estou contra eles.

-Ele trabalha para a polícia?

-Não! E sim... - Draco viu a expressão confusa no rosto de Gina e prosseguiu - Bem, ele trabalhava para os comensias e foi pego porque foi traído por alguém dentro do grupo. Blaise detesta eles. Quando foi preso, ele fez um acordo com a polícia de ser um infiltrado no esquema dos comensais e desde então ele vem agindo contra eles.

Gina o encarou, absorvendo as informações.

-Por isso eu sabia que era você, o tempo todo. - concluiu ele.

Gina baixou os olhos por um instante. Depois voltou-os a ele.

-Me desculpe. Eu estou realmente arrependida, agi sem pensar.

Ele a encarou, as mãos ainda nos bolsos. Não sabia o que fazer a seguir. Embora uma vontade de empurrá-la contra a parede e beijá-la lhe ocorresse, ele sabia que não era o momento. Precisava tirá-la dali, deixá-la a salvo e pensar em uma desculpa para tê-la libertado. Assassinos armados viriam atrás dela e também gostariam de obter satisfações com ele se não a encontrassem lá, então era bom que ele e Gina fossem rápidos e inventassem uma boa desculpa.

Ele levou a mão à maçaneta mais uma vez, de repente, lembrando-se de que tinham que ser rápidos.

-O que vamos fazer agora?

Gina repetiu sua pergunta, com a mesma preocupação de antes.

-O que _você_ vai fazer. - corrigiu-a ele.

-Não, Draco, nós estamos juntos nessa história. O que _nós_ vamos fazer?

Ele encolheu os ombros, mas havia um pouco de desespero nos seus olhos.

-Eu não sei, só vamos tentar ficar vivos, certo?

Gina ficou em silêncio encarando o teto, as paredes e os desenhos elaborados em relevo na porta, coisa em que ela sinceramente, nunca tinha reparado antes.

-E se eu te disser que tenho um plano? Você confiaria em mim?

Draco olhou para ela, mas na verdade encarava todo o histórico dela junto a ele. Ele não podia muito bem confiar nela, mas era tudo o que lhe restava. Ainda com ressentimentos que inundavam sua mente o impedindo de chegar a uma conclusão, ele abriu a porta e fez um gesto indicando que ela passasse.

Gina aproximou-se dele e, encarando-o com a intensidade de quem precisa salvar duas vidas - as vidas deles -, pôs as mãos nos ombros de Draco.

-Confie em mim, por favor.

Ele tirou as mãos dela dos próprios ombros e a empurrou gentilmente para fora. Antes de fechar a porta para uma Gina visivelmente decepcionada, ele a mirou, dizendo com toda a profundidade do cinza de seus olhos se confiava ou não nela.

Ela gritou para o lado de dentro:

-Atrase-os o máximo que puder e tome cuidado.

Gina virou-se e foi realizar seu plano. Pelo que conhecia dele, e a distância parecia ter aumentado o conhecimento que ela tinha sobre esse homem, ele confiava nela.

* * *

-O que você quer aqui, Ginevra?

Gina se sentiu mal por ouvir seu nome completo. Ele estava agindo com mais frieza do que o necessário, e ela não suportava esse drama, mas teve que engolir as respostas que ficaram em sua garganta.

-Preciso de você... E você vai gostar do que eu tenho pra te dizer. Tem uns caras que você precisa prender...

-Você se diverte com isso, não é? Você acha que está sendo uma grande heroína fazendo isso, não é?

-Harry, eu vim aqui porque preciso de você e porque você é a única pessoa em quem eu confio para fazer isso direito. Será que você não pode esquecer tudo isso e me perdoar?

Harry suspirou, mas não a respondeu. Deu as costas a Gina enquanto remexia nas caixas de arquivos em uma das muitas prateleiras atrás da mesa que a separava dele. Gina levantou-se da cadeira, deu a volta na mesa e pôs a mão no ombro de Harry. Ela esperava realmente que aquilo fosse tornar as coisas mais fáceis? Nos quatro anos desde que ele descobriu a traição da mulher, Gina tentara de todas as maneiras deixar as coisas mais amigáveis com o marido, mas não conseguia que ele sequer permitisse a aproximação dela, que dirá tocá-lo. A reação dele foi a mais provável. Contraiu o ombro e afastou o corpo do alcance dela.

-Estou falando sério, Harry. Você nunca vai esquecer tudo e perdoar?

A mágoa de Gina ao ver Harry agindo desse modo era verdadeira. Tanto que quando ele virou-se para encará-la com desprezo, encontrou no olhar dela verdadeira vontade de ouvir explicações.

-Eu perdoei Gina, mas não vou esquecer. - Num tom choroso ele prosseguiu, mas o rosto estava ainda rígido de raiva - Eu imagino o que vocês faziam juntos e as imagens me perseguem, mas isso nem é o pior. O pior é saber que você traiu a minha confiança com alguém que você sabe que eu detestaria. Parece que você escolheu o Malfoy de propósito!

Gina olhou para o chão. Um aperto impedia seu coração de bater normalmente. Doía ver um homem que ela amou tão apaixonadamente tão magoado e agindo desse modo. E o pior era que ela nunca quis ferí-lo e tentou protegê-lo o tempo todo da verdade que ela sabia que seria dolorosa para ele.

-Harry, eu não escolhi o Malfoy... - disse ela pacientemente - Simplesmente aconteceu...

-Essa desculpa é simplesmente ridícula. Se você me amasse, teria pensado antes de fazer uma besteira dessas...

-Mas eu te amo! Quem é que disse que não?

-Os seus atos dizem muito mais do que o que você fala, _Ginevra._

Tanto rancor nos olhos dele, e Gina sempre soube que, de certo modo, Harry era movido por rancor. O desejo de vingança, que ele chamava justiça para tornar a obsessão mais aceitável o levara àquela profissão. Se isso definira até a vida adulta dele, a raiva que ele guardava não permitiria que ele perdoasse Gina verdadeiramente e tentasse esquecer de tudo o que acontecera. Ela não poderia fazer o pedido que viera fazer tão simplesmente quanto imaginara. Primeiro, teria que transpor a raiva dele. Gina tinha agora que encarar o fato: talvez não tivesse a ajuda que precisava de Harry, mas era indispensável. Ela precisava dele para salvar a sua vida e a de Draco, e por isso teria que jogar com as cartas que tinha: os sentimentos.

-Harry, você não sabe o que eu senti e eu vou ser absolutamente sincera com você: eu te amo. Eu nunca quis te magoar e te respeito imensamente. Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheço e eu nunca desejei nenhum mal a você.

Harry a encarou. Seus olhos mais vivos do que quando ele demonstrava amor. Agora ela sabia como ele encarava os criminosos que tanto odiava.

-Acontece que a rotina do nosso casamento me deixou totalmente entediada. E eu simplesmente me deixei envolver...

Harry permaneceu em silêncio.

-E porque você não me falou que estava entediada, Gina? Eu podia ter mudado e a gente podia ter tentado melhorar as coisas...

Sinceramente, Gina não achava que Harry seria capaz de mudar. E ela também não desejava que ele se tornasse outra pessoa. Ela o amava por quem ele era: a pessoa gentil e doce que a entendia e protegia. Se ela não era capaz de se contentar com isso, não era culpa dele e não havia nada que seu marido pudesse fazer.

-Harry, eu não conseguiria evitar, nem se eu estivesse consciente do que eu fazia. E eu achava que você nunca descobriria. Não era para te machucar, entende? Eu tinha você num pedestal de perfeição, eu não poderia falar com você sobre meus problemas que eram insignificantes perto do que você encarava e nem queria que você sofresse por eu não ser tão perfeita quanto você merecia que eu fosse.

Harry cruzou os braços, o brilho feroz de seus olhos diminuindo. Gina soube, desde que conhecera Harry, que a maior qualidade dele era sentir mais amor do que ódio. Mesmo que ele tivesse muito mais motivos para odiar, o coração dele era leal ao amor.

-Harry, eu te amo. Não quero que tudo volte ao normal, mas eu te amo.

-Um jeito estranho de amar...

O tom quase de constatação mostrava que ele estava quase cedendo à lábia dela. Ela sabia jogar com Harry, mais um pouco e venceria.

-Mas é o meu jeito, e eu só sei te amar assim. E não importa se você não acredita em mim, Harry, é a verdade.

Harry se sentou em sua poltrona, tirou os óculos e passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos pretos.

-O que você quer?

Gina sorriu ao perceber no modo como ele falava resquícios do amor que ele um dia sentira por ela, e que iria, gratificantemente, salvar a pele dela. E do homem com quem traíra Harry.

-Tem uns caras que vão aparecer na mansão do Malfoy daqui a pouco. Você pode dar um jeito de tirá-los do meu caminho?

-Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Malfoy? Você não está se encontrando com ele de novo, está?

Ela não precisava mentir. Não estava_ se encontrando_ com Draco Malfoy. O encontrara hoje, já que desde que ele fora solto, era a primeira vez que ia procurá-lo e conseguira vê-lo. Isso não era 'estar se encontrando' com Malfoy.

-Harry, eu não perdi o juízo, não estou _me encontrando_ com ele. Eles estão no _meu _caminho. Por causa dele, é verdade, mas eu não sei porque estão atrás de mim. Talvez achem que eu sou uma namorada do Malfoy ou coisa assim...

A desculpa fora perfeita e convincente. Harry não desconfiou. E Gina usou também a necessidade de fazer justiça que ele sentia sempre que alguma coisa errada acontecia. Harry rapidamente contactou outros policiais e se preparava para ir atrás daqueles homens, fossem quem fossem.

-Seja rápido, Harry. Fiz eles pensarem que vou me encontrar com Malfoy na mansão. Não demore.

Harry abriu a porta para sair de sua sala.

-Obrigada. E tome cuidado - Ela acrescentou.

Ele se virou para ela e sorriu. Ainda não era do mesmo modo que antes sorria para ela, mas já era um progresso.

Gina ficou sozinha mais alguns segundos na sala pequena e cheia de arquivos e armários. Encarava aquela sala e reconhecia ali um lugar que refletia a exata personalidade de Harry. Abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá papéis que sabia que significavam muito para Harry, e para ela também. Deixou-os com cuidado sobre a mesa e despediu-se do local como se sair daquela sala fosse deixar para trás Harry Potter.

N.A.: Mil perdões pela demora, infelizmente a tendência é eu demorar um pouco mais para postar os capítulos porque estou trabalhando e nem sempre tenho acesso à internet onde trabalho. Responderei reviews em breve. Muito obrigada, leiam sempre e comentem, por favor.


	11. Russian Roulette is not the same

**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun **

Um revólver nas mãos, nunca tão seguras em volta de uma arma quanto agora. O dedo, o mesmo que aponta e escolhe, tão próximo do gatilho quanto poderia estar. O coração batendo com tanta rapidez e força, que ela temia que a força do sangue pulsando em suas veias pudesse impulsionar a munição para fora do revólver. Quando ela pediu que eles parassem, eles não a ouviram, julgando aquela ser uma questão que devia ser resolvida por homens. Mas ela é quem começara a se questionar, e agora ela é quem resolveria o questionamento. Harry ou Draco?

* * *

Gina chegava à mansão. Cansara de esperar por sinais de Harry ou Draco e decidiu procurar saber o desfecho da história. Esperava encontrar um cerco policial à porta da casa à qual havia mandado Harry, mas apenas uma viatura estava à porta. Além de meia dúzia de curiosos, que, agrupados no jardim de uma das casas, comentavam arduamente a presença da polícia, a única pessoa na rua era um colega de trabalho de Harry a quem ela perguntou sobre o que ocorrera, já que tão rápido se dispersara a confusão que ela havia imaginado que encontraria. Foram realizadas as prisões de pessoas importantes dos comensais da morte e a agitação devia estar na delegacia, mas Harry continuava dentro da casa, interrogando Draco Malfoy, o dono da casa, porque era muito suspeito que Draco estivesse com eles. Era uma boa desculpa, mas não convencera Gina. Ela já podia imaginar o que veria quando entrasse na mansão. Um tentando, irracionalmente, matar o outro. Agora, ela entrava na casa e ouvia sons que a deixaram completamente tensa. Ainda que temesse o que iria encontrar, seguiu o barulho e deparou-se com a exata imagem que imaginava. No mesmo cômodo em que havia sido mantida refém mais cedo, viu Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter atacando um ao outro.

Os dois continuaram a brigar, mal notavam a presença dela. Estavam tão irracionalmente envolvidos na luta física que não podiam sair do estado de ódio em que se encontravam. Para ambos, a presença de Gina era mais um motivo para que brigassem ainda mais arduamente. Como animais, estavam lutando pela posse da fêmea.

Apavorada, Gina observava atônita o ambiente e a luta. Harry tinha um revólver ao alcance das mãos, mas Draco foi mais rápido e tirou seu próprio revólver da cintura, entre um soco e uma joelhada de Harry. Com igual agilidade, Harry fizera a arma voar pelo ar com um golpe, escapando da mão de Draco, que, fechou-se em punho e atingiu o rosto de Harry, entortando-lhe os óculos no rosto.

Eles continuaram sem ouvir os gritos de Gina. Ela implorava para que parassem, mas a briga continuou. Harry conseguiu deixar Draco no chão imóvel por tempo suficiente para pegar seu próprio revólver. A seus pés, Gina via a arma de Draco: Sua única chance de parar a briga dos dois sem que nenhum deles saísse ferido demais ou morto.

-PAREM!

Um último e definitivo grito, desta vez ouvido porque fora anunciado pelo som baixo, mas paralisante do engatilhar da arma.

Os dois se imobilizaram. Gina respirava ferozmente, seus pulmões demandavam o máximo de oxigênio possível. Ela precisava de ar para refrescar seus pensamentos ferventes, agora que tinha uma arma nas mãos. O coração disparado, a mão firme e não mais hesitante empunhando a arma, o dedo próximo demais do gatilho. O mesmo dedo que aponta e escolhe. Gina mirava os dois, e não mirava em nenhum.

Harry saiu de cima de Draco e este deixou-se cair ao chão, limpando um pouco de sangue em seu rosto. Devagar, ambos colocaram-se de pé, emudecidos pela atitude inesperada de Gina.

Draco ficou parado em frente a ela, encarando-a desafiador. Você não atira em mim, Gina. E ela não atiraria. Harry, por outro lado, tinha o mesmo olhar de desafio, mas misturado à real vontade que ela atirasse. Se ela atirasse nele, então começaria a realmente se sentir culpada por toda a dor que já lhe causara?

Mas na mente de Gina, só o que lhe ocorria é que agora, a arma nas mãos lhe dava um poder a mais. Ela conseguira separar a briga. Podia também escolher um dos dois, para sempre. O poder do fogo, o poder da arma. Não os mataria. Jamais seria capaz disso, embora, se pensasse mais friamente, esta fosse uma solução definitiva para todos os problemas. Mas podia fazê-los prometer, jurar, perdoar, explicar pedir e entender, se estivessem sob a mira de um revólver.

-Me passa seu revólver, Harry. – Gina apontou a arma em suas mãos para Harry.

-Gina, você...

-Põe o revólver no chão, agora. – Dessa vez, Gina apontou o revolver precisamente para a cabeça de Harry.

Harry obedeceu, ainda que ódio pulsasse em suas veias, e devagar, pôs a arma no chão e a empurrou para os pés de Gina.

-Escutem aqui, os dois.

Draco limpou um pouco de sangue que escorria em seu supercílio e cruzou os braços, mal-humorado.

-Eu não sou uma fêmea pela qual vocês disputam. Vocês não são animais e eu não sou um prêmio. Independente disso, se vocês fossem machos em algum bando de animais e um de vocês vencesse essa disputa ridícula, EU não sou um bicho irracional. Eu tenho tanto direito de escolha quanto vocês e não ficaria com o vencedor dessa rixa imbecil.

Harry tirou os óculos do nariz que sangrava.

-Vocês dois precisam entender que esta não é uma disputa. Eu não vou escolher entre um ou o outro. Eu não escolhi me casar com você, Harry, nem ter um caso com você, Draco.

Harry contorceu o rosto de irritação ao ouvir a palavra caso.

-O que foi Harry? – Gina perguntou, meio impaciente;

-Eu não vou discutir a relação com você na frente _dele, _se você quer saber.

-Você está nervoso porque ela falou a palavra caso? – Draco interveio, sarcástico.

-Caso é o que eu resolvo no meu trabalho... o que vocês dois faziam... – havia raiva na voz de Harry.

-Nós transávamos. Em todos os cômodos dessa casa.

-Draco, cale a boca – E Gina mirou o peito de Malfoy.

-É a verdade. – retrucou Draco, presunçoso.

-Cala a boca, eu é quem vou falar hoje. – Gina prosseguiu, levando a arma de volta a uma posição que deixasse os dois homens a sua frente sob ameça – Eu só queria que ficasse claro que eu não vou fazer uma escolha. A partir de hoje, somos três pessoas sem a mínima conexão entre uma com a outra, certo? Cada um vai seguir seu caminho e não quero ser procurada por nenhum de vocês.

Harry fez menção de falar, mas Gina aumentou o tom de voz para impedi-lo de interrompê-la.

-Harry, eu dei a você o divórcio que você queria.

-Que... Como?

-Você vai ver quando voltar à delegacia. Estamos livres um do outro.

Harry mais uma vez abriu a boca para falar, mas depois de um segundo, calou-se.

-Draco, eu te ajudei a se livrar de quem te perseguia. Faça o que ainda precisa fazer aqui e depois saia desse país. E não me procure. – Os lábios dele se entortaram no canto. A marca vermelha de um soco (o dela ou de Harry, ela não sabia qual) deu àquela espécie de sorriso uma sombra macabra e mesmo que não visse perigo nos olhos dele, ela não pôde evitar de acrescentar – Não me procure nem pra se vingar.

Gina finalmente apanhou o revólver de Harry no chão. Agora, com uma arma mirando o rosto de cada um deles, ela pediu:

-Agora, me prometam.

-Isso é ridículo – Draco não conteve-se. Harry parecia concordar.

-Me prometam que não vão me procurar.

-Eu prometo – Harry disse, primeiro.

Draco não olhava diretamente para Gina, mas pareceu notar a seriedade na expressão dela.

Não porque estava sob a mira de uma arma, mas porque estava sob a mira do olhar perigoso dela, Draco não soube negar a exigência.

-Eu prometo, Gina.

Ele manteve os olhos fixos em alguma coisa atrás dela.

-Certo – disse ela. – Harry, saia daqui.

-Mas...

-Vamos, Harry, vá embora, volte para a delegacia! Pelo que eu sei, você ainda tem muito trabalho depois de ter efetuado as prisões de alguns dos homens mais importantes dentro dos Comensais.

Ela sorriu para o agora ex-marido. Para seu alívio, ele sorriu de volta e embora houvesse sangue no nariz dele e ela estivesse com uma arma apontada para ele, ela lembrou-se do dia de seu casamento. Os mesmos sorrisos, e só agora as promessas de felicidade plena estavam se cumprindo.

Gina estendeu a ele sua arma. Harry a pegou e saiu da casa. Ela pôde ouvir, bem baixo, o portão da frente rangendo e logo em seguida, o motor da viatura policial se afastando.

Um silêncio, quase palpável, tão tenso, instalou-se entre ela e Draco. Ele finalmente a olhou nos olhos e ela baixou o revólver que restava em sua mão.

Sem quebrar a tensão entre eles, Gina estendeu a arma para ele para devolver a ele o que lhe pertencia. Ele se aproximou muito mais rápido do que ela previra e quando ela notou, a arma já estava nas mãos dele, e apontando para a cabeça dela.

O coração dela disparado e dessa vez ele podia sentir o quanto ela se sentira nervosa com o descontrole dele. Ele gostava disso, significava que a havia dominado.

Os corpos muito próximos, ele tinha olhos novamente desesperados e intensos violando o inocente olhar castanho que ela lhe dava.

-Porque você me fez prometer?

Com mais calma do que se julgara capaz, Gina pôs uma mão sobre a mão dele que apontava o revólver para sua cabeça e a outra no rosto cansado de Draco.

-Draco, não seja idiota. Foi só uma promessa. Você pode muito bem quebrar.

-Mas você me pedir pra prometer significa que não quer mesmo que eu vá atrás de você.

-Talvez não agora. Mas você pode me procurar daqui a um tempo e nada garante que eu não possa querer ficar com você. Eu só não quero ter outro marido, sabe? Não quero repetir o que tive com Harry, você me entende?

Draco percebeu que nunca teve controle sobre ela. Sempre ela decidira muito bem o que fazer e ele obedecia, quase cegamente. E se ele resolvesse atirar agora, ele sabia que seria por ordem, influência ou, de algum modo pelo comando ainda que imperceptível dela. Esteve, sempre, sob o domínio daquela mulher.

Ela sentiu, enquanto falava, a pressão do objeto metálico diminuindo contra sua têmpora. Aliviada, quase sem pensar acariciou o rosto dele. Ela não teve tempo para se esquivar, porque logo os lábios quentes demais dele estavam sobre os dela, e Draco a envolvia com as mãos, uma delas ainda segurava o revólver, que ela sentia tocar suas costas. O objeto já não lhe causava arrepios de repulsa, mas ela tentou, com a mão, afastar o braço com a arma de perto dela. Uma de suas mãos deslizou pelo peito dele enquanto a outra tentava com cuidado afastar o objeto dela. Finalmente Draco afastou o braço um pouco, porque ele concentrava-se agora em empurrá-la de encontro a parede atrás deles. No movimento, Gina aproveitou-se e lentamente tomou o revólver dele, distraindo-o com uma mordida no lábio, um segundo depois que ele a pressionou contra a parede. Com todas as forças que tinha para resistir, Gina colocou o revólver muito rápido entre ela e Draco, sobre o peito dele. E esta barreira ele não conseguiria transpor.

-Estou falando sério, Draco, eu preciso ficar longe de você. - A expressão do rosto dele se tornou dura e séria demais e ela teve a bondade ou o bom senso de acrescentar: - Por um tempo.

Ele não tinha nada a dizer, porque seus olhos já haviam dito tudo que queria. Saiu do cômodo, bateu a porta e a deixou para trás. Gina recompôs-se e deixou o revólver sobre a mesa de jantar encostada à parede.

Não conseguia não pensar em tudo que acontecera e que acabara lhe levando a estar presa em um triângulo amoroso com um delegado e um bandido, e foi para casa refletindo todas as reviravoltas do drama policial que sua vida se tornara. O romance policial _parecia_ ter finalmente chegado a um final relativamente feliz.

_N.A.: Leitoras/es, espero que tenham gostado. Tá acabando, gente! A fanfic tá acabando! Me contem o que vocês estão achando até agora e o que gostariam pro final. Não prometo nada, mas posso ler as sugestões e pensar em como deixar todo mundo feliz. Obrigada pelas reviews._


	12. LoveGame Intuition

**LoveGame intuition**

Pouco mais de um ano, quase dois se passou desde o dia em que Gina apontou uma arma para seu marido e outra para seu amante. Mas a história havia sido engatilhada pouco mais de cinco anos antes. Cerca de quatro anos deste tempo, Draco Malfoy passou na cadeia. A mulher que ele chantageava e que eventualmente se tornara sua amante fora autora da denúncia. Cansada de ter de se submeter às chantagens de Malfoy, ela escreveu um relatório com tudo o que soubera do homem no tempo em que ele vinha mantendo contato com ela. A intenção do contato que ele mantinha era coagi-la a obedecer suas ordens que diziam respeito a despistar o marido desta, que era delegado de polícia. No entanto, Draco Malfoy era um menino que mesmo mimado, carente e despreparado para o mundo, foi obrigado a entrar numa vida mais complexa do que a que sua mentalidade infantil era capaz de suportar. Solitário e contando apenas com o apoio de um amigo de infância que só o ajudava porque suas ricas famílias eram amigas desde sempre e porque ele estava no mesmo barco que Malfoy, o menino mimado que caiu no crime acabou encontrando companhia na esposa surpreendentemente apagada de Harry Potter, o delegado com sede de justiça que queria prendê-lo. O consolo da carne, porque inicialmente era só isso que ele - e ela - procurava, acabou por fazer bem também ao espírito e Ginevra Potter, como na época era chamada. A série de encontros sexuais acabou sendo uma coisa boa à qual se apegar, no meio de tantos problemas em sua vida. A mulher tinha medo de se envolver, é claro. Era casada com um delegado muito bom que salvara sua vida e era praticamente perfeito. Além disso o sr. Potter era um pouco ciumento, e birrento às vezes, talvez por ter sido um órfão que tinha que brigar para ter o que queria. No entanto, a dedicação profissional do marido levou a esposa, acostumada à liberdades e a ter sempre muitas companhias (era a única menina da família e tinha seis irmãos mais velhos) a se apegar a tudo que se mostrasse mais vivo do que sua rotina monótona de dona de casa. Cabe lembrar que ela havia parado de estudar quando se casou com Harry e retornou depois de ter sido sequestrada por Draco Malfoy. Enquanto ele não voltou para cumprir sua ameaça de tirar do fato de ela ser casada com Potter algumas vantagens, Gina matriculou-se no curso de psicologia novamente. Lá, encontrou uma amiga com tanta avidez por conhecer a psiquê humana quanto ela, mas que por ser de uma personalidade um tanto quanto desprendida das convenções sociais, acabou por ser a cúmplice ideal no seu plano para denunciar Draco Malfoy e livrar-se da chantagem dele. Luna Lovegood tomaria todos os cuidados para que o envelope com um relatório sobre a vida, as atividades criminais de Malfoy e contendo instruções para localizá-lo fossem entregues na polícia da cidade. Os motivo para que Luna fizesse parte do plano eram, em primeiro lugar a preocupação de Gina que Harry soubesse que estava sendo chantageada por Malfoy (o que deixaria seu marido furioso por não ter tomado as rédeas do caso desde o princípio). Em segundo lugar, e isso ela nem sabia com exatidão que sentia, havia a vontade de não se indispor com Malfoy. O relatório seria enviado anonimamente da França, onde Luna tinha parentes e onde Draco Malfoy teria conhecidos que pudessem ser culpados pela delação, sem que ninguém suspeitasse de Gina. No entanto, no mesmo dia em que Luna recebeu o relatório, Malfoy e a senhora Potter acabaram sucumbindo às suas carências e começaram a ter um caso. No tempo até que o plano se concluísse, pouco mais de um mês, Draco Malfoy tornava-se mais dependente da mulher do delegado do que pretendia. Ela era a única coisa boa da vida dela. Ela, no entanto, não se apegou tanto assim. Sentiu a despedida de seu amante, mas levar uma camisa dele para casa foi a única coisa que fez parecer que realmente o fez, porque na verdade ela foi bastante fria e só se arrependeu quando percebeu que ele descobrira que ela o denunciara. O modo como Gina soube que ele havia descoberto que ela é que o havia denunciado foi doloroso. Doloroso para ela, Harry e Draco. O que ela sempre evitara aconteceu, e do pior modo. Draco foi preso como o plano de Gina previa, mas ao interrogá-lo, Harry ouviu confissões que sequer imaginava que ouviria. Malfoy disse a ele da maneira mais sádica que havia transado com a mulher dele, várias vezes. Mas se pensarmos bem, não há maneira que não seja sádica de se dizer isso e Draco apenas descontou sua raiva sendo o mais canalha que pôde, pois estava completamente transtornado. Ele achava que Gina gostava dele, e ele mesmo gostava dela mais do que deveria, por isso, saber de uma traição dessas o deixou com tanta raiva. A história entrou em hiato nesse momento. Draco foi para a prisão, escapou graças ao acordo que fez com Harry, que mesmo estando furioso foi justo como sempre devia ser e quatro anos depois, todos os envolvidos na história ainda estavam presos àquela trama tecida com fios vermelhos.

Draco queria uma pequena vingança contra Gina. Harry insistia no divórcio, mas Gina, com todo o amor que tinha por Harry queria conversar. Gina também se sentia culpada, podia ter resolvido tudo antes, e sem machucar tanto duas pessoas que não mereciam: Harry e Draco. Nesse meio tempo, concluiu seus estudos e junto com Luna começou uma pesquisa sobre a mente dos criminosos. Mesmo com seus conhecimentos completos, não sentia agora vontade alguma de analisar o que sua vida se tornara. Embora soubesse exatamente quais ações e quais fatores psicológicos fizeram sua vida tomar os rumos que tomara, preferia ignorar o que levara ao que ela achava que havia sido desfecho. A tranqüilidade nas ações daquele drama policial logo teve fim. Quando soube da liberdade de Draco, procurava-o sempre. Queria tentar reparar as coisas, mesmo que não soubesse muito bem como fazê-lo. Viu-se presa na armadilha dele, mas logo soube que o ódio vinha do sentimento forte que ele sentia por ela. Não era amor, ela pensava. Não pode ser.

Amor ou não, ódio ou outra coisa qualquer que se misturasse ao sentimento agora a faziam tomar uma escolha. Ajudaria Draco a se livrar dos seus inimigos. Também estava se salvando, já que o revolver que Draco não apontava mais para ela logo seria apontado pelos inimigos dele, que não tinham nada a perder. Pagando suas dívidas com ele, Draco estaria livre para seguir em frente e viver em paz com sua família pela qual ele fora capaz de se arriscar tanto.

Sua escolha não era Draco, nem tampouco Harry. Ela devia admitir, no entanto, que tudo levasse a crer que sua escolha era o lado sombrio e errado, pois ela acabara de deixar com Harry os papéis do divórcio que ele tanto queria que Gina assinasse. Ninguém entendia que ela não queria mais o casamento e nem queria ter um relacionamento quase igual ao anterior, só que dessa vez com Draco. Ela não queria ter que escolher entre os dois, eram muito diferentes e deram felicidade a Gina de maneiras diferentes. Embora a muito não sorrisse com Harry, era com ele que se sentia segura e protegida, e ela não pensava na segurança policial, mas sim na comodidade boa e confortável que a personalidade dele proporcionava a sua mente. Era bom, de algum modo saber que sempre teria o amor dele, embora agora o sentimento estivesse envolto por ódio. Com Draco, a plenitude de não se preocupar com nada era a melhor parte. E ela não queria escolher. Queria ficar quites com os dois e depois começar uma vida nova sem nenhum deles a fazendo hesitar a cada decisão que tinha que tomar. Doeria deixá-los, mas doeria ainda mais escolher um dos dois.

E foi o que ela não fez. Não escolheu nenhum dos dois e despediu-se de ambos. De Draco, mais dramaticamente.

Ela e Luna tinham o projeto de fazer uma pesquisa em um outro país. Ainda não haviam se decidido onde. A amizade delas oscilava bastante quando Luna sugeria ilhas quase desertas e com culturas tão diferentes da delas. Seria fascinante, mas não satisfaria a proposta que tinham de estudar a psicologia forense e a importância desta para o entendimento das mentes criminosas. Tirando isto, Gina não se importava muito com o lugar para que fossem. A única exigência é que neste lugar não pudesse jamais encontrar Harry ou Draco. Assim, ficaria livre da tentação que sempre lhe acometia, de escolher um dos dois e assim, reviver a história que tanto lhe doera.

Escolher é marchar sobre o cadáver das outras possibilidades. Harry ou Draco? O revolver em sua mão a fizera escolher não um deles, mas escolher ela mesma. E agora, ela estava partindo para longe dali, na companhia de Luna, mas isso significa que estava praticamente sozinha. E queria aproveitar sua vida sem ver-se presa numa teia entre Harry e Draco.

Ela viveu mais que um ano de felicidade solitária. Luna era uma boa amiga, mas excêntrica demais para ter alguma importância real na plenitude dela. O problema é que, o destino ou qualquer outra força superior, gosta de jogar com as pessoas. As cartas estavam na mesa, e inevitavelmente, as apostas começariam. Por prática, Gina era uma boa jogadora, mas ela descobriria que tinha um pouco de azar. O que ela descobriu sozinha, sem que seus irmãos lhe explicassem junto com as regras do jogo, é que quem joga é que faz a sorte.

* * *

Um café. Através do vapor que subia do líquido escuro ele a viu andando pela luz clara da manhã. A visão era bela demais, ele jamais deixaria de identificá-la, mesmo que houvesse centenas de outras mulheres ali. Os olhos dele reconheceram com rapidez o tom de vermelho. Não havia outro vermelho tão vivo no mundo. Distraidamente ela caminhava em sua direção e ele viu os raios de sol através do vestido claro dela, os quadris movendo-se no ritmo lento da respiração dele, que por pouco não parara por completo. Ele se esquecera, durante o segundo que levou para reconhecê-la e alguns mais, de que precisava de oxigênio para viver. Ela atravessou a rua, ia para perto dele. Num ato involuntário, mas conveniente, ele levou a xícara à boca. O coração dele batia rápido, o café quente demais o havia deixado com a sensação de calor. Pousou a xícara no pires sobre a mesa, sem tirar os olhos dela por um só segundo. Era ela, e tão doce quanto o café era a ideia de tirá-la de dentro daquele vestido. Seu coração batia forte e desconfortavelmente, como se o incômodo de senti-lo sendo esmagado pelas costelas pequenas demais para comportar tanto sentimento o fizesse querer confortar o músculo que involuntariamente gritava para ele ir atrás daquela mulher.

Ela estava mais próxima, a cadência dos passos dela fazendo-o se esquecer do café fumegando sobre a mesa. Ele só queria ter alguma coisa para dizer, mas sua mente estava concentrada demais no que queria fazer. Aquela mulher o deixava sem ação. Como homem, sentia a vontade agoniante de aproximar-se dela, mas a força de seus pensamentos não era a mesma de suas pernas e ele não conseguia levantar-se para falar com ela.

O que diria afinal, se encontrá-la não o deixasse mudo? E será que ela queria ouvir tudo que ele desejava sussurrar no ouvido dela? Mas ele a viu mexendo despreocupada na bolsa. Não, o mundo era pequeno demais e aquela mulher estava passando por ele sem sequer notá-lo sentado em uma das mesas externas do café em que estava. Ela passou por ele, a indiferença com que pisava no chão o fazendo querer ser notado. Ela entrou, dirigiu-se ao balcão, sacudiu os cabelos enquanto esperava seu café, balançando o homem que ela não havia notado que a observava. Pagou pelo café com o dinheiro que havia tirado da bolsa, e dirigiu-se para o lado de fora. Mais uma chance para falar com ela, mas a essa altura ele já não sabia se queria ou se teria forças para fazê-lo.

A beleza singular e tão cheia de imperfeições, mas que a seus olhos eram a imagem perfeita da harmonia, a tanto tempo fora esquecida pelos olhos cinza. Agora os olhos prenderam-se àquela visão tão desejada por sua mente e todo o resto do corpo não conseguia agir se não movido por um sentimento ao qual ele não queria dar nome. Ele pôs-se de pé, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos e decidido a se mostrar. No tempo de uma pulsação, ela o viu. Os olhares se encontraram. E o coração dela então disparou, e a cada batida, tão rápida, ela sentia uma emoção diferente.

Espanto, medo, alívio, carinho, saudade, frustração, raiva, alegria e mais um monte de coisas que ela não sabia nomear.

Cedendo ao impulso, aproximou-se dele. Tanto tempo acumulara uma infinidade de coisas a dizer... Ambos, no entanto, sentiam que somente o som de suas respirações devia ser ouvido. Passos medrosos e corajosos os aproximaram e logo ela sentia que precisava fugir, mas queria tanto estar ali. Ele não queria e nem achava necessário, mas precisou dizer alguma coisa, para dar alguma civilidade ao reencontro.

-Que mundo pequeno...

Ela riu e não sabia explicar por qual dos muitos motivos que tinha ao ouvir a voz dele estava rindo. Ele sorriu de volta. O sorriso mais sincero de todos. Só o tempo conseguiu despi-los de tudo que antes os afastava.

Só então os corações se acalmaram e suas respirações voltaram quase ao normal. Ainda havia uma certa apreensão por sentirem no ar o cheiro um do outro que despertava tantas lembranças, mas suas respirações estavam quase normais. Draco queria tocá-la, como que para sentir se ela estava mesmo na sua frente, tão improvável era. Gina sentiu a intenção dele de se aproximar, mas não sabia se queria ou não sentir o toque dele, significaria tanta coisa. Se ela não sentisse a pele dele, talvez pudesse se convencer que era só uma fantasia e ignorá-lo para preservar sua vida das lembranças caóticas dos tempos em que ele fizera parte de sua vida.

-Eu diria o contrário... O mundo é muito grande.

-O que faz o reencontro muito mais...

-Inesperado.

-Inesperado.

Gina riu novamente, desta vez porque era a única ação que poderia realizar sem perder o controle da situação.

Draco fitava o rosto dela, ignorando as pessoas que olhavam para um homem e uma mulher conversando de pé ao lado de uma mesa do lado de fora de um café sem desconfiar que ele um dia já a sequestrara, que ela já o entregara para a polícia e que ambos já apontaram armas um para o outro. Ele não saberia dizer, mas sentia que tudo o que já havia acontecido entre eles era responsável por fazer nascer tanto desejo por ela dessa simples troca de olhares em um reencontro. Ele observava as sardas no rosto dela, queria certificar-se de que as sardas de todo o resto do corpo ainda eram as mesmas, porque ele se lembrava muito bem delas. Ele queria sentir o toque vermelho dos lábios dela e deslizar a mão pela curva da cintura...

-Draco, nós precisamos...

Com os olhos comunicaram-se melhor do que com palavras.

-Precisamos... – Ele chegou mais perto, mas ela se sentou à mesa, porque não tinha mais forças. Ele também não, e achou a escolha silenciosa que ela fizera mais sensata. Sentou-se também, de frente para ela.

-Precisamos nos encontrar, Gina.

-Sim. – Ela não saberia responder de outra forma.

-Onde?

Gina tirou papel e caneta da bolsa e anotou seu endereço no verso da folha colorida. Deslizou o anúncio de um cassino sobre a mesa na direção de Draco. Ele esticou uma das mãos e seus dedos se tocaram. Toda a eletricidade entre eles se descarregou no toque, que teve para ambos sensação parecida com a de um choque de 220 volts.

Ainda concentrado nas sensações de tocá-la novamente, Draco assentiu, guardando o papel no bolso da camisa

Ela levantou-se, sorrindo, mas andando com mais pressa do que a situação lhe exigia. Ele sabia que era sensato até demais ela se levantar, mas os passos dela já não faziam seu raciocínio acompanhar o movimento dos quadris. Agora, cada passada o fazia sofrer, como se junto com ela fosse o ar que ele precisava para viver. Seu corpo sentia a partida, mas ela ainda lhe deu uma nova sensação ao virar-se e dizer:

-Não procure o sobrenome Potter. Procure por Ginevra Molly Weasley.

E ele ficou muito sério. Precisava encontrá-la novamente.

* * *

Com ansiedade, Draco esperou até o dia seguinte, inventando desculpas vazias para se ausentar por um dia. As pessoas passavam por ele. Famílias, indivíduos, casais, grupos de adolescentes indo comemorar o dia da independência e ele indo celebrar sua dependência de Gina para ser feliz, que ironia. O caminho intranqüilo o levou até um prédio relativamente pequeno, onde ela parecia ansiar tanto quanto ele, a ponto de esperá-lo na recepção, batendo o pé no chão, impaciente.

Com os olhos, o contato foi muito mais intenso do que o simples toque de mãos que eles se deram. O beijo dos olhos substituiu o beijo das bocas que ambos desejavam, mas achavam que seria pessoal demais para que o público visse.

Draco tomou uma das mãos dela entre as dele. A pele dele queimava a de Gina, ela o olhou nos olhos e sorriu com o canto da boca. Antes de subirem, precisavam dizer qualquer coisa, mesmo que nenhuma palavra fosse necessária para nenhum dos dois.

-Como você me encontrou, Draco?

E ele quis também que sua boca demorasse mais a encontrar a dela e deixou a mão dela livre novamente

-Eu não sei. Não estava te procurando.

Ela sorriu. Orgulhoso demais para admitir que queria reencontrá-la, depois de ela tê-lo dispensado, com uma arma na mão como argumento.

-Pode admitir, Malfoy. Você me procurou. Mas como me encontrou?

Ele amarrou a cara. Parecia uma criança. Gina riu ainda mais.

-Eu estou falando sério. Não te procurei. Te encontrar foi coincidência e quando eu disse que achava o mundo pequeno, eu realmente queria dizer isso.

Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Ele estava nervoso de uma maneira adorável, tentando provar que estava certo. Draco provavelmente ia ter um acesso de raiva e sair dali se ela não estendesse a ele a mão, com um sorriso agora convidativo nos lábios.

Eles caminharam em direção ao elevador em silêncio e entraram nele. Ela pressionou o botão de seu andar e conferiu se os olhos cinzas ainda tinham o mesmo brilho azulado de antes. Não tinham. Era um brilho muito mais intenso, que ela não sabia, mas estava nos seus próprios olhos também.

Ela se aproximou muito dele, ainda segurando a mão comprida dele, com firmeza.

-O mundo não gira ao seu redor, sabe. – Draco continuou, involuntariamente a conversa anterior, que não estava encerrada na sua mente. Ela tinha que saber que ele não planejara, mas desejara muito reencontrá-la.

-Eu posso acreditar em você...

-É verdade, eu não te procurei!

-Certo, mas você estava mentindo sobre a segunda parte.

Com a mão que não era apertada por Gina, Draco passou uma mecha ruiva por trás da orelha sardenta da mulher cujos olhos ele não conseguia evitar. O mundo dele não girava ao redor dela, é claro. Na verdade, ele não conseguiu evitar o pensamento, o universo inteiro girava ao redor dela e ele não podia negar. Vivera os último tempos sem ela apenas ansiando por encontrá-la de novo e tomando medidas paliativas para sobreviver à falta dela.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela. Roçou o nariz na bochecha coberta de sardas e ia se aproximando da boca vermelha.

-Você não precisa admitir, Draco. – Ela precisava dizer isso a ele - Mas eu vou confessar que desde ontem, a minha órbita tem sido você.

Olhou de volta para os olhos castanhos. Pelo que conhecia dela e julgava ser verdadeiro, Gina era tão orgulhosa quanto ele. Talvez um pouco menos, mas também lhe custava bastante admitir algo assim. A mão que antes afastara os cabelos do rosto de Gina agora deslizava suavemente pelo pescoço em direção ao vermelho dos cabeles dela. Lentamente ele sentiu a pressão da mão de Gina sobre a sua cessar e sabia exatamente para onde as mãos se conduziriam.

Olhos castanhos e cinzas, um sobre o outro. Dedos pálidos nos cabelos vermelhos, mão na cintura, na exata curva que ansiara por tocar. Mãos no pescoço, quase chegando aos fios loiros. O cheiro dele invadia suas narinas e um arrepio ardente percorreu o corpo todo, por culpa da mente, que agora relembrava e imaginava as tantas outras maneiras que Draco tinha de tocar Gina. No olho um do outro viram o tempo que ficaram separados e, finalmente o beijo, que as bocas ansiavam e tentaram adiar com palavras, veio. O encontro dos lábios tinha gosto de saudade, que se acabaria tão logo o beijo se tornasse muito mais do que um encontro de corpos.


	13. When it's love if it's not rough

**When it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun**

O morador do apartamento cento e doze era um voyeur. Um fofoqueiro, na verdade, mas que tinha um prazer doentio quando os acontecimentos que testemunhava tinham um caráter sórdido. Todos os dias, religiosamente, tomava conta da vida dos habitantes daquele andar do prédio, e quando tinha oportunidade, espiava a vida de moradores dos outros andares também. Uma vez que se aposentara precocemente por invalidez, manco de uma perna, ficava o dia inteiro sentado no sofá ao lado da porta fingindo ler o mesmo jornal. Desta posição privilegiada ouvia e via os vizinhos passarem pela porta sempre entreaberta. Quando eles o viam, cumprimentava-os cordialmente e fingia voltar à sua leitura. No cento e onze morava um casal que ele tinha certeza que procurava mulheres para fins sexuais. No cento e treze morava um casal e mais dois filhos. Podia-se ouvir brigas homéricas entre o o pai e a mãe, mas enquanto eles batiam boca, não viam a filha mais velha que ficava se agarrando pelos corredores com um menino que usava mais maquiagem que a própria menina. A sua vizinha mais gostosa achava que ele era um tarado babaca. A mulher do cento e quatorze era ruiva e tinha os peitos grandes. Ele sempre tentava trocar com a mulher algumas palavras, e quem sabe, conseguir alguma coisa com ela. Ela o via espiando pela fresta todos os dias e fazia cara feia. Quando ele decidia cumprimentá-la, ela não dava a mínima confiança a ele, parecia saber das intenções do homem que morava sozinho. E era metida demais. Sempre o desprezava, educada como todos os ingleses, mas cruelmente. E ele percebia, ela fazia questão de ser rápida ao passar pelo corredor, em frente à porta sempre entreaberta do cento e doze.

Mas hoje, para a satisfação do homem atrás da porta, ela estava distraída em meio às mãos de um homem loiro. A porta do elevador se abriu no décimo primeiro andar. Antes de chegarem à porta no fim do corredor, o homem já tinha as mãos por baixo do vestido dela e a carregava. As bocas não se desgrudavam, as mãos iam por todo lugar, ela pôs os pés no chão e tentava com uma das mãos, abrir a porta às suas costas. O homem é que enfiara a chave no buraco, mas ela lutava com a maçaneta desesperadamente, sem no entanto deixar de beijar o loiro. Um êxtase invadiu o vizinho do cento e doze ao ver que a outra mão dela percorria o caminho para dentro das calças do homem. Ela estava tão entretida pelas mãos do loiro que esquecera-se completamente que a porta do cento e doze estava como sempre entre aberta. Infelizmente, para o vizinho, ela conseguiu abrir a porta e os dois entraram e a fecharam. Foi a porta do cento e quatorze bater a do cento e doze abrir. E o vizinho teve certeza, pelos sons que ouvira, de que eles transaram contra aquela porta. Ele ouvia o som dos corpos batendo contra a madeira da porta, gemidos, respirações ofegantes e o som de um objeto - algum vaso da decoração? - se quebrando. Um espasmo percorreu o vizinho do cento e doze quando ele ouviu um quase grito de imenso prazer na voz da mulher do cento e quatorze.

Os sons cessaram no cento e quatorze. No cento e doze, o morador solitário estava verdadeiramente feliz. Finalmente sabia alguma coisa da mulher do cento e quatorze.

* * *

Agora, estavam deitados no chão frio, apoiados no sofá logo ao lado da porta, Gina sobre Draco. Descansando a cabeça sobre o peito dele, ela ouvia sua música favorita: as batidas do coração de Draco. Ficaram em silencio o máximo que puderam. Draco brincava com o cabelo dela, que agora era livre para se encher de fumaça de cigarro, sem se preocupar se o marido, que já não era mais marido, perceberia. Gina sentia os dedos dele brincarem com seu cabelo longo e a sensação lhe despertou a memória.

-Você não vai fumar? Adoro você fumando. - ela deu uma risada maliciosamente tímida - Acho sexy.

Draco se sentou e ela também. Ela levou a mão ao bolso traseiro da calça que ele vestia e tirou o maço de lá. Ela colocou um cigarro atrás da orelha, buscou ainda um isqueiro no bolso. Ela se sentou sobre as pernas dele e virou o rosto para que ele tirasse o cigarro de trás da orelha dela. Ele puxou-a pelo queixo e a beijou nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo que pegou com dedos rápidos o cigarro e depois o levou à boca. Ela estendeu a ele o isqueiro aceso e ele tragou longamente. Embora sempre levasse o maço consigo, havia muito tempo que não fumava. O cigarro lhe trouxe ainda mais relaxamento para o corpo, e ele levou a cabeça para trás para soltar a fumaça para o alto. Ela sorriu, sentindo o cheiro invadir suas narinas.

-Eu sentia falta disso...

-Você parou de fumar?

-Parei - disse, tragando mais uma vez - mas eu não falei disso. Senti falta de você. Do seu cheiro, da sua pele, do seu cabelo - ele enrolou um dedo em uma mecha ruiva, enquanto falou aquilo.

-Eu também... - Gina disse em tom confessional.

Gina lembrou-se das noites em que a saudade de algo familiar lhe vinha e ela dormia abraçada à camisa de Draco que levara consigo na ultima vez que o vira. Ela ficou olhando-o fumar em silêncio. Levantou-se para pegar um cinzeiro enquanto ele tragava mais uma vez, observando o corpo nu dela se mover. Todas as sardas continuavam ainda as mesmas, e a mancha em forma de coração continuava no mesmo lugar. No momento em que lhe estendia o braço com o cinzeiro, fogos de artifício irromperam pelos céus. Draco se assustou a princípio, mas depois de bater no cigarro para que as cinzas caíssem, Gina puxou-o pela mão.

-Vamos ver os fogos!

Ele pôs-se de pé, deixando o cigarro apoiado no cinzeiro que ela depositou em uma mesinha de canto. Ela soltou a mão dele, pegou sobre o sofá a camisa dele, demasiado grande para o corpo miudo e sardento dela e vestiu. Draco abotoou as calças rapidamente, seguindo os passos dela pelo pequeno cômodo. Ela o guiara para a varanda pequena, onde a brisa morna do verão os acolheu. No céu, fogos vermelhos e azuis riscavam o céu de luzes. Ela estava apoiada na sacada, e ele a abraçou por trás.

-Os fogos são lindos, não são?

Ela virou o rosto para ele e ele pôde ver que os olhos de Gina brilhavam mais que o céu em chamas.

Ele não disse nada. Só beijou a curva do pescoço, fingindo compreensão. Mas, entendia o sentimento dela quanto aos fogos. Celebrar a independência, na terra da liberdade. Ela estava livre, finalmente. Livre das convenções sociais do casamento, livre do julgamento das pessoas que a condenariam por ter uma aventura fora do casamento, livre do passado e livre do antigo Draco que sempre pressionaria a índole bem construída de Gina a se sentir culpada por trair o marido que tanto amava com um cara que ele odiava, com razão. Ele não compartilhava do sentimento de liberdade. Mas deixaria tudo como estava, enquanto isso a fizesse feliz.

Os fogos acabaram. Gina foi buscar algo para que bebessem enquanto ele preparava-se para se despedir. Formulava mentalmente um texto que fosse claro e sutil. Ele queria voltar a encontrá-la.

-Acho melhor eu ir.

Ela lhe ofereceu um copo de whisky que ele não podia recusar.

-Porque?

-Tenho que voltar pro hotel em Austin.

-Não tem não, fica aqui! - e ela fez um biquinho infantil proposital - Achei que você fosse dormir aqui.

Ele quis hesitar, mas sequer conseguiu isso. Pensou em como seria acordar em meio ao cabelo de fogo, e veio-lhe à mente a ideia de dormir em um colchão em chamas. A ideia desta tragédia parecia tão meiga que ele quis ficar e acordar abraçado a ela, mesmo que o quarto estivesse pegando fogo.

* * *

Draco acordou sentindo o cheiro floral dos cabelos dela. Ignorou as preocupações que tentavam dominar sua mente. Agarrou-se ao pensamento de que estava abraçado a ela e só isso importava. Ficou ali por muito tempo, olhando a luz fraca do dia que nascia brincar com o brilho de fogo nos cabelos compridos que estavam a sua frente. Porque, ele pensava, tinha que ser tão bom ficar com ela? Ou porque era tão difícil voltar à vida que construíra no tempo que ficara longe dela? Porque as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas?

Não era complicado abraçá-la enquanto ela dormia. Não era complicado ficar ali apenas olhando-a dormir. Por isso ele adiava o momento de complicar as coisas. E porque elas seriam complicadas de qualquer modo, não importava se ele ficasse ali por uma noite ou um mês.

Porque você se precipitou? Porque fez isso com ela? Porque fez isso consigo mesmo? Quanto a Gina, não conseguiria se controlar. Vê-la e não desejá-la, desejá-la e se controlar era impossível. Então ele aceitava o inevitável e a abraçava forte. Mas passar a noite com ela - e ele pensava no ato literal de dormir com ela e ficar com ela até o outro dia de manhã - teria suas consequências.

Ela demorou a acordar. Ele pensou seriamente em aproveitar a oportunidade, mas não podia deixá-la acordar sem estar ao lado dela. Depois de se espreguiçar graciosamente ela passou as mãos pelo peito dele.

-É bom acordar com você do meu lado.

Ele disfarçou um descontentamento. Ela precisava mesmo dizer isso em voz alta? Mas ele tinha que dizer que sentia o mesmo.

-Também acho. Mas preciso tomar banho - foi a resposta dele, mais fria quanto conseguia depois de ter dormido e acordado com ela.

Ele levantou-se, ela indicou o banheiro com a cabeça. Ele tirou a cueca e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, a água morna lavando mais a alma que o corpo. Não demorou muito e Gina entrou no banheiro, vestida com a camisa dele e trazendo uma outra em sua mão. Ele não reconheceu de imediato.

-Eu levei essa camisa comigo - ela sorriu com uma timidez sincera - mas agora acho que não preciso mais...

Ela pensava que as coisas seriam mais fáceis. Ele teve vontade de chorar ao constatar as esperanças dela, mas se controlou e sorriu. Como não sorrir para os olhos brilhantes dela? Como não sorrir ao vê-la sentada na pia de mármore, com os cabelos despenteados e vestindo a camisa dele?

Gina o observou em silêncio enquanto ele se lavava. Depois, virou-se para o espelho grande sobre a pia e lavou o rosto. Draco observou passivamente a descoberta dela. Já era manhã, ele pensara que sua farça seria desmascarada na noite anterior. Durou até demais. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria agora. Podia esperar de tudo, mas ele temia pela reação de Gina. Depois de secar o rosto com uma toalha ela olhou sua imagem no espelho. Seus olhos fixaram-se mais atentamente no bolso quase transparente da camisa branca que vestia. O rosto dela expressava confusão e surpresa. Dois dedos buscaram dentro do bolso o círculo de ouro. Um anel estava na palma das mãos de Gina. E ali, junto com o anel, a decisão dela. O que ela faria com ele? Draco precipitou-se e saiu do chuveiro, enrolando-se em uma toalha para ver de perto. Ele temia pela reação dela, mas precisava ver de perto.

Ela aproximou o anel dos olhos. Fechados os seus olhos, Draco baixou a cabeça. Não queria ver a compreensão manchando a beleza no rosto dela. Abriu-os novamente ao sentir a mão dela esquentando-lhe o rosto com um tapa. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Por que você faz isso, Draco? PORQUE?

-Eu achei que nunca mais ia te ver! Pensei que pudesse seguir a minha vida. Eu te disse que não te procurei!

Ela gritava, muito alto. Ele nunca conhecera a fúria dela.

-Mas porque você não me contou tudo ontem? E porque não voltou para sua casa? - Ela o empurrava em direção à porta do banheiro. - Era o que você devia ter feito!

Era o que ele queria ter feito ontem, mas não conseguiu porque ela insistiu que ele ficasse. Mas ele entendia o ódio dela. Já esperava. Ela tinha toda razão. Ele não conseguia fazer nada certo em sua vida mesmo. Aceitava seu destino de perdedor, como bem Gina dissera uma vez.

-EU TE ODEIO, DRACO MALFOY! - Ela lhe empurrava para fora - TE ODEIO, SEU DESGRAÇADO FILHO DE UMA PUTA!

Correndo o risco de cair, porque ela lhe empurrava ele chegou à sala. Recuando assustado com a força da raiva que Gina tinha. Ela abriu a porta de entrada e o empurrou para fora. Ele não reagia.

-Porque você faz isso, Draco? PORQUE?

Ela socava o peito dele. Talvez externar a raiva fisicamente ajudasse a passar um pouco da dor que vinha dos sentimentos.

Ela abriu a mão onde segurava o anel e empurrou-lhe no peito, com força. Ele não abaixou-se para recolhê-lo. Segurou-a pelos pulsos antes que ela lhe escapasse.

-Eu te amo. - Ele disse com tanta sinceridade que doía na garganta dizer.

Ela preferia que ele tivesse revidado com um tapa ou um soco, doeria menos. Eu te amo era golpe baixo. E nunca essas três palavras causaram tanta dor.

Gina estava paralisada. O aperto mais forte nos seus pulsos a fez despertar. Ele queria que ela reagisse, demonstrasse alguma reação. Ela levou alguns segundos para se afastar dele, mas estava preso pelas mãos dele. Levou os lábios com rudeza aos lábios dela, capturando a boca para provar-se verdadeiro. Como se um beijo fosse capaz de provar as palavras ditas verdadeiras. A insistencia de Gina em se afastar fizeram Draco esquecer-se de que tinha que ir embora. Agora a prioridade era outra. Dois dias atrás, ele nem imaginava que iria encontrá-la. Jamais pensou que iria encontrá-la. Não pensou que tivesse que se explicar, nunca pensou que teria de dizer o que sentia para tentar convencê-la a perdoá-la. Nunca sequer pensou que sentia algo sério por ela e que o que sentia era amor. Mas agora ele sabia que era. Porque este é o único nome possível que podia dar para aquela coisa tão contrária a ele que doía, mas que ele não queria deixar de sentir.

O coração dela disparava contra o peito dele como uma metralhadora. Graças a Deus Draco parara de andar com armas. Se ela tivesse alguma arma ao alcance de suas mãos uma tragédia aconteceria. Sem outro jeito de mostrar o quanto o odiava, deixou que ele pressionasse o corpo molhado e semi-nu contra o dela. Como uma revelação sagrada, ela pensou em como ele só podia estar sendo sincero. Arrancou a toalha que o cobria. Ele a levantou no ar e levou-a para a cama. As pernas de Gina estavam ao redor dele, mas as mãos não alcançaram a porta da sala para fechá-la.

* * *

Ele odiava amá-la. Ela amava odiá-lo.

Os dois só pensavam nisso. E constataram com uma troca de olhar depois de deitarem-se lado a lado, que já sabiam como proceder. Entraram em acordo silencioso e muito claro quando ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos dele.

O torpor ainda tomava conta de seus corpos e suas mentes, mas Draco precisava ir. Levantou-se primeiro. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Gina antes de começar a vestir-se.

-Preciso mesmo ir.

-Tudo bem. - Ela deixou que ele fosse embora porque se importava muito com ele.

Ela olhou o corpo dele se cobrindo novamente com as roupas que ela despira.

-Você pode me encontrar sempre que quiser.

Ocorreu a Gina perguntar se Draco trabalhava - ela sabia que se ele ainda estivesse envolvido com o crime ela saberia- , qual era sua rotina e quando ele poderia driblá-la a rotina para vê-la. Eles ainda não tiveram oportunidades de conversar com clareza em meio a sexo, lances repentinos e rápidos de felicidade e briga. Mas ela preferiu deixar que ele decidisse quando viria. Assim saberia o quanto do Eu te amo dele era verdade. Não que ela duvidasse, ela só queria realmente sentir-se amada todas as vezes que ele voltasse.

Draco terminara de se vestir. Gina o olhou de cima a baixo. Levantou-se também e ajeitou melhor a camisa dele. Ele tinha que parecer impecável

-Vou preparar o café da manhã para você.

Ele sorriu. Ela levantou-se, entrou na sala, colocou o vestido que deixara no chão na noite anterior e foi para a cozinha. Draco a seguiu e se sentou à mesa. Ela serviu café e torradas para os dois. Comeram em silêncio. Ela pensava que ele a encarava duvidando da aceitação dela. Na mente de Gina, Draco começaria a questioná-la se realmente ela aceitara as coisas como eram. Mas na verdade, Draco pensava que Gina não merecia o que ele fizera a ela, nem a vida que ele a faria viver, mais uma vez, por isso estava calado. Da primeira vez, os dois não haviam dado certo porque eles se atrapalharam tentando equilibrar-se em uma corda bamba usando um guarda-chuvas de mentiras. Desta vez não havia mentiras. Equilibravam-se usando apenas verdade, e isso não lhes dava muito equilíbrio, apenas uma rede de proteção abaixo da corda. E nem sabiam se esta rede, que parecia precária, era segura de verdade.

Ela o acompanhou quando ele deixou a mesa. Gina o levou até a porta. Ele ia embora sem se despedir, mas ela o tocou com delicadeza no braço e ele virou-se e deu nela um beijo ansioso. Ainda no corredor, Draco, apanhou no chão o anel. Gina fechou a porta e voltou correndo para o quarto. Ficou sozinha, mas ainda tinha a camisa dele. Não iria mais devolver até que ele não tivesse mais que ir embora, mesmo que esse dia em que ele pudesse dormir com ela sem se preocupar com a hora de acordar não chegasse nunca. Agarrou a camisa com tanta força, que era como agarrar as esperanças de que ele voltasse. No corredor, enquanto esperava o elevador, Draco olhou na palma de sua mão a aliança. Na parte interna do círculo de ouro, o nome Astoria e a data do casamento estavam gravados em baixo relevo. Ele colocou o anel no anelar da mão esquerda, pensando que Gina não merecia ser amante.

E o morador do cento e doze nunca esteve tão feliz.

* * *

_N.A.: Gente, este é o penúltimo capítulo, me abraça! Obrigada por lerem e obrigada pelas reviews!_


	14. Check this hand

**Check this hand**

A mulher passou aflita pelo corredor. Os olhos dela encontraram os do tarado do cento e doze, sem que ela soubesse da fama deste. Ele a cumprimentou, como sempre fazia quando era descoberto espiando pela fresta de sua porta. "Bom dia." Havia uma indecente excitação na voz dele, porque ele suspeitava quem era a mulher e o que ela fazia ali.

Os cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, nada na beleza dela se destacava mais do que a aflição. Andou até o fim do corredor e postou-se, por pressentimento, em frente à porta do cento e quatorze. Agarrava-se nervosa à alça da sua bolsa, e seus olhos encaravam o pedaço de madeira à sua frente como se a porta fosse de repente transfigurar-se em uma boca e dizer todas as respostas para as perguntas que umedeciam seus olhos azuis.

-Com licença.

Astória deu um salto no lugar. Levou a mão à boca para conter seu susto.

-Ah, oi.

-A senhora deseja alguma coisa?

-Não.

O homem continuou encarando, mas voltou para seu apartamento. Deixou no entanto a porta entreaberta como sempre, para angústia maior de Astória. Ela ficou de pé em frente a porta, aquela agonia presa na garganta e tendo que fingir que não via que o homem a observava. O homem pigarreou e Astória perdeu a pouca paciência que a situação lhe permitia ter.

Dirigindo-se a ele falou com firmeza:

-Certo. Eu estou procurando meu marido. Você sabe de alguma coisa?

O homem levantou a sobrancelha, interessado.

-Se a senhora tiver a bondade de entrar eu posso te falar mais sobre isso.

Astória o acompanhou para dentro do apartamento cento e doze.

Ela sentou-se no sofá mais imundo que já vira. O homem parecia saber o que acontecia, e esta era a única razão para ela entrar naquele apartamento.

-Você tem visto meu marido? – Ela tinha um certo ar de superioridade, apesar dos olhos aflitíssimos - Um homem loiro, alto, magro.

O homem deu uma risadinha asquerosa. Conhecia muito bem o tipo descrito, e agora a história toda se concluía em sua mente. A formalidade era mais nojenta que a risada:

-Ele tem se encontrado com freqüência com a mulher do cento e quatorze.

A firmeza no rosto de Astória se desmanchou.

-E... O senhor sabe o que os dois fazem quando se encontram?

Astória não sabia se era pior descobrir se ele tinha uma amante ou se ele tinha voltado a fazer alguma coisa contra a lei.

-Bem... eles... – o homem fingia ter tato, mas não controlava a excitação em sua voz – A ruiva e o seu marido, eles têm relações sexuais... o tempo todo.

Astória não chorou, nem teve vontade. Ela viera preparada para essa notícia ou a de que ele estava fazendo outra coisa errada. Mas ela não sabia como Draco havia encontrado a mulher ruiva. Ele lhe contara toda a história da mulher ruiva, casada com o delegado. Astória sabia onde estava se metendo quando se casou com Draco. Sabia que ele não a amava, não do jeito como amava a outra. Astória só aceitara se meter numa relação como essas porque ingenuamente pensou que o tempo calaria aquela paixão. Não calou. Também pensou que ela tinha sumido, mas ele a encontrou. Agora, uma série de desconfianças invadiam sua mente. Ele a procurara? Aceitara se mudar com ela para os Estados Unidos porque sabia que a ruiva também estaria lá? Ele procurava por ela por todo o tempo que moraram ali? O mundo não podia ser tão pequeno e Astória, tão azarada. Mas... bem... era a mulher ruiva de quem ele já lhe falara. Ela não tinha muito como competir e sempre soube disso. Mas, isso não impedia que ela se sentisse mal.

-Bem... Muito obrigada pela informação.

Astória levantou-se e com o máximo ar de dignidade que conseguiu levou a mão à maçaneta, mas seu braço foi detido pela mão do homem que a segurou.

-A... A senhora não deseja saber o que tem acontecido?

-Acho que conheço bem o que acontece num ato sexual, não preciso de explicações.

O morador do cento e doze queria contar a ela todas as indecências que havia testemunhado! Eles transaram com a porta aberta, transaram na varanda, ele podia ouvir as coisas que eles diziam. Eles brigavam com frequência e se reconciliavam com rapidez, sempre com sexo. Sempre discutiam aos berros sobre a esposa do homem. A ruiva sempre questionava quando ele ia se divorciar e o loiro dizia que ele a amava muito, mas que era difícil, porque não queria magoar sua esposa, que lhe apoiara em momentos ruins. O vizinho até mesmo ouvira uma vez a ruiva dizer que queria novamente ter uma arma, porque só com uma apontada à cabeça o homem loiro seria capaz de tomar uma decisão. Precisava contar tudo isso à esposa aflita.

Insistiu, puxando-a mais uma vez pelo braço. Astória se desvencilhou. A raiva lhe subia à cabeça. E saiu para o corredor. Desceu pelas escadas até o andar de baixo, onde já estaria livre daquele homem escroto e poderia ficar sozinha com a descoberta. Dentro do elevador ajeitou os cabelos e alinhou as roupas. No térreo, esperou sentada em um sofá desconfortável na recepção. Esperou, esperou. Via as horas passarem no grande relógio que ficava na parede. Foi o tempo necessário para deixar suas costas rígidas de tensão e seu rosto severo. Cada segundo a mais de raiva deixava mais tranquila. Ela até mesmo sorriu, quando viu Draco descer.

Draco não saberia dizer se o que o assustou mais foi encontrá-la ali ou a expressão no rosto de Astória. Atrás dele, Gina também se espantou, e afastou imediatamente sua mão da mão de Draco.

Astória levantou-se, mas Gina e Draco permaneceram dentro do elevador. Só quando as portas automáticas se fecharam é que os dois se moveram. Draco segurou a porta e a fez se abrir novamente. Gina o seguiu, mas não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Ela nunca pensou que pudesse de fato encontrar Astoria. E ela sabia que aquela mulher era Astória. Draco a descrevera quando Gina exigiu que ele dissesse como era. Ele fez uma descrição parca, e precisa. Um detalhe não descrito: a decisão e a autoridade nos olhos dela, era o que Gina imaginara por conta própria e o que encontrava nesse momento.

Astória levantou-se e cruzou os braços.

-Estou esperando explicações. Ou pedido de desculpas.

Gina recuou ao ouvir a voz de Astória. Draco avançou e tentou capturar a mão de Astória que afastou-a com frieza.

-Só explicações. Porque você não me falou, Draco? – e pela primeira vez Gina viu a imponência do olhar ser substituída pela fraqueza. – Você não precisava ter mentido pra mim. Podia ter me dito a verdade e eu poderia ter descoberto de uma maneira melhor do que pela boca asqueirosa daquele anormal. Aquele, que mora no apartamento cento e doze, ao lado do apartamento onde vocês se encontram!

Gina teve o desejo súbito de ser invisível ou de desaparecer. Ela não achava que devia estar presente na discussão do casal, porque ela sabia que Astória devia estar sentindo o mesmo que Harry sentira. Gina vira a dor que causara em Harry e nunca quisera que Astória sofresse também. Desde que soube que Draco era casado, quis evitar sofrimento pra todos. Mas, ela tinha que admitir, não tinha muita força pra fazer valer sua opinião quando Draco estava decidido a provar a opinião contrária certa. Com ele por perto, qualquer desculpa como dizer que era complicado, ou coisa assim parecia bastante plausível. E Gina não conseguia se impor, mais uma vez. Mas agora ela via, era realmente complicado, os olhos de Astória eram ameaçadores e, quando fracos, davam pena e isso angustiava profundamente Gina, quanto mais Draco.

Gina olhou nervosa para a nuca de Draco, esperando uma reação dele. Que pedisse para que ela subisse ou que ele saísse dali com Astória, mas ele não falou nada. Ele meramente abriu a boca para falar, mas o som não saía. Astória parecia conhecer tão bem quanto Gina a capacidade de Draco de sempre ter uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua, e percebendo que desta vez as palavras lhe fugiam, o mesmo fez Astória. Deu meia volta e ia embora. Gina corria os olhos dela para Draco, e ele ainda não reagia.

-Vá falar com ela!

Gina empurrou Draco, que pareceu despertar e finalmente se moveu, indo atrás de Astória pela porta.

Gina se encolheu na cadeira da qual Astória acabara de se levantar. Seus pensamentos passavam pela dúvida se falavam dela, se Astória queria matá-lo ou se a vítima em potencial de assassinato era Gina. Depois, sua mente ficou perdida entre o "e agora?" e o "e depois?", passando, claro, pelo torturante "e se?". Os segundos modificaram sua maneira de correr e no que pareceu um piscar de olhos que ardiam pela intensidade dos pensamentos, Draco voltou. Sem a aliança que Gina o lembrara de colocar antes de descerem o elevador.

Ele tinha o olhar de uma criança mimada que só conseguiu o que queria depois de fazer birra. Ela também parecia uma criança, mas uma criança assustada.

-Acabou?

-Acabou, Gina. Somos só nos dois agora.

E agora, sozinhos, só os dois poderiam sofrer as dores dessa coisa estranha que eles chamavam de amor. E não haveria mais ninguém para culparem, a não ser eles mesmos.

**FIM**

* * *

CALMA. Esse é o fim, mas ainda vai ter um epílogo. E embora eu deteste escrever epílogos, esse é planejado desde o começo e eu já tenho a cena toda na cabeça. E aí, gostaram?


End file.
